


The Humility of Tony Stark

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 97
Words: 43,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: “Your insolence knows no bounds!” The woman screeches. “You must learn your place.”“Oh, sweetheart, that will never happen. Just like your relationship with Thor.” Tony snarks back.The woman screams in frustration, and sends a green cloud whirling towards him. He picks up his unconscious cousin and flies straight up, but not quickly enough. The cloud envelops them then disappears.Tony coughs, “Well that did nothing.”





	1. Tony Stark (1)

“Your insolence knows no bounds!” The woman screeches. “You must learn your place.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, that will never happen. Just like your relationship with Thor.” Tony snarks back.  
The woman screams in frustration, and sends a green cloud whirling towards him. He picks up his unconscious cousin and flies straight up, but not quickly enough. The cloud envelops them then disappears.  
Tony coughs, “Well that did nothing.” He looks down, but Amora is gone. He flies back to the tower. His cousin wakes up along the way.  
“Where’s Amora?” She coughs.  
“”Disappeared, but she wants to kill you, so I’m getting you safe. Thor can take care of her.” He lands on the landing platform of the tower and his armor comes off. “I’m hungry – are you hungry?”  
“I’m feeling some Thai.”  
They walk into the communal room to find Steve Rogers standing there, frowning at them with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Tony, where were you? And who’s this?”  
“Uhhh… I was out, fighting the evil green witch who's got like a serious crush on Thor… I mean, I can s…” Crack! Steve smacked Tony across the face!  
The girl punches Steve square on the nose, stunning him for a moment. “What the heck was that for?”  
Breathing heavily, Steve replies. “I. Have. Told. Him. Not to talk like that! It’s not his place. And who are you, and why are you in this Tower?”  
“So if you don’t get what you want, you just go around smacking people? What’s gotten into you?”  
Tony groans, then sits up. Steve turns his attention from the girl to him. “Where did you go? What if Bucky needed you?”  
“Then he could’ve called me, like he has done many times.”  
Steve’s expression darkens. “You are supposed to be there for him at all times!”  
“Uhhh… what?” Tony eyes him warily.  
A few of the other Avengers heard the commotion and came into the room to check. Wanda snorts. “Stark is fighting this again? I say we move to execute him now.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” The girl stands up eyes blazing.  
“Amelia. Stop.” Tony grabs her arm.  
“They wanna freakin execute you! Where is Thor and Bucky?” She looks around.  
“Like we have to answer to you, whoever you are.” Clint sneers, but Natasha stops him.  
“Why do you think Thor would be here? He hasn’t been around for a few years at least.”  
Amelia tilts her head, blinks, then turns to Tony. “So alternate dimension?”  
He nods, mouth held in a grimace. “I believe so.”  
“I call Bull. You just want to get out of this. You know the public will kill you.” Clint responds.  
Steve stands up, dragging Tony up, too. “Let’s go. Bucky needs you and I don’t know what you think you were doing.” He drags Tony behind him, then calls over his shoulder. “One of you guys – show her the door.”  
“I'll do it.” Sam speaks up. He takes Amelia by the arm and leads her away. Once they get to the ground floor, he tells her. “I don’t agree with any of this, but let me tell you what’s going on – you might not know if you actually are from an alternate universe. Did Steve and Tony have a big fight over the Accords?”  
“Yea the so-called ‘Civil War'.”  
“Well in this dimension, Steve won over the people and made Tony a scapegoat. He brainwashed them into wanting to execute him, but he, ‘the big hero,’ wanted to save his life. Now, Tony is basically Bucky's slave in order to try to repay his mistake of trying to kill Barnes. Tony's technology is supposed to help Barnes, but he's still closed off and doesn't speak with anyone. So I don't really know. If you want to help your Tony, go see Pepper. She, Rhodes, and the Spiderman are the only ones in the world that are on his side, it seems. I think that Steve is going down the wrong path, and I'm only staying so that he doesn’t too far.”  
“This isn't too far? What is Barnes' opinion on all this?”  
“At least Tony's safe. I will keep it that way. None of us have seen Barnes except Steve and Tony. He stays holed up in his room when Tony wasn’t trying to fix his brain. Just find Pepper.” Sam assures her.


	2. Bucky (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! PANIC ATTACK IN THIS CHAPTER!

Bucky winces as Steve pushes his door open. He doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to do anything. He wants to die, but he's afraid that Steve would kill Stark if anything goes wrong.  
“Bucky! I found Stark!” Steve pushes Stark into the room. Stark falls to his hands and knees. “Are you ok, Buck?”  
“Yea.” Bucky rasps, hits voice scratchy from disuse. “Let me talk to him. You can go.”  
“Stark, don’t forget. You’re his slave. Don't leave his side or there will be consequences.” Steve turns on his heel and walks out.  
“I’m sorry.” Stark looks at him, surprised at his apology.  
Bucky tries to go back to his thoughts, but he's unnerved by Stark staring steadily at him. He never does that! “What do you want?” He growls.  
“You're just as much a prisoner as I am. They just don't know that.” Stark deduces.  
“What are you talking about? Why can’t you just leave me alone like you normally do?”  
“Because I’m not the Tony you know. And you are definitely not the Bucky I know.” Stark smiles wistfully. He clears his throat, then his face from all expression. “But I’m stuck here for now. What do you do all day?”  
Bucky snorts. “Sit here. Sometimes work out at the gym. Not much else. My mind isn’t fit to go out.”  
“Is that what Steve tells you? Or do you believe that yourself?”  
Bucky stares at him. “ _You_ said that.”  
“Oh, this dimension me said that? Does he have notes anywhere? I’m pretty sure I can help you. Seriously, you need to get a life, man.” Stark hops up. “Does your Tony have a workshop?”  
“Yes, but Steve hasn’t let him down there since…” Bucky trails off. “I can take you… wait, ‘this dimension you?’ What are you talking about?”  
“I’m from an alternate dimension where I’m not your slave, and Steve doesn’t have an iron grip on the world. I was cursed to come here by an evil Asgardian witch who holds a grudge against my cousin.”  
“Well, you’re not the Stark that I see most days so… I guess I should believe you.”  
“Call me Tony.” Stark- Tony- claps his hands together. “To the workshop?” Bucky nods, then shows him the way.  
Tony walks in to see the shop a mess, and a panel ripped out of the wall. “FRIDAY?”  
Bucky clears his throat. “Um… Steve disabled her because he doesn’t trust her.”  
“DUME? U? BUTTERFINGERS?” His eyes fill with tears when he sees them in pieces on the floor. “Why wo…?”  
“When the other you said there was nothing else you could do to help me, Steve… he wrecked the place, making you watch. He said if you couldn’t help me, you couldn’t help anyone.”  
Tony sinks to the floor, clutching his chest and breathing shallowly. “Why… wha… can.. breathe… wh…”  
Bucky kneels beside him. “Tony, you’re having an attack. Can I touch you?”  
He shakes his head rapidly. “No… Rhodey… where…” He curls up in a fetal position.  
“Tony. Rhodey isn’t here. Let me help you.” Sam’s soothing voice comes from the door. “Tell me three red things…” Sam helps Tony through his panic attack.  
Once Tony is sitting up, breathing normal again, he asks, “Why would Steve do this? What did I do that makes him hate me so much?”  
Sam shakes his head. “I don’t know, but something about you always sets him off. I think he's gone too far, and I want to help you. I told your cousin to find Pepper.”  
“Ok so Amelia is safe. That’s all that matters. Barnes, I’m sure I can fix you. Just help me set this stuff up again. I can fix this all.” He gets up, and starts to set his tables up again.


	3. Tony (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PANIC ATTACK IN THIS CHAPTER TOO!

Tony wakes up to find himself in a bare room. Barnes is gone! Steve is gonna freak! Oh well, when is he not in trouble anymore? He gets to his feet and walks out to the kitchen.   
“Hey Mr. Stark! You finally got up! Natasha is making French toast!” Peter looks up from the table.  
Tony stiffens. “Kid. What are you doing here? Steve is gonna go ballistic! I don’t want you to get in trouble!”  
“Mr. Stark, what are you talking about? Steve doesn’t care. It’s not like I have school or anything.”  
Bucky walks into the kitchen and drapes his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Good morning babe, where were you this morning?”  
Tony jerks away, breath coming in short bursts. “What are you doing? Why would you do that?”  
“Tony, hon, what’s the matter? Tell me three red things you see…”  
Steve walks in, and Tony loses it. He curls up in a ball and starts shaking.   
“What’s the matter? Is he ok?” Steve asks.  
“I don’t know. You might want to leave – both of you.” Rhodey says. “Tones. Tones. You’re ok. Come on, tell me what’s goin on.”  
“Rhodey, come on. You have… have… to leave. Rogers'll kill you. He promised!” Tony gasps out. “Tell me you’re a hallu…ci…natio…n. I can’t…” He passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Amelia Lyons. Why does that sound familiar? Oh my gosh. Tony, why would you reach out to her?” Pepper mumbles to herself. She presses the intercom. “Send her up.”  
Amelia is ushered through the door. “Hi Ms. Potts. I’m not sure if you know me…”  
“Ms. Lyons. When did Tony contact you?”  
“Ms. Potts. This is hard to explain, but umm… I’m actually from a different dimension. I have known Tony for years now. We got sent to this dimension by an Asgardian witch who wanted to teach him humility. I don’t know how long we'll be here or anything. Sam sent me to you. What is Tony like in this dimension?”  
“Well, now he's afraid of his own shadow because no matter what he does, Rogers yells at him or worse. What you have to know about this dimension is that Steve Rogers is basically the tyrant of the world. What he says goes and no one dares to go against him. I love Tony and all, but the best thing I can do for him is stay out of this situation. Believe me, Rhodey tried so hard to put an end to Steve's rule, but Rogers had him dishonorably discharged from the Air Force and no hospital will help him with his spinal injury. Peter tried, too, but we stopped him before Steve wrecked up his life, too. I feel terrible about it, but I am just running Stark Industries the way I believe Tony would want me to. He’s not safe at the Tower, but if he ever tried to leave, his fate would be much worse. But Rogers won’t kill him. He likes to tell people it’s because he ‘forgives’ and ‘has compassion’ but it’s because he hates Tony and none of us know why.”  
“Hmmm… and what do you know of Barnes?”  
“He’s either as evil as Rogers or too much of a coward to do anything about it. I believe Barnes is the only one Rogers will listen to.”  
“That I can believe, but maybe we don’t know the full story. Is there anything I can do about it?”  
“Not if you don’t want to ruin the life of this dimension’s version of you… I suggest that you just hope and pray that you get returned soon.”  
“What about Bruce? And Thor? Have you heard from them?”  
“No. They’ve been out of contact for years.”  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“Three years now… since the whole ‘Civil War’. Tony got back from Siberia broken and almost dead to Steve preaching to the world. He never got any better.”  
“Where is Rhodes now, then?”  
“Tony’s Malibu house. He’s cut off from the rest of the world though. I make sure he has food, running water, and electricity, but without hurting Tony, there’s nothing else I can do.”  
“Then that'll be my first stop. I’m not going to stop until this atrocity is ended.”  
“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you. And please know, if I knew any way that I could step in without hurting Tony or the things he loves, I would do it in a heartbeat. Good luck.” Pepper gives her a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rhodey...


	5. Amelia (2)

 

 

 _ **Another day in this world of pain**._ Amelia wakes up to the bright sun on her face. **_Where am I?_ **She shields her eyes and looks around. This was her neighborhood, but her house was gone? What did Captain Stooge Rogers find out she was related to Tony Stark or something? Like seriously, she _just_ found out. How does everyone know things before her? **_I’m never drinking again_**. She gets up and walks to old Mrs. Davis' house.  
“Amelia! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long!” Her eyes crinkle up into a wrinkly smile. “Tell me, how's life living with all those superheroes?”  
“What? Mrs. Davis, I have no idea what's going on. I woke up and my house is gone! Did Rogers have anything to do with it?”  
A crash of thunder comes, and who lands down but Thor? Well, he's a little too late… unless he agrees with Rogers. Probably. Amelia storms out of the house and up to Thor. “What. Did. You. Do?”  
“Amelia, love. I’m sorry. I was unaware that Amora would come after you like that.”  
She stops, confused. “What? Amora – whoever she is – tore my house down?”  
“No, your house has been torn down for years. You and Tony had it destroyed.” As she looked more confused, something dawned on him. “No. Amora!!” He yells at the sky.  
“What are you doing? What is going on?” Amelia shakes her head and backs up.  
“She sent my Amelia to an alternate dimension. And you must be the other her. Come, let me take you back to the Tower.”  
“Is Rogers an evil overlord in this universe?” Amelia asks cautiously.  
“No. He has no ruling power whatsoever. You come from an odd universe. Get ready.” He embraces her, then flies up. They get to the Tower in no time.  
“It looks the same.” Amelia says doubtfully. “Did you bring me here so Rogers can deal with me himself. I didn't even know until a week ago! Honestly! I was living my life minding my own business!”  
Wilson and Banner meet them on the dock. “This is the other dimension's Amelia?” Wilson asks.  
“Aye. She doesn’t particularly like me.”  
“Let’s take her into Rhodes and Tony. Maybe she can help them out. I’m calling Strange. He might be able to help too.”  
**_Great. Now I’m being thrown in the prison that they put Rhodes in after he tried to fight the rule._** Amelia thinks. “No. I’m not going in just so you can throw me in prison. Send Rhodes out here, prove that he's free to go anywhere, and then I will try to help you.”  
Wilson looks at her weirdly. “Let me go get him. I think I might know what’s going on.”  
He takes out his cell phone and calls Rhodes on speaker. “Hey, can you come out for a sec? I need ya for something.”  
Rhodes’ voice, a little annoyed, says. “I’m kind of busy at the moment. Tony's in a shock coma or something.”  
“I think we have a good lead for it, but the person who has the info needs verification that you aren’t being forced into anything or something. Dude, Amelia’s out here.”  
“I'll come. For a few seconds.” He reluctantly agrees. He steps outside after a minute.  
Amelia walks up, eying him. “Your braces are working great. Who's been updating them?”  
“Uhh… Tony?”  
“How’s he been?”  
“Pretty good. Until he woke up this morning.”  
“Ok, let me see him. Maybe I can help.” She waves to Thor and Wilson, motioning them inside. They follow her.  
“Here he is.” Rhodes leads her into a medical room where Tony is lying on a bed. Barnes is sitting on a chair, holding his hand and sniffling.  
“Soo… what’s the deal with them?” Amelia asks quietly.  
“They're… uh… married.”  
“Heh.” She laughs, then walks up to the bed. “Barnes, that’s not your Tony.”  
He looks up. “What?”  
“We’re from an alternate universe where he is forced to serve your every need. I don’t know what else goes on in the Tower, but I wouldn’t be surprised to hear that any rumor is true. Rogers is an evil overlord. Everything he says goes, and everyone is afraid to cross him. He has it out for Tony, and when Rhodes went up against him, Rhodes was dishonorably discharged and lost all contact to the world. My theory is that Rogers has him locked in a cell. Tony has become the scapegoat for all problems in the world, and everyone wanted him executed. Rogers didn’t, however, because as a leader, he must show ‘compassion' and ‘will allow him to live'. No one has seen him for years. But this" She gestures at Tony’s frail, bruised form, “must be what he looks like.”  
Barnes covers his mouth with his hand and tries to hold back his tears. “Why would Steve do that?”  
“It’s like a older version of his MIT form.” Rhodes observes. “I don’t really want to send him back, but I don’t want our Tony over there, either.”  
“If you like him even a little bit then you wouldn’t want him anywhere near there.”  
“Why don’t the other Avengers try to stop Steve?” Barnes asks.  
“I don't know. I don't agree with Rogers and I try to stay as much out if it as I can.”  
“Well Bruce went to get Strange. Maybe he can shed some light on this situation. All we can do now is wait for Tony to wake up.” Wilson takes a seat in the room.


	6. Tony (1)

Once Tony has his screens up and running, he asks Bucky, “So do you feel ok in your own head?”  
“Ummm… I don’t know. I never feel like I’m not in control, but I have been living in solitude so I’m not sure.” He smiles a little.  
“Oh goodie. You have a sense of humor. I’m not sure I could survive here if you didn’t.”  
“You shouldn’t have to.” Bucky looks remorseful.  
“Well I’m here so I should make the best of it. Do the trigger words still work on you?”  
“No.”  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know… I don't remember. Sorry.”  
“Hey! It’s ok. We’ll figure it out. I'm trying to remember what Shuri told me she did. Um, long meditations and herding goats. Well, you definitely have time for meditation. Not sure if you have goats.”  
“No… I don't think so.”  
“Can I scan your brain, see if it has anything weird going on?”  
“I don’t do well with medical machinery.”  
“Even if it’s like really quick? No hooking you up to anything – you just have to lie here as I wave this this over your forehead.”  
“I… guess.” Bucky lies on the counter. Tony waves the paddle over his head, and turns to the display on the screen.  
“You’re good to sit up now. I’m trying to remember if this is any different than my- the Bucky in my dimension.” Tony closes his eyes, trying to compel an image to the front of his mind. He opens his eyes. “That black spot.” He points to a spot about an inch in diameter. “That wasn’t there. Can I talk to Stephen Strange?”  
“Umm… I don’t know. I don’t know much though.” Bucky closes his eyes and lies back down.  
“What could it be…” Tony muses, searching Stephen Strange.  
“What is going on?” A voice bellows from the doorway. “Stark! You are supposed to be his servant, not try to force him to your bidding!” Steve picks up Tony by the neck, choking him.  
“Steve. He’s helping me. It was my idea.” Bucky grabs Steve’s arm, who in turn leaves go of Tony. Tony falls to the ground, wheezing.  
“Are you sure? Are you ok?” Steve asks Bucky gently.  
“I’m fine. Tony thinks he can fix my brain totally. He needs the help of a Stephen Strange, though?”  
“If it can help, but I will be overseeing it all. No funny business. Do you need Tony at the moment?”  
“Ummm… no? Why?”  
“I have a use for him. Stark, on your feet now!” As Tony stumbles to get up, Steve drags him away by his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a sense of foreboding...


	7. Bucky (2)

**_I should’ve said yes_**. Bucky thinks as Tony is dragged away. **_What could Steve have for him that won’t cause him so much pain?_**  
He gets off the counter and goes to find Wilson, who is in his room. “Wilson?”  
“Call me Sam. What’s up?” Sam looks up from the book he is reading.  
“Do you know of a ‘Stephen Strange'?”  
“Uhh… yea. World-famous neurologist. He was in a bad car accident a while ago, and no one has really heard from him since. Why?”  
“Tony said he could fix my brain, but he found something that he's not sure about. He said he would need the help of Stephen Strange.”  
“Well, we're figure something out. Hey, where is Tony?”  
Bucky is reluctant to say. “Steve said he needed him for something.”  
“Oh no.” Sam’s shoulders slump in defeat. “You do understand what’s probably happening?”  
“Yes. I… wish that I stopped it.”


	8. Rhodey (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS!

_Colonel, there is a person making her way to the door. Due to my limitations without Sir to update me, I don’t know who she is_. JARVIS' voice woke Rhodes from his reverie.  
“I’m not a Colonel anymore, J. Let’s go see who she is.” He stiffly rises from his chair and slowly walks over to the door. He opens it to a woman whose arm was raised to knock. “May I help you?”  
Her eyes turn sad. “Oh Rhodey, what he did to you.” She says quietly, as to herself.  
“I'm sorry, who are you?” He asks, rather snappishly.  
“Oh I’m sorry. My name is Amelia Lyons, Tony’s cousin. Now, you wouldn’t know me because in this universe, he has never met me. However, we were sent to this dimension by Amora, Thor's biggest fan girl. I need your help. May I come in?”  
“Lyons. That name is familiar. I guess, but I must warn you, I don’t have much to serve you.”  
She waves her hand. “I know. Pepper told me.”  
“Pepper. How is she?”  
“Tired and feels incredibly guilty.”  
“I can imagine, but she’s doing what’s best.”  
“Yea I agree. So what do you know about this situation?”  
“After the Civil War, Tony gets back from Siberia three days after he leaves to go, and he’s all beat up and broken. He starts to work on my leg braces so that’s why I have any at all. The next day, Rogers keeps popping up on TV channels, ‘explaining himself’ to the world. Why he did what he did, and how Tony is the cause of all the bad in the world – a whole load of crap.  
Next thing you know, he’s getting pardoned and people are calling for Tony’s arrest. And Tony’s just so tired. He doesn’t want to deal with anything anymore. So he doesn’t fight back, he just stays in isolation. Until people actually come to the Tower and try to drag him out. Like I don’t know where all this rage was coming from. Peter, FRIDAY, and I try to stop them, but Tones just walks up and lets them take him. He looks at me and says, ‘They'll just kill me. It’s better that way.’ And what could I do at that time? I was crippled and old. They tase Peter and Rogers uses his shield – yea he shows up at the end like ye olde hero – and turns off FRIDAY'S source. She’s not as sentient as old J, here. The people wanted him killed, but Rogers had a better idea. These are his words, exactly.  
‘No, don’t kill him! Let him live – we aren’t monsters, you know. Bring him back to the Tower, and he can serve the one to whom he has caused so much pain. My friend, Bucky Barnes, will make sure he doesn’t get off too easily.’ And since then, no one has seen Barnes and rarely Tony. But every time I had seen Tony, he looked more gaunt and tired. He’s slowly dying unhappily, and that’s what Rogers wants.”  
“And this doesn’t seem uncharacteristic of your dimension’s Rogers?”  
“Had it been before the Civil War, I would have been shocked, but since then, nothing that he does would surprise me.” Rhodey clenches his fists.  
“And no one has heard from Bruce or Thor in awhile right?”  
“Right.”  
“Have you heard of Stephen Strange?”  
“The douche-y neurosurgeon? Yea. Don’t really know him though.”  
“In my dimension, he became a wizard. I need to find him. He could probably help. I don’t know if you know, but Sam’s playing the devil’s advocate to help Tony.”  
“Well, he has some sense. Be careful. Steve's got a powerful hold.” Rhodes warns her.  
“Thanks Colonel. Here’s my number. Stay in touch – I may need your help.” She gives him a card. “And you will always be a Colonel in my eyes.”


	9. Bucky (2)

“Who should be there when Tones wakes up?” Bucky asks. “He obviously didn’t react well to me or Rhodey.”  
“Agreed. Was anyone on his side at the Tower?”  
“Knowing Rogers, probably not; however, we had not heard from Bruce or Thor. Banner would be my best bet. I can go in, too.” Amelia speaks up.  
_**This sucks. I can’t even be with my husband when he wakes up.**_ Bucky hangs his head. “We'll watch from the glass then?”  
“That’d probably be best, yes.”  
A few hours later, Tony stirs and opens his eyes. “Bruce, is that you?”  
“Yea Tony. Let me check your vitals.”  
“Bruce, I didn’t mean to. I know Rogers won’t care, but I really didn’t. They were just all here, and I know it’s my fault, and then Barnes kissed me. Why would he do that? Bruce, do you know what’s going on? Is this another thing that Rogers has thought up? Was it an illusion?”  
“Tony, you were transferred into an alternate dimension. You’re safe, Rogers can’t hurt you. Everyone is ok. You’re ok.”

“Alternate dimension?” He sits up wonderingly. “Is your Tony…” His breath comes in pants. “That means your Tony is in _my_ hellhole! I have to get back – no one should take my spot!”

“Tony, sit back. Breathe. He'll be ok… he's got Amelia with him. She's pretty smart. She'll figure something out. And I know that our Tony, as self-hating as it is, he would be glad to take some pain to give you some rest.” Bruce tries to re-assure him.  
Bucky fights to keep from crying. Tony just looks like he’s afraid it’s all an elaborate way to give him false hope just to have it ripped from him.  
Tony sits there quietly for about 10 minutes, then he asks. “So what’s different in this dimension?”  
Amelia looks to Bruce, who says, “Well, Steve Rogers isn’t evil, apparently. There was a Civil War, but you and Rogers worked out your differences. You forgave Barnes for killing your parents because you knew he was brainwashed. Once you started talking to each other, it was a kind of slow burn, but you realized you were compatible. Tony, it may come as a shock to you, but you and Bucky are married.”  
Surprisingly, Tony takes this calmly. “Ok, what else?”  
“This is your cousin Amelia Lyons, but from your dimension. She's never met you, but in our dimension, you two are very close. In fact, Amora sent you to this place because she was jealous of our dimension’s Amelia, who is dating Thor.”  
“Hold up. What?” Amelia stops him. “I’m sorry – why didn't I know this?”  
Bruce shoots her a look. “Because we were focused on Tony?”  
“Yea but… oh well. So is there anything else he should know?”  
“Not anything ground-shattering. Tony, do you care if I run some tests?”  
“As long as it’s only you, Brucie-bear. I don’t know if trust the others.”  
“Just lie back and rest. You need it. We'll get you some food when you wake up again.”


	10. Amelia (1)

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Amelia knocks on the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum.   
“I’m not interested in buying anything.” She recognized Strange’s deep voice.  
“I’m not selling anything. Dr. Strange, I need your help. It concerns dimension-travelling.”  
“I’m sorry. And how could I help you?”  
“Are you not the Master of the Mystic Arts?” She challenges. Automatically she is let in the door.  
Stephen Strange squints at her. “Your aura is different.”  
“Probably because I’m from a different dimension.”  
“How could that have happened?”  
“An evil Asgardian witch with a crush on Thor sent me and Tony Stark to this dimension, and the versions of us to our world, probably.”  
“Well, your Tony Stark – I pity him.” Strange’s eyes go soft for a moment. “I mean, he was an egotistical douchebag, but no one deserves what he’s most likely going through.”  
“So you can help me?”   
“What can I do?”  
“Well, first how to open a portal to our dimension. Then we have to figure out how to save Tony.” Amelia suggests.  
“It may be more than what you are bargaining for, but we can try.” Strange warns. “Rogers has nothing on me anyhow.”


	11. Bruce (1)

Bruce's forehead wrinkles in worry. These tests were not reading right. He had even called in Helen Cho, who was as perplexed as he was. “Maybe they’re dimension has a different way of reading tests?” Helen guesses. “Where’s Amelia?”  
When she was asked in private, she said. “No, something is definitely wrong with his body. I was a nurse in Louisiana in my dimension. I have… no idea what that could be!”  
“It looks like it is slowly eating away at his body all the while strengthening it, too. It’s all through his veins!” Bruce turns a little green at that.   
Bucky speaks up. “When he was sleeping, I sat with him for a little bit. I…I noticed that he has injection marks on his arms?”  
“You think he's shooting himself up?” Sam asks.  
Amelia snorts. “Nope. We would all know if he tried something like that. Any mistake that he made was publicized. They’ve got to be doing this to him.”  
“If we ever contact that dimension, I am going to rip Steve in half.” Bruce growls.  
Steve had looked distraught through the whole time. “Why would I do something like that? I can’t think of anything that anyone could have done that would make me Hitler.”


	12. Tony (1)

“When did you gain a backbone?” Steve sneers. He seems a little annoyed.  
“Since I decided that I’m not afraid of you.” Tony shot back.  
Steve quickly slaps him across the face. “I've humbled you once before. I can do it again.”  
“Ow. Why do people want me to be humble? I thought the arrogance was part of the charm.” Tony just eggs him on. “ And honestly, you should be thanking me. I’m fixing your Bucky’s brain. He'll be good to go before you know it.”  
Steve takes a few deep breaths. “You know what? I think I changed my mind about my workout today. I think I _will_ go to my private gym, and you will be my punching bag. Maybe that will knock some sense into you.” He kicks Tony in the stomach. When Tony doubles over, he grabs him by the hair and drags him to the elevator.  
_**Probably not my best idea.**_ Tony thinks as his body screams in pain across the floor. ** _I should’ve played that differently._**  
Steve handcuffs him to a rig that is usually used to hang punching bags.  
“Ooh kinky. My safeword is coconuts.” Tony snarks. The only response he receives is a kick to the knee.  
Rogers lets out a scream of rage and starts pounding on him with more vigor than Tony had ever seen Steve fight. By 10 minutes, he was ready to meet Lady Death. Rogers stops, seeing Tony is close to death. He yanks him down from the rig and lies him on a bed, hooking him up to a machine. A thousand needles prick Tony’s skin and rush of pain flows through his veins. Two minutes later, he is back, seemingly as healthy as ever, cuts and bruises gone, but the pain was still there.  
Rogers pushes him off the bed. “Go. And keep your mouth shut. I won’t hesitate to hurt you worse next time. Find Bucky at once.”  
Tony limps out, trying to figure out what just happened.


	13. Bucky (1)

“Hey,” Bucky peeks his head in the door. “How are you?”  
Tony’s breath catches in his throat. _**This one likes you.** _He tells himself. “I’m ok. I think.”  
“I’m happy to see that. Do you mind if I sit with you for a little bit?”  
“Yea sure. Have a seat.” Tony agrees.  
Bucky takes the seat closest to Tony. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, trying not to look at each other.  
“So this dimension me is married to you?” Tony finally asks.  
Bucky nods. “I know. I had trouble believing he’d like me at first, too.”  
“No. That’s not what I meant. Just am trying to wrap my head around… everything. How did you get your brain fixed?”  
“Shuri did most of it, but you lent her the BARF software. Is the Bucky in your dimension…” He trails off.  
“He has a brain anomaly that I can’t figure out. And Steve never gave me enough time or research to figure it out. Then he smashed…” His breath hitches, and he starts to shake.  
“Hey. Hey. You don’t have to talk about it.” Bucky soothes.  
“Yes, I do. So you will send me back because you don’t want your husband over there any longer than he has to.”  
“You’re right. I don’t want him over there, but I don’t want you over there either. No one should have to go through anything like that.” Bucky’s eyes grow sad.  
“Why? You did.”  
“And I wouldn’t wish it even on Zola himself, the monster that he was.”  
“You’re a better man than I’d ever be. Anyways, Barnes has something wrong in his brain, and I can’t fix it. When I told Steve that, he…” He exhales deeply. “He tore up my bots.”  
Bucky gasps. “But they’re like your children.”  
“He knew it would hurt. And he, he ruined Rhodey's life and almost ruined Peter’s – all because of me! I’m not worth all that! I’m glad Pepper was smart enough to realize that.” He could never fault her for that. All he was was a waste of space his whole life – even when he thought he was trying to help. He should’ve just died in Afghanistan or killed himself before Ultron happened at least.  
“Don’t do that.” Bucky warns. “You may not be my husband, but you have the same face. I know when you’re thinking bad about yourself. Stop. You are worth it all. Rogers is just being a jerk wad.”  
Tony sniffles, then laughs. “Jerk wad? I’ve never heard that one before.”  
“Yea, I’m told that I’m pretty creative with insults.” Bucky smiles. He’s not smart enough to figure out portals, but at least he’s good at this.  
“I can tell you love him. Your Tony.” Tony speaks up after while. “If you look at him like you’re looking at me. He’s lucky.”  
“No, I’m the lucky one. You guys are so far out of my league.”  
Tony snorts but doesn’t answer. “Is Rhodey ok?” He asks instead.  
“Better than ever. He’s the leader of the Avengers now.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“After the so-called ‘Civil War', the world didn't trust Steve, so they turned to Tony, who said he would rather not take the responsibility. He then nominated Rhodes, who as he pointed out was used to leadership. He’s an Air Force colonel – knows how hierarchies work. Everyone agreed that he was best fit.”  
Tony starts to cry silently. “So basically my universe is where Steve wins the war, whereas yours is where I did.”


	14. Bucky (2)

Bucky and Sam are researching Stephen Strange when Tony walks in. He walks over to the couch and collapses.  
“Are you ok?” Bucky walks over to him.  
“No offense Barnes, but your old pal is messed up.” Tony covers his eyes with his arm.  
Sam smirks. “This is the Tony Stark we all need. I can tell you’re not from this universe.”  
“So we are looking into Stephen Strange, but it looks like he went missing after he had a bad car accident. Some think he’s dead.”  
“Try 177A Bleecker St. That’s where he lives in my universe. He should he able to help. Tell him to wear a suit and leave Levi behind.” Tony’s eyes stay closed.  
Sam looks at Bucky, the shrugs. “Can’t hurt.” He says. He gets up to go.  
“Wilson.” Tony calls. Sam stops. “Rogers trusts you, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“He’s going to want to oversee everything. Strange may want to privately pass on a message to me. I need you to be the go-between. Are you comfortable with that?”  
“Yea.”  
“Thank you.”  
Sam leaves, and Bucky surveys Tony, who still has his eyes closed. Physically, he looked in perfect condition. Why was he acting exhausted? As if feeling eyes on him, Tony opens his. His eyes are tired – he looks old.  
“Yes?” Tony questions.  
Bucky shrugs and takes a seat on the floor.  
“Hey, come sit on the couch. I can move.” Tony sits up and scoots to the end of the couch.  
“No, I'm…” Bucky starts to protest, then moves to the couch.  
“So…. Do you have any questions for me?”  
“What… what am I like in your dimension?”  
“One of the best people I know.” Tony’s smile is gentle. “Excepting Rhodey and Peter, of course. You and I are married, and I had never been happier. Shuri fixed your brain with the help of my BARF equipment. I’m guessing she doesn’t have much of a role in your life in this universe.”  
“Who’s Shuri?”  
“T'Challa, the Black Panther? She's his genuis little sister. She's even smarter than me.”  
“Steve had T'Challa confined to his own country because of what he did to me. I don’t know anything about it or him. But I’m married to you? Why would you marry me? After all I did?”  
“Barnes, it wasn’t you. It was your body, but you weren’t the one doing the killing. That was HYDRA. I knew that, and after I had gotten over the first moments of shock and rage, I forgave you, even though there was nothing to forgive. When the ‘Rogues' returned, you and I grew close and realized that we had a lot in common. I was pleasantly surprised when you told me you liked me, too.”


	15. Sam (2)

**_What kind of place is this?_** Sam thinks as he stands outside of the Sanctum Sanctorum. He knocks on the door. It opens. **_That’s creepy. I’m feeling like this is a horror movie – c’mon Sam, you’re smarter than this._** He berates himself as he cautiously walks inside. Suddenly he is pulled into a room. There sit Amelia and Stephen Strange.  
“Sam Wilson.” Strange says in a strangely calming deep voice.  
 ** _What the heck Wilson? His voice isn’t any deeper than lots of guys!_ **“That’s me.” Sam keeps his voice steady. “Are you Stephen Strange?”  
“Depends on who’s asking?”  
“Tony Stark.”  
Strange snorts. “You’re lying. Stark can’t ask for people.”  
“He can if it means fixing the Captain’s boyfriend’s brain.” Sam counters.  
Amelia groans. “So he’s just gonna try to fix it all. Tony, use the common sense you were gifted with.”  
“If I may, Tony asked me to be the go-between. Steve Rogers will be overseeing all procedures, but I could secretly pass a message onto Tony if you would like me to?”  
“Aren’t you Captain America's right-hand man? How do I know you’re not spying on us for Rogers?” Strange narrows his eyes.   
“You don’t. But as I am the one with the most sense on this team other than Rhodes, I hope you will understand that I think Rogers is off the deep end, but the public likes him. If anything happened to him, we'd have the apocalypse on our hands. So I go against him in small or secret ways that he doesn’t notice. I don’t openly rebel , or life would be a lot worse for several people. Rogers didn’t destroy Rhodes publically because of me. He was going to have Jim beaten in the streets, then left to rot in some corner. I asked Cap to let him stay at the Malibu house where he couldn’t bother anyone because he used to be a good friend. I know this all sounds hard to believe, but I’m just trying to survive and make some people’s life a little less hell-ish at the same time.”  
“Ok. Tell Captain Rogers that I will be there tomorrow at promptly 12:30pm. I will assess the situation before I can pass along a message to Stark.”  
Sam nods, turns to leave, then stops. “Strange? Tony asked me to tell you to wear a suit and leave Levi behind. Who’s Levi?”  
Something red whooshed past Sam’s head and settled on Strange’s shoulders. Strange smiles indulgently. “This is Levi. The Cloak of Levitation. Don’t worry, I will come as the old Stephen Strange.”


	16. Steve (2)

Steve paces the floor. Where is Sam? He usually tells him when he goes out. A knock on the door makes him growl out. “Who’s there?”  
“Cap? It’s Sam. I have a message for you.”  
He sighs with relief. “Come in. What’s up?”  
“Bucky told me to find Stephen Strange for you. He said Stark told him that Strange was the key to healing his mind?” Sam questions.  
“Yes. That’s ok. What did Strange say?”   
“He said he will be here at 12:30pm on the dot. He looks forward to meeting you, I think.”  
Steve is pleased. Sam never drops the ball. There’s a reason why he trusts the Falcon so much. “Sam?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you think I’m doing a good job?” He makes himself look vulnerable.  
“As good most people, I guess.” Came Sam’s reply. Steve beams.   
“Thank you Sam. I just feel like some people are against me. Don’t they know what Tony has done to this world? And recently, he's been talking back to me! He should be humbled!”  
“I don’t know Cap. How about you get your mind on something that makes you happy? Pretty soon, Barnes will be good as new. You'll have him back. Imagine what you guys would do once he’s ok with his mind!”  
Steve smiles. **_This is why I trust Sam more than anyone else._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sam a double agent??


	17. Tony (1)

“So he'll be here tomorrow? Great!” Tony smacks his hands together. “And Amelia was with him?”  
“Yea then I told Steve and had a really disturbing conversation with him. He really hates you man! Any clue why?”  
“Dude. I’m not even _from_ this universe. How would I know?”  
“Will he actually be able to fix me?” Bucky sounds hopeful.  
“If anyone can, it’s him.” Tony assures him. “I’m hungry. What do you want? If I go to the kitchen, it has to seem like I’m getting something for you.”  
“Whatever. I can eat anything.” Bucky mumbles. “I don’t really like what he’s doing to you.”   
“It’s ok. Hey, now I don’t have to spend time with Birdbrain and Wendy the witch.” Tony grins. He walks out of the room.  
Bucky turns to Sam. “Is this what he used to be like?”  
“When we first met. It went downhill from there. He was always hit with some problem or another.”   
Tony walks out to the kitchen. Barton is sitting at the table with his eyes closed. He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out some leftover mac n cheese. He grabs that and a few protein bars, then turns to go back to Barnes' room. He stifles a scream when Wanda's face is less than a foot from his own.   
“Why aren’t you on your knees, dog?” She sneers.   
“Oh honey. You wish. Unfortunately, I don’t sleep with witches. In fact, I’m kind of tired of wit…” He is now floating in the air, surrounded by red magic.   
“You will show me some respect." Wanda growls.  
“Or what? I’m stuck here? You realize that Barnes is going to come looking for me. Do you _want_ to be in trouble with Cap?”  
“Wanda will kill you.” Clint advises, lifting his head from the table.   
“Thanks for _your_ contribution Birdbrain. Ever so astute.”  
Suddenly the magic is gone, and Tony tumbles to the floor. Wanda and Clint are looking behind Tony, wide eyed. Barnes is standing there, looking downright murderous.  
“Stark was… being an entitled jerk again…” Clint defends them lamely, voice trailing off when Barnes silently walks over to Tony. He pulls him up by the arm, glances over him, and points to the container of food on the floor. Startled, Tony looks up at him. Barnes’s face is shaded from the archer and witch. He winks, then turns his head and glares at the other two, who cower at his gaze. Bucky yanks Tony up and pushes him towards his room. Tony waves at Barton and Wanda.  
Once they are back inside, Bucky sighs. “Sorry if I hurt you at all. And let me know if they antagonize you at all. They’re a little entitled.”  
“They don’t scare me at all. Wanda’s got a lotta bark, but her bite is kind of weak.”  
“Well, I’m going to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Bucky hesitates. “Steve usually makes you sleep on the floor in his room, but you can sleep here unless he comes to get you. My bed is plenty big enough for the both of us.”  
“No funny business, though. I may be married to a Bucky, but not you.” Tony’s eyes twinkle as he lies on the bed.


	18. Rhodey (1)

Thor returns to the Tower later that day. “Strange is away fighting something. Wong doesn’t know when he will be back. He won’t leave the Sanctum until Strange gets back.”  
Rhodes shakes his head. “Well, what can we do? Nothing. Any word from Amora?”  
“Nay, but she may show up soon.”   
Bucky stick his head in the door. “Rhodey, Tones is awake. He wants to see you if you’re available.”  
Nothing is more important than Tony right now, alternate universe or not. “Sure. I'll be right over.”   
He knocks on the door and walks into the hospital room where Tony is. “Tony?”  
“Rhodey.” Tony’s eyes are filled with tears. “You’re ok. You might be from a different dimension, but at least I know that one James Rhodes is ok. I don’t even know where my Rhodey is. It’s like he dropped off the face of the Earth. He’s alive, though, because Rogers uses him as a threat as if I wouldn’t do what he asked anyways.”  
Rhodes' heart breaks at the pain in Tony’s eyes. “Well, I can tell you this much. Your Rhodes does not regret sticking up for you. Because his name is James Rupert Rhodes, and that's what James Rupert Rhodes' do.”  
Tony cracks a smile at that. “So what is your deal here? I heard you’re the leader of the Avengers now.”  
Rhodey smiles. “Yea, Carol and I.”  
“Carol’s alive in your universe?”  
“Yea, she came back, all supercharged and glowy. She inspired Fury to create the Avengers Initiative. She left again to protect other planets in the universe, but she’s back a lot. I like to think it’s because of me.” Rhodey grins.  
“Is she here now?”  
“No, she’s off fighting some Skrulls in the next solar system over."  
“Skrulls?”  
“Yea, they’re aliens that can mimic another being’s features and powers.”  
“Oh. That’s cool then. What of Pepper? Does she still like me?”  
“Romantically, no. She’s happily married to Happy. Heh heh. No pun intended.”  
“That’s good. He deserves her a lot more than I ever did.” Tony halts. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what your dimension’s version of me is like.”  
“He’s you with more sass and confidence. But he also doesn’t have an evil dictator using him as a scapegoat.”  
They sit in silence until Rhodes looks over to see Tony gently snoring. He looks peaceful. He places a kiss on Tony’s cheek and walks out. 


	19. Stephen Strange (2)

Strange wakes up with a groan. He does not want to go to the Tower today. Rogers was someone he just didn’t want to deal with. Honestly, it wouldn’t take much to decimate the Captain, but that 1). Bring the mystic arts to the forefront and 2). Probably make him ruler of this… whatever it is – or cause the world to fall into chaos – both outcomes would be unpleasant. “Time to learn to act.” He tells himself as he dresses.   
Once at the Tower, Wilson lets him in. “They’re in the workshop. I'll take you there.”  
On his way, he sees a woman in her 20s and a man in his 30s or 40s just lounging in the living room, talking about some movie. **_Must be Barton and Maximoff._**  
Wilson types in a password and lets Strange through the door. “I have other responsibilities, but they should be in there.”  
Strange walks into an odd scene. Barnes is sitting on a counter, Stark is kneeling on the floor at Rogers’ feet, chained to a chair. Rogers looks up and walks over to him, hand out to shake. “Dr. Strange. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Likewise. I’m sorry, I can’t shake hands.” He lifts up a shaky hand. “I have nerve damage.”  
Steve turns to glare at Stark. “You mean to tell me you brought someone who can’t even WORK? Why are you wasting my time?”  
“I just need him to tell me what’s wrong. My hands are steady enough.”  
“ **Shut up**!” Rogers kicks him in the ribs. “When I ask for your opinion, I will say, ‘Stark, what’s your opinion?’”  
Tony curls in on the pain, but rolls his eyes.  
“Steve. Stop.” Barnes says quietly. He turns to Strange. “Do you think you can help?”  
“I’m not quite sure what I will be helping with, but I was a skilled neurosurgeon. I should be able to help.”  
Barnes hops down from the counter and helps Tony up, moving the chain up with him. “Can you show the doctor what you found.”  
“Most certainly.” Stark winks at Barnes. What is going on there? “Dr. Strange, take a look at this spot. I can’t for the life of me figure it out.” He pulls up a scan on a holographic screen.  
Stephen studies the picture. It’s not a tumor. “Do you have a side view?” After looking at different angles, he is able to identify the problem. He tells Stark how to fix it, adding that he'll be back tomorrow to make sure it all goes right.   
Rogers looks a little skeptical but agrees that the plan was acceptable. He calls Wilson to show Stephen out. After they leave the room, Strange sees Rogers dragging Stark out by the hair.


	20. Amelia (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... sorry

Amelia jumps at the sound of the door slamming. Strange walks in, muttering angrily. “You ok?”  
“Yea. Just. Rogers didn’t even try to hide his abuse! He kicked him in the ribs just for talking! I don't even want to imagine what he would do if Tony did anything against his will.”  
“And my Tony,” she grimaces, “will do all he can to piss Rogers off. That's the type of person he is.”   
“I told Wilson that I can portal you guys back to your universe. That way you won’t have to deal with this anymore.”  
“Tony’s not gonna do that. He’s gonna want to stay here until they can figure out how to deal with Rogers.” Amelia shakes her head.  
“Well, he’s an idiot. I’m going back tomorrow – should have an answer then.”


	21. Amelia (2)

Amelia finds Thor sitting alone on a balcony. “Hi, are you ok?”  
“Yes, I'm fine. I just miss my Amelia deeply. She is always a comfort to me in times like these. Are you missing anyone?”  
“No. It seems like this Amelia has it all – the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life, being funded by Tony Stark.” Amelia says ruefully.  
“I am by far the perfect boyfriend, and she and Tony have had their fair share of disagreements. I have faith that your life will be better once you return to your dimension.”  
They sit in silence until Bruce sticks his head out the door. “Strange is here, Amelia.”  
They walk into hearing Tony say. “Wait. The old neurosurgeon Stephen Strange is now a _wizard_?”  
“Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts.” Strange corrects him.  
“Wizard.”  
“So you’re Dr. Strange?” Amelia questions the goateed man with a red cloak.  
“Yes. And I am going to help you return to your dimension. You are messing with the stitches of reality, and we must get it back to normal. May I have a piece of your hair?” He takes a strand of her hair and folds it this way and that, making it glow. A portal opens to where Stephen Strange and Amelia were sitting at a table, talking.  
Amelia goes to walk through, but is unable. “It’s like there’s a pane of glass here.”  
“Amora isn’t allowing any passing through,” Thor speaks up. “That is included in her curse. The only way through is for her to lift the enchantment.”  
“Well, how are we gonna get her to do that?” Bucky demands.  
Thor looks resigned. “I shall have to find a way to convince her.” He leaves the room when no one else offers to help.  
“Really guys?” Amelia whirls on them. “You know what Amora wants from Thor. You really would make him do that?”  
“What other choice do we have?” Bruce asks. “She won’t listen to any of us.”  
“Thor has outsmarted her many times; he can do it again.” Steve replies firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS SOME VIOLENCE & ABUSE! IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE SKIP OVER!


	22. Tony (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! SKIP OVER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE!

“Why don’t you know your place?” Steve yells. “I have told you MANY, MANY, _MANY_ times!”  
“No you haven’t.” Tony's words are slurring together in pain. Rogers has him spread out chained to a vertical bedframe.   
Rogers was pacing around the frame, inflicting whatever he thought best on Tony – a lash, a kick, a punch, etc. – every few seconds. At Tony’s words, he whirls to stand right in front of Stark, eyes burning. “Yes. I have!” His large hand wraps around Tony’s throat, cutting off all air. He proceeds to smack the smaller man across the face several times for good measure.   
Once again, when Rogers sees how close to death Tony is, he hooks him back up to the machine. Once Tony is healed, he grabs him by the wrist and drags him to his room. In a fit of anger, he strips Tony to his underwear and chains him to the fireplace. “You are staying here all night. Remember that I’m a super soldier, and I run pretty hot.” An evil smirk covers his face.  
For the first time, Tony feels a tinge of fear. He’s locked in a cold room, nearly naked. His anxiety spikes up and his breathing quickens. Rogers just laughs.  
“Not so bold anymore, eh, Stark? Is this really all I have to do?”  
“Careful, now, Cap. People might think you’re Captain Canada, not America.” Tony manages to get out between shudders.   
Rogers’ eyes darken, and he slams Tony’s head against the wall. Tony is unresponsive. Steve makes sure he’s breathing, and then goes to bed.  
Tony wakes up, freezing and panicking. _**Where am I?** _Then he realizes he’s in Rogers’ room. Steve is sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him.   
Once he regains his breath, Tony asks, “Can I help you?”  
Steve unchains him. “Put your clothes on and go find Bucky. Strange will be here soon.”  
Tony walks to Bucky's room to find Sam there, pacing. “Where were you, man? I’ve been looking all over!”  
“I'm sorry I was detained. What’s up?”  
“Strange can portal you back.”  
“No. I need to at least fix Barnes’s brain, and I would like to find a way to stop Rogers, too. Tell him thanks for the offer, but no thanks as of now.”  
Bucky steps out of the room. “You should go home… to your husband.”  
“I’ll get there eventually, but I’m not letting a weaker version of me have to deal with that monster. I’m sorry.”


	23. Wanda (2)

Wanda watches Strange walk into the Tower again. Sam meets him to escort him to the workshop. **_Something’s fishy about this guy._ **She thinks. **_I’m going to follow them._**  
Sam leads him to the workshop and leaves him there. Once inside, Strange nods at Rogers and Barnes.   
“Are you ready?” He asks Stark, who nods but has a hard time getting up.  
 ** _Good. Rogers is punishing him._** Wanda thinks. She frowns. Something’s wrong.  
Strange frowns at Rogers. “I need Stark at 100% if we want to do it your way. I am unable to do it myself, and he has the steadiest hands.”  
Steve frowns. “I’m sorry. But this needs done now. I can get Sam or Wanda.”  
“No.” Strange sighs resignedly. “I have one other way to do this. And I need to be in here ALONE with Barnes and Stark, and you will leave me alone forever after this. Am I clear?”  
“Yes. But why do you need Stark?”  
“As an assistant. This is a new thing, which I’ve only tried twice, but was successful both times.”  
Rogers relents. “I will be watching from the security cameras.”   
Wanda's eyes widen. Why would he let Strange alone with Stark and Barnes? She stays where she is and watches.   
Strange asks Barnes to lie on the table. “This will heal you very quickly. However, you may never tell anyone how it happened.” He then speaks in low tones to Stark – she can’t hear what he’s saying. Stark shakes his head in confusion, then goes over to pick up a tool.  
“Strange, you know I can’t do that.” He says.  
“You can, Tony.”  
Stark just shakes his head and walks over to Barnes. “So how do we do this?”  
“I need you to keep the scanner on him at all times so I can read his brain waves. Barnes, I need a strand of hair. Tony, you too.” Staring at the screen, he begins to weave the two strands together, muttering. _**He’s making a spell!**_ Wanda screams internally. Strange spreads his arms out, causing the blue mixture to separate and rest on both hands. He reaches up and touches Barnes’s temples. Barnes immediately relaxes, letting out a moan of relief.  
Stark cheers quietly when the spot disappears on the screen, then looks at Barnes and touches his cheek. “Is he ok?”   
“Yes. He will wake up in 5 minutes, and we will be good to go.” He looks pointedly at Stark, who grimaces.  
“Yea. About that. There’s something wrong here, and you know it.”  
“Stark. There’s nothing you can do about it. Nothing.”  
Rogers walks back into the room. “What did you do to him? Is he ok?”  
“Yes, I healed him. He should wake up any minute now."  
As if on cue, Barnes sits up, smiling. “Thank you.” He says to Strange.   
“Bucky! How… are you ok?”  
“Yes. For the first time, I… feel good!” His smile lights up his face.  
“Great! Thank you for your services.” Rogers tells Strange. “I will never ask for you again. Now leave us.”  
Strange sarcastically salutes and walks out of the workshop. Wanda watches him leave the Tower. He has magic too?  
Rogers drags Stark out, Barnes following. Seeing Wanda, Rogers smiles. “Wanda, did you hear? Bucky’s brain is 100% now.”  
Wanda smiles slightly. Barnes still scares her. She sneaks a look at him, and he glares at her. “That’s wonderful!”   
“I know, right? I need to call a press conference.”  
“Steve. I don’t want to talk to people.” Barnes warns.  
“That’s ok. You don’t have to. But the world needs to know.” He calls Maria Hill to set up a press conference. 


	24. Bucky (1)

“Can we see where Tony is?” Bucky asks Strange.   
“You might not want to…” the other Tony speaks up.  
“Yes. I do. It may be masochistic, but I need to see him.”  
Strange sighs. “You all are so needy.” He plucks a strand of the other Tony’s hair and opens a portal. Tony is kneeling on a stage with a collar around his neck and shackles on his feet. Bucky feels a growl of rage coming up his throat.  
“Ladies and gentlemen!” Steve’s voice bellows. “We are happy to announce to you that my best friend, James “Bucky" Barnes, is now completely healed today. You should expect to see us more often around the city. He will not be taking questions at this moment, but maybe in a few weeks, he will warm up to it.”  
Bucky looks at the alternate version of himself, trying to see where his mindset was. He watches as alt!Bucky looks down at the ground, then look at Tony. He says something to Rogers, who nods. Alt!Bucky helps Tony to his feet and down the stairs. Tony staggers, but he is able to walk with little or no help.  
“Do – do I treat you… like he does?” Bucky asks alt!Tony fearfully.  
He gives Bucky a grim smile. “No, you always seemed uncomfortable. But you didn’t feel ok in your own skin, so why would you feel comfortable defending me to Steve?”  
“I should. This is total crap.” Bucky grumbles.


	25. Steve (2)

_**This is all lies! Rogers just wants to be able to parade Barnes around on his arm like a piece of trashy arm candy! Why should we believe anything this liar has had to say?**_  
Steve reads this article, shaking in anger. Who would dare to say this about him and his regime? He needs to get someone on that asap. He calls Maria. “I need your best technician. He’s back.”  
Some idiot has been trolling and criticizing Steve at every turn, every decision he had made. Every time they think they caught him, all traces had been erased. Whoever this is must be one of the best techies in the world. Tony? He wouldn’t dare. Right? How could he?  
Steve jumps up. He has to find Sam. He could help.   
“You called, Cap?” Sam sticks his head in.  
“Sam, do you know what Tony does most of the day?”   
“Ummm… no? He’s usually in Bucky’s room, right?”  
“I need you to be with them. You know about the scammer guy?”  
“Yeah? You think it’s Tony?”  
“I don’t know who else it could be?”  
“Steve, if it was Tony, don’t you think he’d do much more damage than to just troll you, man. I mean, it’s not a problem to basically shadow him, but I’m just giving you my opinion.”  
“Please do. Thank you.” When he finds out who this is, he. Will have them publicly executed to show everyone what will happen if you cross him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to the hacker is?


	26. Sam (2)

_**Oh crap.**_ Sam thinks as he walks to Barnes’s room. Tony is sitting there, explaining to Barnes the pros and cons of different apps he could have on his smartphone.

“Tony.” Sam gets his attention.   
“What's up, birdman?”  
“Um. You… wouldn't… go online to criticize everything Rogers does, right?”  
“Nooo? I would tell him to his face.”  
Of course he would. For being a genius, Stark sure was an idiot. He opens his phone to the article Steve had been reading earlier.   
Tony reads it and laughs. “I kind of wish it was me. Man, that's gotta cut deep!”  
“Well, Rogers swore to publicly execute whoever is creating these articles. The only problem is, anytime they go to track it, all traces are gone. Steve thinks you are one of the only people who could do that.”  
“Well, I promise. It wasn’t me.” A sinking feeling hit his chest. He can see Tony knows exactly who it is.  
“Any idea of who?”  
“Um, no. And why would I tell you if I did? So you could go rat on them to Rogers?”  
“No, I'd want to warn them.”  
“I think they’re doing an ok job protecting themselves, don’t you think?”  
“Yea, I hope they don’t slip up at all. They bring somewhat of a balance to this world. Steve wants me to shadow you guys so I can be sure that you're not posting them.”  
“Be my guest.” Tony turns back to Barnes.


	27. Rhodey (2)

“Colonel, there is an article I think you might want to read.” JARVIS projects it onto a holographic screen.

  
**WANTED: THE PERSON BEHIND THE REBELLIOUS ARTICLES! REWARD: $2 MILLION – MUST BE ALIVE!**

  
“Oh crap. That's not good. They better watch their back even though they have been my chief source of entertainment during my exile.”  
“Colonel, if I have an inkling of a notion as to who this may be, what should I do? Should I warn them?”  
“No, Rogers did that himself. I’m sure the person will be careful. Hey J, can you queue up me all the articles this person head ever written?”  
“Will do, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... but I think ot served its purpose.


	28. Bucky (1)

Bucky spends most of his time watching through the portal. He misses his husband dearly. Last night he had a nightmare, and FRIDAY had to show him a video of Tony to calm him down. For the most part, Tony is in Barnes’s room, teaching him things about the future. Bucky watches as Barnes stares at him with a look on his face that Bucky knew only too well. “You better not be falling in love with my husband.” He grumbles.  
“You know, this isn’t healthy.” Amelia sits down beside him.  
“When have I ever proclaimed to be a healthy person?” He growls.  
“Chill out man!” Amelia raises her hand. “I was just saying that maybe you should focus on what you look like and will act like when he comes home.”  
“He’ll understand.” He turns his head back to the portal. Steve walks in the room, talks to Barnes, and then grabs Tony by the arm, dragging him out of the room. He watches as Tony is dragged to a different room where he is chained to a vertical bedframe.  
Steve walks around him, asking. “Who is the hacker?”  
Tony laughs. “Hacker? Really? That’s the term you're going with? Oh honey no.”  
Steve picks up a bullwhip and lashes him across the back. The power of Steve’s arm pushes Tony as forward as his arms will let him and then some. “TELL ME WHO IT IS!!”  
“I don’t know. Why would I know?”  
That gives him a kick to the ribs. “Because you obviously are paying them or something."  
Bucky feels his blood boil. Who does Rogers think he is? If only he could get there, he would do what the other Barnes wouldn’t and give Steve a piece of his mind.  
“What’s that?” Amelia asks. Steve is hooking a badly beaten Tony up to a machine. A translucent covering passes over Tony as Steve turns the machine on. The machine runs for 5 minutes. When the covering comes off, Tony looks fully healed, back to normal. “That’s got to be the thing that’s in Tony’s blood!” She gasps. “Do you have Bruce’s number?”  
Bucky unlocks his phone and gives it to her, not taking his eyes of the portal. Amelia calls Bruce, asking him to come over.   
Tony slowly gets off the bed, and Steve pushes him over for not being quick enough. Bucky actually growls. “I’m going to kill him.”  
“What’s up?” Bruce rushes in.   
“That machine. Tony was on the bed, broken and bleeding, but then Steve hooked him up to the machine. Now he looks perfectly healthy, but he’s in pain.”  
“So there’s something in the machine that messes with his blood.” Bruce frowns.  
“Ahem.” They all turn to look. Alt!Tony is standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. “Yea… he puts a knock-off serum in me every time he decides he wants to beat me up. I die a little more every time that machine runs. He’s slowly killing him/me.”  
“I need to get to that universe so I can kill Rogers myself!” Bucky’s expression darkens, not unlike the sky before a thunderstorm.  
“Thor is looking for Amora. Haven’t heard from him.” Bruce says. He looks uncomfortable with the whole situation.


	29. Tony (1)

“Put these on.” Steve hands Tony a pair of leather pants.   
Tony looks at them in disgust. “How about no?”  
“I swear, Stark. If you don’t, I will put them on you FOR you.”   
Deciding he didn’t want Rogers anywhere near his crotch, Tony takes the pants. When Rogers doesn’t walk out of the room, he asks, “Do you mind?”  
“No I don’t. Put them on now.” Rogers crosses his arms.  
Tony sighs, then proceeds to put the pants on. It’s kind of creepy how Steve watched him so intensely. It was making him uncomfortable.   
Steve then hands Tony a crop top. “This too.”  
“You’re kidding me.”  
“No.” Steve slaps him in the face.  
Shaking his head, Tony resignedly pulls the shirt over his head. Steve clasps the collar that Tony had on the day before around his neck.  
“Bucky and I are going for a walk. You’re coming with us.”  
**_Whatever._** Tony thinks. **_What’s the worst that can happen now?_**  
Steve attaches a leash to Tony’s collar, then pulls him out of the room to the kitchen. Natasha, back from a mission, rolls her eyes. “Is that necessary?”  
“I don’t want the public to think I’m letting him live the high life. He needs to look humbled.”  
Tony smirks. “Have fun with that.”  
“Shut up.” Steve punches him.  
Natasha raises an eyebrow, but refrains from saying anything.   
Bucky slowly slinks into the kitchen. “What’s going on?”  
“Bucky? Are you ready?”   
“As I’ll ever be.” Bucky sounds reluctant. “What are you – what is he wearing?”   
“He’s being humbled.” Steve snaps.   
“Ok…” Bucky’s voice trails off. “Do you really want him with us?”  
“He’s to wait on you, hand and foot, remember?" Bucky shakes his head but doesn’t argue. 


	30. Bucky (2)

They go to leave, Steve holding onto Tony’s leash as if he was a dog. He keeps Tony walking a few feet ahead if him at all times.  
Bucky catches Steve staring at Tony’s rear end several times. Doesn’t he hate Stark? Why would he…? Barnes decides that he can’t fault Steve – Tony had the best butt he had ever seen. It’d be pretty easy to fixate on it especially in those leather pants.   
**_Wait. What? He’s married!_ **Bucky tells himself. He tries to focus on something else.  
People stop them on the street, many of them telling him they’re glad he’s ok. He’s uncomfortable with the whole situation because he knows he can’t give Tony the credit, or Steve will punish him. He doesn’t want Tony to get more hurt than he already is. He just smiles and thanks them. After a half hour, he is dying to go home. Steve relents after an hour, and they return to the Tower.


	31. Steve (2)

Steve smiles widely after reading the scathing article about Tony's outfit and Steve's “alpha warlord" posturing. After many tries, the SHIELD technicians finally have a lead on the hacker. He cannot wait to show the rebellious world a lesson.  
He parades his way into Bucky’s room. “We believe we've found the hacker!” He singsongs to Stark.   
A flicker of fear crosses Tony’s eyes, but he puts on a brave front. “Oh yea? Who is it?”  
“We don’t… know yet, but we're close. I hope you understand the consequences that this person will face.”  
“What am I supposed to say? Yes, sir, I do? Like that will have any sway over what you do to them?”  
“Well, if you don’t tell me who it is now, you'll be facing punishment, too.”  
“Better me than them.” Tony mutters. He raises his voice. “I don’t know who it is.”  
“You’re sleeping in my room tonight.” Steve tells him coldly. Bucky looks up, as if he’s going to protest. He shakes his head and goes back to the book he’s reading. “And give Bucky a foot massage.”  
“Ok. Whatever.” Tony concedes. He gets up to get foot lotion and pumice stone. Steve kicks him in the back.  
“Crawl.” What a view! Too bad it belongs to the scum of the Earth.   
When Tony starts on Bucky's feet, Steve leaves. He'll find that hacker without Tony's help then. 


	32. Tony (1)

Shivering in the cool air, Tony almost misses the green flash that marks Amora's arrival. “Oh, the witch. She’s back.”  
“Tony Stark.” Her beautiful face twists into a sneer. “Humbled now, are we?”  
“No, not really, sweetheart. Why do you ask?”  
She growls. “It’s time for you to go home.” A ball of green appears in her hands. Once the size of a soccer ball, she shoves it at his chest. A cloud of green surrounds him.   
He wakes up in Steve’s room, but it feels warmer and homier. Steve is in bed, but sits up when he hears movement in the room. “Tony? What the heck?”  
“I’m back?”   
“Are you… our Tony?”  
“I think so. Is your Tony married to your best friend?”  
“Oh hallelujah!” Steve breathes. “Yes. Gosh, you must hate me.”  
“No, I don’t hate you. I just… wish I could help out the other dimension me more. Can you umm, unchain me? And is Amelia back? Where’s Bucky?”  
“One question at a time!” Steve chuckles. He breaks the cuffs with his bare hands. “Get some clothes on. Then find Bucky. I’ll look for Amelia, kay?”  
Tony slowly and painfully makes his way to his and Bucky’s room. His husband is not in there. He slips on a pair of sweatpants and a Tshirt, then goes to find Bucky.  
Bucky is sitting in the workshop, staring through a… portal? Through it, he can see Rogers berating another version of himself for being out of the room. Now Tony feels guilty for leaving. He walks up to Bucky and wraps his arms around him. “Hey.”  
In two seconds flat, Tony is on the floor with Barnes above him ready to strike. “Hey. Hey. Hey. Babe. It’s me.”  
“Tony?” The pain in Bucky's voice broke Tony’s heart.   
“Oh, honey, c’mere. I’m here. I’m ok. How are you?”  
“Tones. He was basically killing you! Steve…. Why would he do that?”  
“I don’t know, Buck, but Tony’s smart. He'll figure it out. When was the last time you ate?”  
Bucky looks a little guilty. “Who needs food?”  
“You, sir. You need EXTRA food because of that serum racing through you. C'mon let’s get some food. The portal will be here when we get back.”  
“Can’t we just order something?” Bucky motions to the screen. Rogers is hooking Stark up to the machine again. “He said it’s killing you?”  
“Yes, but he made an antidote. I wrote it down so I could make it here. I’ll be 100% in no time.”


	33. Tony (2)

“Stark? What are you doing out of my room? Where are your chains?” Steve’s voice wakes Tony from a peaceful sleep.   
Tony jumps up on instinct. “Wh…” He's back in his universe. Great. He just goes limp and lets Steve drag him to the “gym" aka the torture room.  
 ** _The other Tony snarked back and didn’t cower at all. He thought I didn’t deserve this. But I do._ **  
“No wisecracks today Stark?” Steve sneers.  
“What do you want me to say?” Tony asks brokenly.  
“You’re trying. That’s cute. I finally broke you.” Rogers says triumphantly.  
 ** _Nope. The other me is probably watching and thinking about how much of a failure I am. I’m not letting Rogers win. Not today._ **Tony works up a smirk. “Don’t you wish that, sweetie?”  
Steve gets angry. And when he gets angry, he gets abusive. Tony wonders why he even tries. He should just die, and everyone would be at peace.   
“Even when you're suffering, you're a beacon of hope to many people.” Amelia’s voice filters through his brain.  
 ** _I won’t give up. I can't give up. It would mean that I thought Rhodey lost everything for nothing._ **


	34. Tony (1)

“So the hacker… do you know who it is?” Sam asks Tony at breakfast. “We were trying to figure out if you did or not.”  
Tony had spent the evening alone with Bucky, making up for some of the lost time between them. No one even complained when he came down with hickeys on his neck.  
Tony swallows the food in his mouth, then opens it to speak when the door slams open.   
“Guess who’s here for a two- week long visit, losers!” A teenager with floppy blond hair stands in the doorway.   
“Well, you're a loser, too, for wanting to hang out with us.” Peter counters.   
“Not Tony. I only came for him.” He smirks at Peter.  
“Hey Harley, hypothetically speaking, if an evil Steve Rogers took over the world and made me his slave. Then he exiled Rhodey for standing up for me and made his life hell, what would you do?”  
“Wow. That is… incredibly specific. I would create an anonymous blog and freakin SLAM Rogers at every turn. He'd never figure out it was me tho, cuz he’s an old man, and I had Tony Stark teach me how to maneuver the Internet. Why are you asking?” Harley asks.  
Tony casts a pointed look at Sam, then continues eating calmly.  
“Oh. My. Gosh. Why didn’t we think of him?” Sam looks dumbstruck. “He’s basically Tony 2.0.”  
“Well we ARE connected.” Harley clarifies. “But what?”  
“I’m not telling you cuz you called me a loser.” Peter crosses his arms.  
Harley rolls his eyes. “Drama queen. I hope you know I’m only apologizing because my curiosity is getting the better of me, as it does most geniuses. Peter, darling, I am SOOO sorry for calling you a loser. Please do forgive me.”  
Peter punches him in the arm, then takes his hand. “C’mon, I’ll explain. Let's let the old people eat their breakfast in peace.” They walk out leaving behind a myriad of offended protests and obnoxious catcalls.  
“Young love.” Clint sighs dreamily. 


	35. Bucky (2)

Bucky is not surprised that he has a hard time keeping up, but he is sure that this dimension’s Tony Stark is back. He looks a little antsy, never really talks to him, and looks thinner than the one who was here two days ago. But there was something new about him. He was trying.  
“Tony,” He speaks up one time they were alone in his room.  
Stark jumps in surprise, then looks up. “What?”  
“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m guessing you’re in your correct dimension?”  
“Yes.”  
“I want to tell you that… I don’t like what Steve is doing to you. I want to stop him, but I don’t know what to do. Anything I do against him, he'll probably hurt you more.”  
Tony smiles faintly. “I know. You're almost as much a prisoner as I am. Don’t worry about it. Either I find a way out of this, or he kills me. No big deal either way.”  
“No big deal? Tony, it IS a big deal. Your life matters, you know. Even if you and Steve don’t believe it.”  
Tears spring to Tony’s eyes. “Thanks. I needed that.”   
“So tell me, what was it like in the… other dimension?”  
“He was happy. He had everything he could ever want. It was hard for me not to hate him. And then, watching him here, he handled himself here better than I ever could. I realized that I am a complete and utter failure.”  
Bucky pulls him into a hug. Stark stiffens, then relaxes into it. “You’re not a failure. Circumstances were just different for him. Maybe there’s a reason why the world is coming down on you and not him. Maybe a higher power is afraid of you or something. I don’t know. But you’ll get through it and come out on top.”  
“Thank you.” They stay like this for a long time until Tony pushes away, clears his throat, and says, “I don’t know why I told you any of that, but I swear Barnes, this better not get out. People might think I have a heart.”  
Bucky smiles softly. “Don’t worry it won’t. But I don’t know why having a heart is such a bad thing.”


	36. Amelia (1)

“Amelia!” Thor sweeps her into a tight embrace. “I have missed you!”

  
“Backatcha babe.” She squeezes back as hard as she can. “So what did you do whilst I was trapped in an alternate dimension?”

  
“I worried about you and Tony. The Tony from the other dimension was so frail… and afraid of his own shadow.”

  
“Well he has every right to be, concerning the whole attitude over there.” She grumbles. “When we first got there, Rogers hit him for opening his mouth. He doesn't even hide that he abuses Tony.”

  
“That angers me. Who knew that any version of Rogers would be like that?” Thor is visibly upset.

  
“Hon, are you forgetting Siberia?”

  
“No how could I forget that?”

  
“Well, Steve did sort of… unleash some pent-up anger…”

  
“You're right…”

  
“So why did Amora lift the curse?”

  
“I don’t know… I went to find her, and when I found her, she was shaken. She told me that she was bring you guys back already.”

  
“Amora… shaken? _Amora_??”

  
“Yea I found it odd, too.”

  
Amelia shakes her head. “I can’t believe Amora was afraid of something.” She cuddles up to him, and they sit there in peace and silence until she falls asleep.


	37. Bucky (2)

Bucky liked the other dimension Tony because he was mouthy and bold, but he is quickly gaining more respect for the original one. This Tony is being beat down at every turn. Bucky thinks that if it were he, he’d have killed himself long ago. Who could go through all this degradation and hatred and still be hopeful?

  
One night, Bucky decides to find something else to do than just sit in his room. “Before this all changed, what did you do as a leisure activity.”

  
Tony laughs quietly. “Well, I was always in my workshop, building things, but I know some of them liked to play video games."

  
“Can – can you show me how?”

  
Tony leads him to the communal living room, where there is a 80 inch flatscreen. “Ok what do you want to play? Hand-held controllers? Active games?”

  
“I… don’t know. Active games? I don’t want to crush any controllers.”

  
“Yea, and it’d be a little hard to play one-handed.”

  
Tony turns on the screen and a little white console. “We’re gonna start with some sports. That's the easiest game. What do you like?”

  
“Well, I do remember baseball.”

  
“So baseball it is! Oh wait, you need to create a Mii.”

  
“A _what_?” What the heck is a Me?

  
Tony chuckles. “You're showing your age, grandpa. It’s a character you make and use for these games. Now he can look like you, or whatever way you want.” He selects the Mii screen then hands the controller over to Bucky.

  
Bucky quickly learns his way through the screens. He creates character after character, trying to get Tony to laugh. Tony gets more and more amused until he stiffens. “Maybe we should get to playing the game.” He advises quietly.

  
Bucky's face falls. He's such an idiot – Tony’s only putting up with him because he has to. “Yea sure. Baseball, you said?”

  
Things got a little bit awkward, but Tony showed Bucky how to play baseball, tennis, and bowling on the Wii. Bucky would never admit this, but he may have messed up on purpose to watch Tony do it again.

  
Clint walks in and sprawls on the couch behind them, eyes narrowed. Bucky knows that this man looks unassuming, but there’s a reason why he was one of the best spies SHIELD had to offer. Not much got past him. If Bucky was caught staring at Tony too long, Barton would tell Steve, who in turn would punish Tony as if it was his fault.

  
Bucky could tell Tony clammed up when Barton entered the room, too. He gave the remote back to Bucky and turned to Clint. “What, Rogers was too busy to come himself, so he sent you to babysit?”

  
Barton smirks. “Is there anything happening that I should have to report back to Rogers?”

  
“Oh yes. Do tell him that his boyfriend is sinning by wanting to learn newfangled technology. I mean, Rogers would rather keep him locked in a castle with no knowledge of the present world.”

  
“Oh is somebody _jealous_? Are you getting a _crush_? Man, talk about Stockholm syndrome.”

  
Tony’s face twists into a sneer. “Oh no. It can't be me. _Me_? Tony Stark, the Merchant of Death, has a _heart_ and _feelings_? And seriously Barton, if I did have feelings, why would I go for the dude who killed my parents?”

  
Ouch. That stung. Bucky willed his body go not react and tried to focus on the game.

  
“Funny story Stark. Everyone knows your parents died because your dad was a drunkard and wouldn't let anyone else drive.”

  
“What?” Tony sat down. “That's what everyone believes?”

  
“Believes?” Clint stands over him. “Yea, cuz it's the truth.”

  
Bucky vision blacks out – he is so angry. He turns, and with a single punch, knocks Clint out.


	38. Tony (2)

Wow. That was… **_so hot_**! Bucky just knocked Clint out! Tony looks up at Bucky, not knowing what to expect.

  
“He was annoying me.” Bucky put simply and turned back to his game.

  
Tony sits silently on the couch, but he's internally freaking out. Why would Bucky do that? He probably felt guilty about killing Howard and… mom. It shouldn't be hot. It shouldn't be. He forces himself to breathe evenly. _In. Out. In. Out_.

  
I was in that alternate universe too long. Tony thinks ruefully. I’m starting to think that I deserve a happy ending. And it probably is Stockholm Syndrome. Bucky's the only one who he interacts with that doesn't treat him like a battering ram. And it doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous. _Stop it, Stark! Think of **anything** else!_

  
Tony pushes his mind towards other things – what if he could re-make one of his suits? If he needs it to keep someone else from getting hurt. The Mark L should be still in the makings. Too bad Rogers tore up his lab.

  
Clint stirs, looking confused. “Tony? What’s going on? We're back at the Tower?”

  
“Clint. You've been at the Tower…? What’s the last thing you can remember?”

  
“Rogers broke us out of the RAFT, then told us he needed to talk to Vision so that he could relay a message to you…”

  
Vision. What had Rogers said about Vision? The public was afraid of him because of Ultron, and he had him powered down…

  
“And I was thinking about it when I was in the RAFT, and that comment about Rhodes was definitely uncalled-for. I’m sorry man.” Oh, Clint is still talking, and _what? What is going on?_

  
Bucky pauses his game and turns around looking as confused as Tony.

  
“Guys? Seriously, I’m not that proud that I can’t apologize. Why are you looking at me like that?”

  
“Clint. You have made my life a _living hell_ around here these past few years, and you’re saying that you don’t remember it?” Tony asks.

  
“Wh- I’m afraid to ask, but what year is it?”

  
“2019.” A horrible feeling dawned on Tony. No. It can’t be. Rogers couldn’t have…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... what did Rogers do this time?


	39. Sam/Clint (2)

Clint leaves the gaming room very confused. Why was Stark so skinny? And in so much pain? He hid it well, but Clint isn't called Hawkeye for no reason.

  
He runs into Sam. “Sam, can you help me out here? I feel like I’m missing time, and Tony wasn’t that great of a help.”

  
“Ummm… sure. What’s with the bloody nose?”

  
“I’m pretty sure I said something pretty stupid and Barnes punched me for it. But Tony thinks I lost like 3 years of time.”

  
Sam sits down. Something is definitely weird. Clint never refers to Tony as Tony. At best, he calls him Stark. He rubs his temples. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

  
“Cap broke us free from the RAFT. He then told us he needed to talk to Vision to relay a message to Tony. Maybe ask for his help.”

  
Sam remembers this. Steve came to his room, fuming that Tony was a selfish brat, and that he would make his life hell once he returned to the Tower. Well, Steve stood true to his word. They never heard from Vision again because Steve said the public was too afraid of him. Steve was going to turn him off.

  
“And I apologized to Tony about the comment I made about Rhodes, and he looked so shocked. He said I made his life hell. Did I?” Clint looks upset.

Something’s different. Maybe an alternate universe thing? Sam's too tired to deal with this.   
“Yea you were a pretty big jerk. But listen, maybe get some sleep and we’ll figure it out in the morning, ok?” Sam leads Clint to his room.

  
That was so weird. It was like if Clint was a totally different person. Sam shakes his head again. “I think I need to use the sleep.” He mutters.

  
Little did he know Rogers had been listening to the whole conversation. Once Sam was clear of Clint's floor, Rogers sneaks into Clint’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve... what?


	40. Tony (2)

Thank God he can keep FRIDAY up and running at minimum power. Tony had her scanning his lab for any loose nanites. After three days, she advised that she found them all, but it still wasn't enough to complete the whole suit.

  
 _Well that blows_. Where could he obtain more nanites without Rogers noticing? He remembered when he was in the other dimension that Wakanda was a technologically advanced nation. He has FRIDAY try to send a message to the Wakandan net. It’s a slim chance, but it’s the best he’s got.

  
Tony tries to keep this as discreet as he can. He knows Barnes watches him, but he has no idea what’s going on.

  
Two days later, Tony gets an email back from someone called Kitty.girl.02. A child? It reads. **_Pls no I can hack ur acct in 30sec flat and erse all data. Was told to ignre, but am curious. Whts ur deal?_**

  
He types back. **_ThS Tny Strk. The 1 n only. Ik this is a lng sht, but culd use ur hlp. Tryn to ovrthrw Rgrs._**

  
Kitty.girl.02: ** _I dnt blv u. Rgrs wuld nt let TS anywhr near tech. Yr jst tryn to trap me._**

  
The_one_and_only: **_Ik its hrd 2 blv. Wht can I do 2 cnvc u?_**

  
Kitty.girl.02: **_Snd me vid._**

  
The_one_and_only: **_attached_vid_msg_**.

  
Kitty.girl.02: ** _Say I blv u, wht do u need?_**

  
The_one_and_only: **_Nanites. Had a suit in wrkngs b4 evrthn went 2 crap. Not nuf tho._**

  
Kitty.girl.02: ** _N u n 1 suit can dft Rgrs?_**

  
The_one_and_only: **_Yes. I cntrl w my mind_**.

  
Kitty.girl.02: **_Say I wnt to hlp u. How do I gt thm to u w/o the bg bad ntcing?_**

  
The_one_and_only: ** _I’ll cause a cmmtn. FRIDAY, my AI, wll securely rcv packgs. I can giv u ldng dock #._**

  
Kitty.girl.02: ** _I mst dscuss w king. Pls wait a few days._**

  
Tony sighs. At least they're contemplating it. He looks up to see Barnes staring at him intently.

  
“Am I? Doing anything wrong?” Tony asks.

  
Bucky jumps. “No. No. I’m sorry. My mind was elsewhere.”


	41. Bucky (2)

“My mind was elsewhere.” _Liar_. His mind is fixated on Tony Stark. This man is a mystery. He is still so gentle and kind when the world had all but turned its back on him. Those coffee-colored eyes are so big and beautiful, he could get lost in them. But there is one small problem – he is still afraid of Bucky. Which is understandable, but Bucky wishes he could change that. He wishes he could show Tony just how much he loves him. Yes. Loves. Bucky is totally and utterly ** _in love_** with Tony Stark.

  
“That’s ok.” Tony waves his hand. “So do you want to do something or just sit here thinking?”

  
“What can we do?”

  
“Your choice. Can’t really make decisions here.” Tony shrugs.

  
“I could go for some ice cream. Do you think there’s an ice cream shop close to the Tower?”

  
“I mean, if you want to go out of the Tower, that’s fine, but if you don’t, there’s an ice cream parlor on Floor 3. Unless Rogers doesn’t want such frivolity in his fortress.”

  
Bucky stands and reaches for Tony’s hand. “Let’s go check out Floor #3."

  
Turns out, Steve _did_ allow frivolity in his fortress because the parlor is still there and fully stocked.

  
“What kind do you want?” Tony asks, running behind the counter.

  
“I want chocolate!” Bucky exclaims. “I could only ever have vanilla because chocolate was so expensive!”

  
Tony smiles sadly. “Oh you sweet honey child. Do you not want to try any of these _other amazing_ flavors?”

  
“I think… only chocolate for today. I don’t want to get overwhelmed.”

  
“Suit yourself.” Tony serves him a double-scooped cone of chocolate ice cream, then makes himself a green ice cream with little black flecks in it.

  
“Mint chocolate chip.” Tony tells him when he sees Bucky’s questioning brow. “Want to try?”

  
 _Don’t be afraid to take a chance_. Bucky tells himself. He sticks his head forward and takes a lick of Tony’s ice cream. “Wow. That’s good!”

  
They sit there and eat their ice cream. Bucky tries to get Tony to smile. After trying to scoop ice cream from behind his back like he had seen many vendors do and completely failing, Tony chuckles and says. “Wow. You’re such a dork.”

  
 _Is that good or bad?_ Bucky wonders. He opens his mouth to reply when Clint’s voice comes from the doorway.

  
“Wow. Tony. After all this, and you’re still a slut.”

  
Tony shrinks in his seat but glares back at Clint. “Takes one to know one.”

  
Bucky is confused. Why is Clint like this again? He thought he’d changed. Or something.

  
Clint growls and advances towards Tony. “You know what Stark?”

  
“Yea. I know lots of things. Resident genius, remember? Or have you forgotten _that_ too?”

  
“Well, you definitely aren’t smart enough to know when to keep your mouth shut.”

  
Bucky leaps over the counter to stand between Clint and Tony, murder-face on.

  
Clint falters. “Oh, so you…? Wow. Figures. What did Stark flash at you? You know he can’t give you anything anymore.”

  
Bucky doesn’t blink. He just stands there silently until Clint backs down and leaves the room.

  
“I’m sorry.” He says softly to Tony.

  
“Ehh, don’t worry about it. That was nothing.” But Tony doesn’t talk much after that. He kinda goes off into some zone. Bucky finishes his ice cream and lightly taps on Tony’s arm to let him know that he was ready to go.

  
“Oh you’re ready? Sorry.” Tony mumbles. They drop their stuff in the trash and head back up to Bucky’s room.


	42. Tony (2)

Two days later, FRIDAY alerts Tony of an email.

  
Kitty.girl.02: **_The king has givn assnt. We shall snd the nanites. I prsnlly will fly thm ovr on our invsble jet. Wht dock?_**

  
Tony pumps his fist. He replies. _**Dock #27. There will be a rbt wth a tag name “BUTTERFINGERS". He n Frdy wil hlp u out. Thx so mch!**_

  
Kitty.girl.02: **_Dnt mk me regret this Strk._**

  
The_one_and_only: **_Will do my best. Thank you!_**

  
He now needs to cause a scene. Something public. Steve likes to take walks showing him off as the Tower dog. He just needs that to happen today. But that won’t take all the media’s attention. He needs to do something else.

  
“Stark.” Rogers walks into the room. “Did you forget about our walk today?”

  
“No. How could I forget?”

  
Rogers smacks him. “Get dressed.” He hands Tony a pair of leather booty shorts and his collar, spiked today.

  
Tony eyes widen. Wow. This was… overkill. He rolls his eyes and dresses.

  
Rogers stops him. “Underwear off. Just the shorts.”

  
“What?”

  
“You are not here for your comfort, Stark! Do. As. I. Say.”

  
Tony tries to forget the way Rogers' eyes fasten on him. Who knew that this was how the All-American superhero got off? _Then again, he did represent America._

  
During the walk, Tony keeps time in his head. Kitty.girl.02 should be arriving within a half hour. He has to make sure her way is clear. He searches his mind for something that would get the public in a frenzy. He glances at Barnes.

  
That’s it. He stops walking. Steve kicks at him. He turns and walks towards Barnes, making sure to swing his hips. Barnes looks surprised, but he looks captivated. Steve just stands there, dumbfounded.  
Tony puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. Tony pulls Barnes’s head down to kiss him.

  
Bucky makes a startled noise, then leans into it. After about 30 seconds, Steve recovers and pulls the two apart. He throws Tony to the ground and proceeds to kick him. Steve then turns to Bucky, who looks befuddled.

  
“Are you ok Buck?”

  
“Yea. I’m fine.” Bucky tries to brush it off, but brings his fingers to his lips.

  
Steve tries to get out of the area, but the media presses close asking what happened. Cameras are clicking and voices are being raised. Finally, Steve yells. “EVERYBODY GET BACK! WE’RE COMING THROUGH!” The crowds part like the Red Sea. Steve drags Tony and pulls Bucky by the hand to the nearest vehicle.

  
He drives like a madman to the Tower where he leaves Bucky and drags Tony with him. FRIDAY silently alerts Tony that the shipment was delivered with no trouble at all.

  
“WHAT. WAS. THAT?” Rogers roars. Tony sighs, but doesn’t answer. “ANSWER ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!”

  
“I don’t know, Cap. You know me and my one-track mind. He just looked so pretty, and I couldn’t help it.”

  
Steve wraps his hands around Tony’ neck, closing his windpipe and proceeds to batter him across the face. “BUCKY. IS. MINE. NOT YOURS. I WILL NEVER EVER LET YOU HAVE HIM!”

  
Tony just gives up. He doesn’t care. Maybe Steve will actually kill him this time, but he highly doubts it. He needs someone to bully.

  
Once again, Steve beats Tony to the point of death, then relents. He hooks up Tony to the machine then cuffs him to the bed in Steve’s room. Once Steve leaves, Tony whispers to FRIDAY. “You can fabricate my design, right?”

  
_Of course, Boss. I will let you know when it’s ready._ FRIDAY’S voice sounds in his ear.

  
Tony relaxes as much as he can and tries to get some sleep.


	43. Bucky (2)

_He kissed me! Why would he kiss me? And why would he **apologize**_? Bucky’s mind is swirling. Clearly he felt like he had to make a statement.

  
Bucky paces around the room, unsettled. This shouldn’t be bothering him as much as it does. He got his chance to kiss Tony – it will never happen again. He should be happy.

  
There’s a knock on his door. It’s Steve. “Buck? Are you ok?”

  
“Yea Steve, I’m fine. Why wouldn't I be ok?”

  
“Cuz Tony kissed you, and you looked… uncomfortable.”

  
“Worse people than Tony have kissed me. I was a sex toy for HYDRA. If anything, Tony's kiss felt good.”

  
Steve clenches his fist. “Yes, but he's basically as bad as HYDRA.”

  
Bucky levels him with a blank stare. “No. He’s not.”

  
“Well if you need anything, just let me know. I can have it done for you.”

  
 _Let Tony go free_. Bucky opens his mouth, then shakes his head. “Nah. Thanks though.”


	44. Steve (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogers... just no

Steve stews on the kiss for days on end. Why would Tony just kiss Bucky? He should know the consequences. Does he just live his life to annoy Steve now?

  
Then he had another thought. Bucky seemed to like it. He made a point to watch their interactions over the next few days, and it confirmed his fears. Bucky was taken with Stark!

  
What should he do about this? I mean, if he really wanted to, he could put a show on for him and Bucky. Tony is a good-looking guy. He wonders what sounds Tony would make.

  
“Sir,” Maria Hill's voice buzzes in his ear. “We found the hacker. He’s in custody now.”

  
Steve rubs his hands together. “Finally. One problem I can take care of. Thank you Hill. We will deal with him tomorrow.”

  
He goes to find Tony to gloat in his face. Surprise. Surprise. He finds him leaning over Bucky’s shoulder, explaining something to him. Bucky, the fool, just stares up at him with a love-struck expression on his face.

  
“Stark!” He says gleefully.

  
“Yes?” Tony's eyebrows shoot up, trying to discern Steve's tone.

  
“We found the hacker! We found him, and you are going to watch him suffer and die because if you!” This will surely break him. You see, the only weakness Tony has is that he feels guilt. He would’ve been a great villain instead of a complete failure had he no guilt.

  
Tony looks alarmed. “No you don’t.”

  
“Yes I do. His name is Harley? Sounds right.” He laughs to himself at the look of terror on Tony's face. So he had known all along.

  
“And you,” he continues, “will be front-row to his torture so he can see you and know that you can't do anything to save him.”

  
“You're a monster.” Tony seethes. “He's just a kid. Just let me talk to him. I can get him to stop.”

>   
> “I already ** _am_** getting him to stop.” Steve smiles triumphantly and walks out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on the updates - I've just been busy. But I was sick today and took the chance to add some more chapters.


	45. Bucky (2)

Tony's face is the epitome of terror. “He can’t do that. He’s gonna kill Harles. Rogers’ll torture him.”

  
Bucky’s heart breaks for Tony. It’s obvious that he cares for this kid. “Let me talk to Steve. Maybe I can get him to stop.”

  
Tony sniffs, wiping away a few tears. “I will do anything to prevent any harm to him. Anything. Rogers can kill me.”

  
 _No he can’t. **I** wont let him._ Bucky glances at Tony. “Let me go talk to him.”

  
Bucky finds Steve in his room, writing something. “Hey Steve?”

  
Steve’s face lights up. “Bucky!”

  
“Steve, can I ask you for something?”

  
“Anything Buck, you know how much you mean to me.”

  
Bucky sits down on a chair across from Steve. “Do you have to torture & kill the kid? I mean, he’s just a kid.”

  
“Did Stark put you up to this?” Steve’s face turns into an ugly scowl. “I will have a talk with him. He’s just… you know.”

  
“No I don’t. What is your problem with him? He’s not all that bad.”

  
“Not all that bad? Do you even hear yourself? He tried to kill you! And I told you about Ultron.”

  
“I find it hard to believe he just up and created a murder-bot.” Bucky frowns.

  
“Do you like him? Arghhh!” Rogers slaps a palm to his forehead. “I can’t believe he actually did that to your mind. You realize, he doesn’t love you. You’re just a means to an end. Buck, he thinks you _killed_ his parents! He’s not going to get over that! It’s Tony – he holds a grudge longer than… I don’t know. Well, too bad, there’s nothing I can do about it. You'll have to stay here until I can figure out how to fix you.” He slides past a dumbstruck Bucky and locks the reinforced door behind him.


	46. Tony (2)

“Let me talk to him.” Bucky leaves and Tony collapses. He’s been doing his best to look strong but it’s been hard the past couple days. He’s gotta fix this, but how?

  
_ Boss, the nanites from Wakanda are able to bond easily with yours. In what should I store them? _

  
“FRIDAY, you are a life-saver! Store them… store them in… argh I hate to say this. Store them in my collar. That way I know it will be on me.”

  
 _Will do Boss_.

  
A floor door opens and a roomba comes through. “I thought Rogers destroyed these all.”

  
_ Before he tried to kill me, Boss, I apprehended a few for storage.  _

  
Tony flicks an appreciative smile up at FRIDAY. He then gets to work on recreating the collar Rogers loves. He was in luck because Rogers had set out his outfit for the trial tomorrow. He just finishes when the aforementioned devil storms into his room.  
“I have half a mind to kill you.”

  
“What did I do this time?” Tony rolls his eyes.

  
“Bucky is mine. Mine. What did you do to his brain? He would never sympathize with you.”

  
“Sounds like you don’t know your best friend too well.”

  
Rogers sneers. “I know him more than you ever will.”

Tony just stares back, stone-faced.

  
“No retort? None at all?” the Captain looks surprised. “Oh. My, my. Do you _love_ him? You fell _in love_ with him! How pathetic are you, Stark? You went and fell in love with the one person who didn’t treat you as badly as the others. He doesn’t love you! He pities you.” Steve has a good laugh at that.

  
 _Don’t cry. Don’t think. Stay strong. He can’t know this affects you_. Tony tells himself.

  
“Thank you for that. That is… so classic. Come on, you need to sleep.” He walks Tony over to the bathtub and chains him to the wall. Tony freezes when Rogers turns on the cold water.

  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to drown you. I’m just putting in a few inches.” Once done, he turns and walks out.

  
Tony spends the night shivering. _You idiot. You deserve this. Barnes – why would you think he cared for you? Rogers is right – you **are** pathetic._ A voice that sounds all too much like Howard’s pings through his brain. Why can’t he win at something? 


	47. Bucky (2)

Bucky pounds on Steve’s door, screaming to be let out. After a few hours, Steve comes back… with a stick.

  
“Steve. Let me out of this roo…” Steve shoves the stick at his chest. Suddenly, it feels like his brain is covered by ice. He’s no longer in control.

  
“Buck. You’re ok. You need to see the truth.” Steve’s voice warbles in and out.

  
Something – not Bucky, but it’s _his mouth_ moving – says, “Gee, thanks, pal. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

  
Bucky tries to move, tries to break the ice, but he’s paralyzed. It’s like Steve shoved his consciousness down and put another one overtop of it. He just wants to scream, fight it, but he… can’t.

  
“Come on, Buck, let’s get some sleep. That kid’s trial is tomorrow and we need to be on our A-game.”

  
His legs are moving. Steve leads him to a bed, tucks him in like a child, and leaves the room. Whew. At least Steve isn’t trying anything else.

  
Steve comes back in the morning, leading Tony by a very short leash. “Come on Buck! It’s time for the trial.”

  
“Steve, I would be honored to accompany you.” Bucky hears and feels his mouth say. _No I wouldn’t!_ He tries to scream. Nothing happens.

  
Steve looks delighted. “Great! We must get there before it starts. Are you ready?”

  
Bucky follows Steve out, afraid to look at Tony. He doesn’t want to see the emotion on Tony’s face. He doesn’t want to know how much Tony hates him. He doesn’t believe that Tony only pretended to care for him; he believes that Tony cares about everyone – probably a bit too much. But he just completely switched sides – not even Tony could excuse that.


	48. Tony (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter.

“Steve, I would be honored to accompany you.” Bucky says. Tony’s head shoots up. That’s the **last** thing he thought he’d hear. But sure enough, Bucky looks to Steve as if he built the Earth and caused it to spin.

  
 _Steve was right. He doesn’t care about me. Idiot._ He wants to hurt himself, pull his hair out, but he won’t do Steve the honor of showing he gives up. No, he will fight to the end – with or without Bucky.

  
An hour later, they arrive at the summit. Steve keeps Tony close to him as the trial starts. Of course, Rogers appoints himself as judge. No one has the guts to defend Harley, so Harley tries to defend himself, but it’s hard to speak when you've beaten within an inch of your life. The kid’s like 16! He didn’t know better! He’s too young to realize that fighting for Tony, well, it’s just a waste of time and energy, and it always ends up badly for you. Tony just… isn’t worth it. He’s been a waste of space for so long, he probably deserves it. But Harley doesn’t. And he’s gonna save Harles if it’s the last thing he does.

  
“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Steve questions.

  
Harley seems to gain a little bit of strength. “Yes I do. I…” His defense is cut off by someone wrapping their hand around his throat. Tony trembles in anger. That’s. His. Kid.

  
Rogers looks down at him, sounding sorrowful. “Tony. Do you see what you have done to this child? This is all because of _you_. Why can’t you do anything to help? All you do is bring pain!”

  
Tony can’t even deny that. He forces himself to look at Harley, who is staring at him with tears in his eyes. _I failed him, too. He just wants this to end._

  
In a burst of strength, Harley rips the hand from his throat. “Lies! Tony did none of this! All of this was **my choice.** If it’s anyone’s fault, Mr. America, it’s yours because you can’t take any shred of criticism. And that makes you an immature little baby.” He fights against strong arms holding him down.

  
Rogers pounds the gavel. “I’m sure we just heard his clear admission of guilt. By the power vested in me by… me, I condemn you to capital punishment, which will take place in 5 minutes.”

  
“No!” Comes a wail from the center of the room. “Your Honor, please! He’s just a kid! He doesn’t know any better! Please, spare my son like you spared Stark.”

  
“Take the woman out of the room,” Rogers waves him arm boredly. “Secure the boy to the wall. We're going to have fun with him.”

  
Tony starts to panic. He’s got to activate his suit. When Harley is hooked up, Rogers makes the mistake of letting go of Tony’s leash. He rips it off the collar and presses on the collar. Nanites cover his body in 2 seconds flat. Flying up, he repulsors everyone standing close to Harley.

  
“Everyone. Stand down. I will not hesitate to use take lethal action if you try anything against Harley.” He catches an arrow coming straight at him, launching it straight back up at Clint. It blows up right before it hits him. Clint falls from his perch.

  
Wanda creates energy in her hands, but Tony hits her with a high-pitched sound wave. She cries out and drops to the floor.

  
Natasha tries to look like she's watching from the background, but Tony knows what she's up to. Magnetized cuffs pin her to the wall. He’s not risking that. Now… Barnes. Bucky charges at him, and it kills Tony to do this, but he catches Barnes’s arm in his suit, no unlike the way he caught the Hulk's in Johannesburg not too many years ago. He tazes Bucky in the back and throws him across the room. Barnes hits the wall and falls with a thud. Now to deal with Rogers and the angry public. Bullets are pelleting off of him like tiny pieces of hail.

  
Rogers looks downright murderous. “Tony, you will stop this now. I don’t want to have to kill you.”

  
“Nice boast Cap. You can’t kill me. That shield of yours has nothing on me right now. How about now’s the time you admit that you've been using the mind stone to brainwash everyone?”

  
“You mean cuz you’re so butthurt that people might actually not like you? You have to find ‘reasons'?”

  
“No, like in a few minutes, those Avengers will wake up, and they will be in their own minds, not some reality you forced on them.”

  
“I don’t even know how to work a laptop. Why do you think I can work a magic stone?”

  
Tony blasts his in the face. Rogers steps back a few steps. His nose… it’s bleeding, but it’s purple! He remembers what the other Rhodey told him about… Skrulls! This isn’t even Rogers at all. He proceeds to blast the creature until Steve’s face wears off and an ugly green one appears, now more disfigured.

  
The people in the room gasp. “What is that?”

  
Putting the creature in nano-cuffs, Tony turns to them, lifting the alien up. “This has been the fearless leader you all have been blindly following for the past few years. What he has against me, I have no clue.”

  
Wilson walks in. “What is going on… here?”

  
“Where have you been?” Tony asks Sam.

  
“Steve sent me… on a mission. And now I see why. I would’ve argued this right away.” He walks over to Harley. Tony fires up a repulsor but waits to see what Sam will do.

  
“You ok kid?” Sam unlocks the chains. “You should go lie down. Someone call an ambulance!” He yells at the crowd.

  
Clint sits up. “Ugh hangovers. What have I ever done to you?” He looks around. “What is going on?”

  
“Oh good. You’re back. Not mind-controlled Clint.” Tony sighs.

  
“What? Again? You know what? We’ll deal with that later. What do you need me to do?”

  
“See if Nat is under mind-control. If she is, knock her out. If not, work on clean-up. Bucky and little Red Riding Witch are still to wake up. Not sure how they will be.”

  
A familiar grey armor lands. The faceplate lifts and Tony sees the lovely face of James Rhodes. “Sorry I’m late. JARVIS has full control of my spine, and he’s not fully operational.”

  
“Rhodey. You’re alive… you shouldn’t have come. It’s only gonna hurt you.”

  
“I’d rather be in excessive pain and standing by your side than cowardly hide away like I have been. I hate myself for that.”

  
Tony puts his hand up. “Don’t. You made the right call. Take Harley to a hospital. Be careful. Stay there until I can get there. I’m putting Sir Skrull in the Hulk room until I can figure out how to deal with him. We need to find Rogers.”

  
Wanda stirs, slowly sitting up. “What -where am I?”

  
“We're going to take you back to the tower Wanda, and we'll figure out what's going on there, ok?” Sam kneels in front of her.

  
She rubs her head. “Ok.”

  
The crowd seems to fall out of a trance. People are asking what was happening, and Tony realizes they are going to panic.

  
“Listen up!” FRIDAY amps his voice up. “You are all ok. Go home and listen in to the TV or radio. We will release a report asap. But don’t panic, no one's hurt. Please go home.”

  
People quiet down. Clint, after freeing Natasha, starts to herd everyone to the exit. Within a half-hour, everyone is on their way.

  
Bucky has yet to wake up. Tony is getting a little worried. He can’t carry this creature and Barnes. He asks Barton and Romanov to stay until Bucky wakes up or he comes back. He also has to visit Harley.  
Strange appears through a portal. “Tony, let me take the alien. I'll put him in magic bonds until we figure out what to do with him. You’re the only one who can take Barnes if he wakes up unhappy.” Tony happily surrenders the snarling green-man… thing.

  
Strange leaves and Tony, Clint, and Nat stand looking at Barnes. The latter two look at Tony expectantly. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and walks over to Barnes’ still form. Bucky’s eyes are wide open, but there is fear and anguish in them.

  
“Tony,” he whispers, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

  
“It’s ok,” Tony soothes, “you were under mind-control. It wasn’t you.”

  
Bucky moves to curl in on himself, but Tony pulls him into an embrace, whispering encouragement in his ear. Bucky sags, putting his full weight against Tony. A few minutes pass, and Bucky clears his throat and sits up. “Thank you.”

  
“No problem. Let's go home now and try to figure out the full damage of this situation.” Tony stands, then helps Barnes up. He turns to the spies. “Take the quinjet back to the Tower.” Carrying Bucky bridal style, he flies home.

  
Strange is there when they arrive. “He wants to talk to you. He’s secure.”

  
“Tell him he’s gonna have to wait. His demands are the least of my concerns. Now if you'll excuse me.” He tales Bucky up to his room. “You ok? Bucky nods.

  
“Try to get some sleep. None of it is your fault – no one blames you. I have to go check on Harley, then I’ll be back.” Harley is his first priority. He flies off to the hospital.

  
Rhodey is sitting on a chair, still in his suit looking totally exhausted. He barely realizes that Tony entered the room.

  
“Hey buddy,” Tony taps on his face, “you ok?”

  
“Yea! Yea I’m fine! What do you need me to do?”

  
“Either get checked out here or go home and get some rest. You did enough. Thank you.”

  
“Tones…”

  
“Rhodey, I appreciate the offer, but you can barely move. You have to rest. I got it from here. Sam and Strange are helping, ok? I love you, buddy.” Tony hugs him awkwardly as they are still both in their suits and Rhodes is sitting. “JARVIS, take him to his room in the Tower. Or someone’s room that has a bed.”

  
The War Machine armor rises and flies out of the hospital. Tony walks over to the bed where Harley is lying. “Hey kid, how are you feeling.”

  
“Like crap but it’s not your fault.” Harley shoots back.  
“Why would you do something like that? I’m not worth it.”

  
Harley hits him. “Yes you are. And you needed a push to action. You know I let him figure out who I was, right? Because I knew you would pull through around overthrow him.”

  
 _How is this kid not my actual biological son? He reminds me of me so much!_ “Harley… I want to yell and scream at you so badly, but that’s like the pot calling the kettle black. But don’t ever, EVER do something stupid like that again! Gosh! Learn from my mistakes!”

  
“Oh, mechanic,” Harley pats him on the face. Then he lies back. “I'm like really tired. Will you come tomorrow?”

  
“I will come everyday until you're better.” Tony promises.

  
“Alright. The drugs are kicking in. See you tomorrow.” Harley is out like a light.

  
There's a knock on the door. It's Mrs. Keener. “Hello. This is Harley’s room right?”

  
“Yes. Come in. I was getting ready to leave.”

  
“Mr. Stark? What happened?”

  
Tony hesitates at the door. “We're not sure ma'am. It's looking a lot towards mind-control though. We're checking into it. I just… I just had to see him. I’m so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you.”

  
“Mr. Stark, I may be a little mad at you right now because all I can see is the beat-up body of my son, but I know that nothing would change his mind once he set it. And of all of us, you were hurt the most. And you saved him. How could I stay mad?”

  
“Mrs. Keener, you are too good for this world. I would blame me for eternity. I already do.” After an awkward pause, he says, “Have a nice night.” And leaves. 


	49. Bucky (2)

“No one blames you.” Tony's words rattle around his brain for hours. That's a lie. He blames himself. How could he not see that Steve wasn't… Steve? Like, he is supposed to be Steve's closest friend, his right-hand man.

  
Now Tony won't want anything to do with him, and he will feel guilty admiring him from afar. It will make him feel dirty. Bucky really wishes he could get drunk. Stupid serum. He needs to get out of his head.

  
_Sergeant Barnes, are you having trouble?_

  
This must be FRIDAY. “Don't worry about it ma'am. I’m dealing with it.

  
_Boss has asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure you are ok. You seem a little distressed._

  
So Tony doesn't trust him either. Well, he doesn't blame him at all. “It's ok ma’am. I’m dealing with it.”

  
_Boss always says that rock music fixes everything. Should you line me to put on his playlist?_

  
“Do you think that’s smart?”

  
_I believe it could help. It couldn't hurt, right?_

  
“Then by all means, play it.” Immediately his room is filled with loud music with a loud but good beat. It's so loud that he can't hear his own thoughts.

Strangely enough, it's therapeutic. “Thank you!” he yells. A holographic screen types “You’re welcome.”


	50. Sam (2)

“Is that Queen? It's been a while since we heard classic rock.” Sam says out loud to himself. Maybe Tony's back.

  
“So… what happened?” Wanda asks in a small voice.

  
“I… don’t know, to be honest. But mind-control was definitely a factor.” Sam replies.

  
“So how was this… thing able to do that?” Clint speaks up. “And were we really that terrible to Tony?”

  
“The answer is yes.” Tony walks in with his suit on. He hits something on the collar and the suit recedes, leaving him in nothing but a pair of booty shorts.

  
“He made you wear that?” Clint squeaks.

  
“Yes, apparently my butt is too cute even for evil green aliens.” Tony smirks and Natasha rolls her eyes. “But anyways, I don’t exactly know what happened, but I have a theory. Skrull-boy kidnapped Rogers, took his identity, killed Vision for the mind stone, proceeded to mind-rape Clint and Wanda, made Wanda mind-control almost everyone else in the world, but not everyone, or I would know something was screwy. Like if all of a sudden Rhodey hated me, I would know that he was mind-controlled. Because I have done so much crap to/with him, and he has never backed down. Rhodey is the best. So they left out a few people who have always been on my side. And weirdly, he skipped Sam and Bucky, too. Maybe he thought they were so loyal to him that they would never go against him. That was his first mistake. The dude wants an audience with me, and he'll get one but I have things I must do first. Sam, is my penthouse still usable?”

  
“Yea, no one’s been in there since the whole shebang started.”

  
“I’m going there first.” He tilts his head. “Is that ‘Highway to Hell'?”

  
_Yes, boss. I did as you asked._

  
“Good girl. That’s my next stop. First, the penthouse. I need some actual clothes. You don’t know how uncomfortable going commando in leather shorts is.”

  
The rest of the room groans. “TMI!” Sam yells. Yes, this is the Tony they need. He will make everything better. He wants to kick himself. He wasn't even mind- controlled and he wasn’t able to see that this wasn’t Steve. 


	51. Tony (2)

Tony reaches his penthouse to find bits of armor on the floor and Rhodey in bed. He’s snoring. “FRIDAY, video this. I need some blackmail material. ‘I don’t snore’ my butt.” He snorts.

  
He changes into sweatpants and a soft band tee. He would talk to Rhodey first, but he’s getting some well-needed rest. It can wait. Now time for Bucky. He kind of dreaded this. Can he hide the flaming crush he has on the man when all he does is remind Barnes of his greatest mistakes? No wonder Bucky looks at him with disgust and fear.

  
He steels himself and knocks on Barnes’s door. Immediately the music stops playing, Bucky opens the door. “Oh, Tony. Come in.”

  
“How are you?”

  
“I’ll be ok. How are you?”

  
“All things considered, I'm doing pretty well. I see FRIDAY has been helping you…”

  
“Yea…” Talk about being uncomfortable. Point taken. He'll leave now.

  
“Alright. If you need anything, just let me know.”  
Bucky nods. Tony leaves his room. Time to question the Skrull. He grabs Sam on the way down to find Strange. Strange nods at the Hulk room. “He’s in there and asking for you.”

  
Tony walks in and the alien sits up straight. “Tony Stark.” He says. Is that an Australian accent?

  
“That's me.”

  
“First of all, I want to say that I’m so _so_ sorry for the way I treated you. He was in my head. He has my family. Please, Mr. Stark, please help!”

  
“As if he'd-” Sam steps forward.

  
“Stop.” Tony puts his hand out. “Who?”

  
“Thanos. He is afraid of you, but he doesn't want to do something about it himself. So he captured me and my family and sent me on a mission in order to save them. He told me to impersonate a man named Captain America and retrieve the android named Vision? He said after that I'd be done and my family would be free. I get them for him. He throws your captain in a cell, pulls the Mind yellow stone from the droid’s head. He transfers said stone to a scepter thingy and proceeds to put it to my chest. All of a sudden, it's like I’m pushed down and he sticks someone else on top. He tells that person he is watching through him. He will command every move. And me, I did not want this. I did not agree to this. I tried to fight, but that stone is too powerful. So everything that happened to you, sir, was on the account of Thanos.”

  
Sam snorts, but Strange looks at the creature with a weird look. “I think… he's telling the truth…”

  
Tony is shocked when the creature ends his tirade, but he recovers quickly. “What is your name?”

  
“Talos.”

  
“And did this Thanos… ever mention trying to come to Earth before?”

  
“Not specifically, but he did mumble that this should work better than that snake Loki… does that help?” Talos shrugs.

  
Strange inhales loudly. Sam chokes. Tony sighs. “Thought so.”

  
“Well, Mr. Talos, considering you aren’t lying, could you show us where this Thanos is?”

  
“Yes sir, but I must warn you that he is very powerful. He has armies, and several Infinity Stones. He is not to be trifled with.”

  
“Neither am I. How many Infinity Stones are there?”

  
“Six.” Strange supplies.

  
“How many does he have?”

  
“Two at the time I was leaving. He bequeathed the Mind stone to me. I don’t know where the others are.”

  
“I know where the Time stone is.” Strange speaks up. “So there’s two more that he doesn’t have.”

  
“We need Thor. Any idea of where he’d be? Anyone?”

  
“Well I did see him last November, but he was going back to Asgard.” Strange offers.

  
“Why? You know what? It doesn’t matter. Ok and we have no clue where Bruce went. Dr. Magic, can you do tracking spells?”

  
“I would need something of theirs.” Strange replies.

  
“Sam, get to their rooms. Find something of theirs.” Sam takes off running.

  
“So you’ll help me? You'll help me save my family?” Talos asks, tears starting to form in his eyes.

  
“Yes, but not for you. We’re saving Rogers and destroying this son of a -"

  
“Got something!” Sam yells, out of breath. He is holding a pair of Bruce's bunny slippers and a strand of Thor’s hair.

  
“Hair Sam?”

  
Sam shrugs. “It was stuck in the shower. No one cleaned his room.”

  
“Let’s go upstairs. It’s clear that he is secured down here.” Strange casts Talos with a look.

  
Clint, Natasha, and Wanda stand up when they enter the room. “What’s this?” Wanda inquires.

  
“We're creating a tracking spell for Thor and Banner.” Sam answers.

  
Strange gingerly takes the piece of hair from Sam and lays it on the table. He mutters some words and orange sigils come from his hand. Immediately a portal opens. Thor looks to be on a big ship with many people.

  
“Is this a universal subway or something?” Tony wonders. He steps through. “Thor!”

  
“What the… Tony! It is very good to see you, my friend! We are on our way to Earth. As you see, I had to destroy Asgard. My sister, I didn’t know I even had one, was bent on ruling, but she was going to try to go to war with all the realms…”

  
“Thor. I know I’m being a jerk, but I need you to focus. We are on the verge of being attacked by this dude named Thanos.” A man with golden eyes gasps softly. “You know him?”

  
“Only of him. He wants to kill half of all the population in the universe. He believes only then will everything be balanced.”

  
“Well, that’s not happening. So Thor, buddy, I’m going to need you to get here asap.”

  
“Of course.”

  
“You haven’t… by any chance… heard from Bruce, right?”

  
“Oh yes!” Thor smiles jovially. “ He is on this ship! Banner!” He calls.

  
“Tony? Is that you? How the… how are you here?” Bruce is a little disbelieving.

  
“Magic wizard. Portals. The whole shebang. Will explain later. We need you here stat.”

  
“On our way!” Thor waves cheerfully.

  
“Tony! The portal is closing!” Strange yells. Tony books it for the portal and falls through at the last minute.


	52. Peter (2)

_I hope he’s not mad at me._ Peter worries as he walks up to the door of the Avengers tower. _I didn’t exactly do anything to help him._

  
Peter, you are free to go in. FRIDAY tells him.  
He wrings his hand nervously and walks in. The sight he is greeted with is everyone standing around a glowing circle. Like a portal.

  
“Tony! The portal is closing!” A weird man with a cloak yells.

  
Tony falls through as the portal closes. “Well, that was… I don’t even know.” He turns and sees Peter. “Kid! What’re you doing here?”

  
“I came to see… you. Oh crap, you ARE mad at me! I told Ned, but he said…”

  
Tony touches his shoulder. “Kid. You’re alright. I’m not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?”

  
“Because I didn’t do anything to help you! I was a coward!”

  
“No, you did ok, kid. You have an aunt to protect. You know what would’ve happened to her if you did get outed, so to speak? She would have lost her job and blacklisted. They would’ve made your life miserable. Kid, you were actually the smart one in this situation.”

  
He still hates himself though. No matter what Mr. Stark tries to tell him. “So what was… that?” Peter gestures to the bunch at the table.

  
“We… uhh, had to get a hold of Thor and Bruce. There’s a threat coming.”

  
“Count me in.”

  
“No no no no, you are sitting this one out. It’s too dangerous.”

  
“Tony, I didn’t do anything for you before, and I will always have to live with that. Please just let me redeem myself!” Peter pleads.

  
Tony stares at him. Peter tacks on, “Also, even if you say no, I’m gonna help anyway. So yea, there’s that.”

  
Clint snickers. “Is he your kid Tony?”

  
Tony turns and glares at Clint, who backs down arms raised in surrender. He turns back to Peter. “Let it be known that I highly disapprove of this, but if you’re going to help anyways, it should be with the best protection I can offer.”

  
“Thank you! Thank you!” Peter wraps him in a hug and surprisingly enough, Tony hugs him back in a tight embrace. “Oh… this is nice.” Peter murmurs.

  
“I’m glad you’re ok, kid.” Tony whispers.


	53. Tony (2)

Tony works his butt off for the next few weeks, making sure everything is at 100%. He fixes Rhodey’s spine so much that he’s walking like normal. He builds an arm for Bucky, but he has yet to summon him for attachment. There’s too much there and Tony hasn’t slept for like 3 days. Who knows what he’d say.

  
He upgrades Natasha’s blasters and makes Clint better arrows. He makes Sam’s wings more streamlined and lighter. Peter’s suit is now impenetrable. He asks Strange if there’s anything he can help with. Strange snorts and says no.

  
Rhodey comes down every day and tries to get him to sleep. Tony waves him off and tells him he’s too wired. Things need to be perfect. Then Rhodey, the traitor, sends Pepper down. He can’t deny Pepper anything. She gets him to sleep for 8 hours, but he wakes up, feeling unaccomplished.

He leaves his workshop an hour a day to visit Harley, who is slowly but surely recovering. The kid’s funny. He tells you that everything that happened is not your fault, yet when he’s done physical therapy for the day, he tells you you owe him. God knows how much Tony owes him. He just wishes he could spend more time with the kid. Harley understands, he says. He knows that this Thanos must go, but after that, Tony should have no excuse to wait bedside daily.

Two days later, Barnes requests entrance to the workshop. “Rhodes said you needed me?”

  
_Rhodey, you little mrrgh!_ “Yes, I… built you a new arm.”

  
Barnes deflates. “So you want me to fight. Ok.”

  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! Hold up a minute! That’s not why I made this. I mean, if you did fight, it would be a great help, but it’s your choice. Considering all the crap you went through, no one’s gonna judge you for not going into battle.”

  
“And if I say I don’t want the arm?”

  
“Then I don’t put it on you.”

  
“Give me a couple days.” Barnes walks out. Tony sags with relief. He didn’t say anything embarrassing.

  
_Sir, you have a call coming from Kitty.girl.02_. FRIDAY alerts him.

  
“Hmmm… that’s weird. Put her through.”

  
“Stark! I can’t believe you!” Is the first thing he hears when the line connects.

  
“Ummm… I’m sorry?”

  
“You aren’t going to ask us for help?”

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it.” Tony is a bit befuddled. He should probably get some sleep.

  
“Wakanda can help. We have the most advanced weapons on Earth. We have trained military force. Maybe even the Jabari tribe will help.”

  
“By all means Princess, if you want to help, I will not deter you.” Tony rubs his eyes.

  
“How did you know I’m a princess?” The girls asks skeptically.

  
“You speak with authority, and you sound like you know that this will happen. I know that King TChakka had a son and a daughter. Therefore, the son, whom I’ve met, very nice guy by the way. Great gear. Anyways, the son is probably king. So you are the princess. May I have the honor of your name?”

  
“It’s Shuri. And we will help. I will bring some of the Dora Milage to New York and we will talk it over.”  
“Will do. Thank you Shuri for your help before and your help now. I am in your debt.” Tony breathes a sigh of relief.

  
The next day, Thor and Bruce land. Not to mention with Thor’s weasley brother Loki. Thor tells people that he will see to it that Loki behaves. If he doesn’t, then Brunhilde will. Loki tenses up at that.

  
“I would like to meet this ‘Brunhilde’ who apparently makes Loki shake in his boots. But at this time, we must talk battle plans.”

  
“Then now is the time to meet me.” A woman steps out of the crowd of Asgardians. “My name is Brunhilde, and I am the last-surviving Valkyrie.”

  
“They were **real**?” Tony breathes. “it's a pleasure. Please don't be alarmed if I utterly geek out for a moment.”

  
“It's a common reaction for men.” She smiles sweetly. “Just don't try to get in my pants, and we'll be good.”

  
“Madam, I don't believe I’m worthy enough to even try. Alright, come on up. Thor, I'm not sure where we will house your people but we'll find a place.”

  
The man with the golden eyes speaks up. “There is a temple for refuge in Tønsberg, Norway. I will take them there. You forget, my king, it was I who ran your country the many times you send your father had a falling-out.”

  
“Heimdall, I will be forever in your debt!” Thor embraces the man. Loki rolls hits eyes arms examines his nails.

  
“Don't act like you won't miss me, Loki.” Heimdall’s eyes sparkle.

  
Loki sighs loudly and walks away. Talk about teenage angst…

  
Heimdall herds the Asgardians back into the ship, send they take off.

  
The next day, Princess Shuri and a few women dressed in armor arrive. Shuri offers the use of their warriors and some vibranium weapons. It seems like everything is falling into place.

  
Bucky comes in the next day. “I'll take the arm. I’m gonna get Steve back.” Tony’s heart sinks. Of course he is only doing it for Steve. They probably secretly dated during the war. That's why Steve would defy 117 countries to save him.

  
“Well, that's courageous of you, and I thank you.” Tony manages to get out.

  
It takes and hour or so to hook up the arm, and gather sensory feedback. Tony was in torment, having to run his fingers up and down Bucky's arm. He moves his hand to the seam between metal and flesh. “Can you feel…” Bucky looks at him and air feels charged. Their faces are inches apart. Tony runs his hand up to the back of Bucky's neck. In a moment of weakness, he closes the distance between them and kisses Bucky. Bucky leans in and takes it further. When they pull apart breathless, Tony realizes what he did. He scrambles away. “Ok data saved. You can go!” He tries to busy himself with another project. He is acutely aware when, after a few minutes, Bucky leaves.


	54. Bucky (2)

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why would you do that? Now he hates you even more!_ Bucky growls and yanks at his hair once he returns to the safety of his room. “FRIDAY, can you play my no- thinking playlist?”

  
_Of course, Sergeant Barnes_. Geez. Even FRIDAY sounds chilly.

  
He spends the rest of the night drowning out his thoughts in loud music until there’s a knock at his door. It’s Sam. “Do you think you could turn the music down? Holy crap, what’s wrong with you?”

  
“I’m an idiot,” Bucky mumbles.

  
“Well, I'm not gonna argue that. What’s wrong?”

  
“I don’t want to talk about it, but I’ll put the music down.”

  
_If I can interrupt, you can activate a sound-proofing setting in your walls_. FRIDAY says.

  
“Please do that.” Sam and Bucky both chorus.

  
“Ugh that was creepy,” Sam says. “But listen, if you ever need to talk, I’m right here, ok?”

  
“Thank you.” Bucky mumbles but he sincerely means it. Sam leaves and FRIDAY turns the music back up.


	55. Wanda

Wanda distances herself from everyone when training is over. She is horrified on how she treated people. Don’t get her wrong, she doesn’t agree with ALL of Stark’s choices, but she would _like_ to think that she would never treat someone the way she did. She is ashamed that the mind stone, the thing that _created_ her, still had that much power over her. She could _destroy_ it if she wanted to. That's what Viz always said. Now Viz is dead. Thanos killed him.

  
She steels herself and makes her way to Tony’s lab. She hears FRIDAY tell him that “the witch" is requesting permission to enter. Wow – the ice in the AI's tone is enough to freeze Cap in the iceberg.

  
“Little Red? Let her in.” The doors woosh open. “Hi, Wanda, how can I help you today?”

  
“Mr. Stark, I…” “Tony’s fine.” He interrupts with the wave of his hand.

  
“Tony, I would like to apologize.” When he opens his mouth, she raises her voice. “I KNOW I was under mind-control for _this,_ but that’s not all I’m apologizing for. For years, I blamed you for the death of my parents. Yes, the missiles had your name on them, but you had someone double-dealing in your company, and it’s not like you shot the missile. Then I got in your head and showed you your worst fear, which led you to give Ultron the tools he needed to be sentient. When you so-called ‘locked me in my room,’ I didn’t agree with you, but I understand where you were coming from… trying to stop a public panic. I know my powers are fearsome. Then, I was under mind-control, and I barely fought it. I was so weak. Please forgive me.”

  
Tony sits down across from her. “Wanda, your apology is accepted. I forgive you, just please, **_never_** get in my head again.”

  
“Thank you Tony. Is there… any chance we could start over, be friendly towards each other?”

  
“Yea, sure. Not sure how it’ll work – we seem to have different interests, but I don’t mind giving it a try.” He shrugs.

  
“Thank you! I will leave you to… finish whatever you were doing.” She stands awkwardly, then gives a nod/bow and walks out of the shop. 


	56. Tony (2)

Sam and Clint apologized too. To be honest, Tony is tired of being treated with kid gloves. Yea, they hurt him, but he said he forgave them. It’s ok to fool and kid around. Clint is just too dang serious!

  
It’s getting close to the time when the team will take on Thanos. Okoye and Shuri, along with T’Challa, are leading the Wakandans. Thor and Brunhilde have Asgardian warriors. Stephen Strange and Wong have a group of wizards. Tony has the Avengers, which consists of Rhodey, Sam, Clint, Wanda, Natasha, Hope van Dyne, her ex-con boyfriend Scott Lang -the Antman, Peter – to his chagrin, and Bucky. Talos is going to lead them to where Thanos is.

  
Everyone is readying their ships when a comet looks like it’s about to hit Earth. Thor goes up to stop it when Tony puts his hand out. “Thor. Stop. I think I know who that is.”

  
The glowing woman lands. When the shining light stops, she walks towards Talos. “There you are you…”

  
“Carol?” Rhodey asks, sounding dumbstruck. The woman stops cold.

  
“Who said that?” She demands. Rhodey retracts his helmet.

  
“Carol? Carol Danvers? Is… that you?” He chokes.

  
“Jim Rhodes? What are doing in… that?” She gestures disdainfully at his suit.

  
“Woah. Hold up. That is authentic Stark gear.” Tony makes himself sound affronted.

  
“Oh my gosh. _Tony_? Wow. You look so different. Remember when he was just a fluffy-haired little brat?” She asks Rhodey.

  
“Yea now he’s just an old little brat.”

  
“What, does that suit add six inches?” Carol teases.

  
“You know what? I don’t need this from either of you. Why were we friends again?” Tony grumbles.

  
“Because we would tolerate you.” Rhodey shoots back. He looks around to see everyone else just staring, mouths open. “By the way everyone, this is my ex-girlfriend, Carol Danvers. She knew Tony and me at MIT and the early-Air Force years.”

  
“Ex-girlfriend?”

  
“Well, you left. And I thought you just…”

  
“Yea. Totally not what happened. What’s the 411? Comicon convention?”

  
“No. You ever heard of Thanos?”

  
“No who’s he?”

  
“A bad guy who wanted me humbled or something. He kidnapped Captain America” “Wait. He’s alive?” “Yea, very much. Or was. Who knows now? Anyways, he wants to destroy half the universe so I feel like you’re gonna want to help?”

  
“Count me in. What are you doing with Talos here?” Carol questions.

  
“Dunno yet. Figured we’d answer that once the other dude is dead, ya feel?”

  
“Absolutely. When do we leave?

  
“Now, I think.”

  
 _“Boss, there is an unidentified spaceship landing in Missouri.”_ FRIDAY warns him. _“Individuals unknown_.”

  
“Oh great. Ok, well, Carol, wanna help me with something quick? We have some alien landings in Missouri.”

  
“Sure. Lead the way, young buck.” As they fly off, Tony hears Sam ask, “So, we’re just supposed to wait here?”


	57. Tony (2)

The flight to Missouri doesn’t take long. By the time they’re there, there’s no one on the ship. “FRI, can you check where they went.” Tony asks.

  
_“Follow the HUD.”_

  
They finally reach the people in the closest town, where they see a human man, a green woman, a blue woman, a burly grey man with no shirt and red tattoos, a pale woman with bug eyes and antennae, a little walking tree, and a talking raccoon. The townspeople are either amazed at the cosplaying or a little afraid.

  
Tony lands in front of them, retracting his helmet. “Hello, may I have your reason for visiting?”

  
“What are you gonna do? Arrest us?” The human man asks. “I don’t remember Terra having robot suits.”

  
“Well, if you’ve been here before 2008, they wouldn’t have had them. I don’t want to arrest you. And I won’t unless you do or are doing something illegal, but you are scaring some people around here and it’s my job to keep them safe. So please answer what you are doing here.”

  
The green woman steps forward. “We don’t mean to scare anyone. Peter was born here; he was abducted after his mother died. We convinced him to come back for closure.”

  
“Ugh. Closure.” The raccoon spits.

  
“I am Groot.” The tree says.

  
“Yea Groot, I get it. I don’t have as many feelings the lame humans do. Get over it.”

  
“Hey.” Peter turns to the raccoon. “We are not lame!”

  
“Yes, Rocket. Other then a flabby stomach, Quill is perfectly healthy. He’s not crippled at all.” This came from the wrestler dude. Tony almost laughs at that.

  
“Ok. Ok. Let me help you. Do you remember the city in Missouri you were born in?” Tony steps in before a brawl starts.

  
“Oh no, he doesn’t want to visit that town. Too many feelings,” The bug girl puts in. “He just wants to see what Earth is like.”

  
“Mantis.” Peter warns.

  
“Leave her alone Quill.” The blue woman steps in front of ‘Mantis.’ “She's not wrong.”

  
“Everyone.” The green woman yells. She seems to be the one in charge. “Settle down. Thank you for offering to help us.” She tells Tony. Then she looks at Carol. “Aren’t you that Kree girl that Ronan was afraid of?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“It’s nice to meet you. Big fan. We killed him when we saved Xandar from…”

  
“Oh that was **_you_**  guys? Maybe you could help us then! We’re going to fight a guy named Thanos! Heard of him?”

  
“Thanos is Gamora and Nebula's father.” The gray guy says.

  
“Ohhhh…” Tony groans.

  
“You have my help.” Nebula steps up.

  
“As well as mine. What did he do this time?” Gamora, the green woman, asks.

  
“Um… just tortured me for 3 years by mind-controlling other people. He wants to kill…”

  
“Half the universe. We know.” Gamora interrupts. “What’s your name?”

  
“Tony Stark.” He doesn’t miss how Nebula's eyes widen. She steps back in fear.

  
“You’re the only being father is afraid of. We will gladly all help.” She gives the others a menacing glare. They all nod.

  
“Thanos now. Earth later.” Peter nods. “Let’s get back to the ship.” Once back, he asks “What’s the plan?”

  
“Well, we figured we'd hit em with all we have, but now that we have his two daughters on our side, maybe they can help. Does he have any weak spots?” Tony addresses the question to Gamora and Nebula.

  
“He has several armies and the Black Order – the children he adopted that actually want to do his will.” Gamora speaks first.

  
“Gamora. She’s his favorite. He will protect her at all costs until he can use her.” Nebula adds.

  
“Keep all Infinity Stones away from him.” Gamora puts in again.

  
“Ok… Ms. Danvers, you think we can use that?”

  
“I think so. We’ll be landing in 2 minutes. You might want to go warn the others so they don’t shoot us down.”

  
“Smart choice.” He takes off out of the ship. Landing down at the Compound, he says “We got more help. Carol’s got some friends from Xandar or something.”

  
“Xandar was just destroyed a few months ago.” Thor looks sad. “Maybe they are refugees.”

“Well, two of them are daughters of Thanos. They want him dead too.”


	58. Tony (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crappy at writing fight scenes so i decided to skip all that. Please don't hate me.

The battle over, Thanos and his armies defeated, the Avengers and Co. return to Earth with the emancipated Steve Rogers. Natasha, Stephen Strange, Lady Sif, M'Baku, and Bucky have been severely injured, but Shuri has equipment to fix them up on the flight home. Tony, like the others, is exhausted. Thanos himself paid extra special attention to him, and he’d gotten a pretty good licking. Fortunately, Thor had cut off the Titan's head with his new battle axe. As tired as Tony is, he volunteers to fly the jet home. He knows the way, and once he gets access to FRIDAY, she can autopilot.  
He sneaks a look to the back of the ship. Everyone is sprawled out, snoring away. A touch of a smile shows on his face. This is how he wishes it could have always been. Everyone getting along, not afraid /ashamed to cuddle up to each other during a post-battle nap.

  
Back on Earth, the injured get rushed to the medical room, and the others make their way to spare rooms or the communal kitchen. Apparently, fighting makes you hungry. Tony is exhausted, but he makes sure everyone is settled. Then he goes to the medical wing. Helen Cho and Shuri are having a conversation which stops when he walks in. “Hello ladies. How are we and the patients?”

  
“Most of them are doing well and will be released tomorrow, but Strange had some severe burns that need tending to. Barnes is in a coma, he had extensive injuries.” Shuri replies.

  
Tony's heart drops. “Is- will Barnes be ok?”

  
“Yes. The serum will heal, but it will just take longer. Tony, are you ok? Do you want a checkup?” Helen asks.

  
He waves her away. “I’m fine. Thank you. Can I- Am I allowed to see Barnes?”

  
“If you don’t injure him.” Shuri warns. Tony assures her he will do none of the sort. “Room 1B.”


	59. Tony (2)

Barnes looks… terrible. Deathly. Tony’s heart stops for a second or two. If he didn’t trust Shuri and Helen implicitly, he would think Bucky is dead or hanging on by a thread.

  
Tony reaches out and touches Bucky’s jaw lightly. It feels cold. “I’m sorry.” He chokes out. “I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to fight. You were finally free of it all, and now you’re… I-I can’t… this is all my fault.” He blindly sits in a chair placed beside the bed. This is all his fault and he will do his darnedest to make sure Bucky recovers. If it means to sit here until he wakes up, then Tony will.

  
A few hours later, Peter sticks his head in. “Mr. Stark?”

  
“Oh hey kid. What’s up?”

  
“I was looking all over for you. We were hoping you were sleeping, but it doesn’t look like it. Is he gonna be ok?”

  
“Well Shuri and Dr. Cho believe he will be.” Tony assures him.

  
“Good. Because if it were anyone else, they’d probably be dead.” Peter relaxes a little. “Well, except Thor and maybe Ms. Carol.”

  
Tony straightens. “Pete? You know what happened to him?”

  
“Yea, Thanos was choking you, and he went to sneak up behind him to throw him off guard so you could escape, but the telekinetic dude basically brought down a building on him before he could reach Thanos. It worked, I guess, because the impact made Thanos drop you. I spent about 20 minutes pulling everything off of him. He wasn’t breathing.”

  
 ** _So he injured himself for me._** Tony knows if he opens his mouth a sob will come out. He just nods and looks down.

  
“Yea. He did so well, too. Took out half an army by himself before he saw the big grape close to killing you. His arm is soo cool!” Peter rambles on for a few minutes more, but as he sees Tony isn’t in the mood to talk, he takes the hint. “Ok, well I’m gonna go. Good night Mr. Stark. Please try to get some sleep.”

  
Tony waits a few minutes after Peter leaves before he breaks down in tears.


	60. Peter/Tony (2)

**_Mr. Stark and Bucky Barnes? I never would’ve guessed!_** Peter thinks as he walks out of the room. He thinks Tony was hiding something while he was in the room so Peter waits on the ceiling a few minutes after. What shocks him is that Mr. Stark starts to cry. Like _cry_ -cry. He keeps whispering “I'm sorry” to Mr. Barnes.

  
It kind of seems like they are keeping their relationship secret for the time being so he decides he will help them keep it secret.  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
_Boss, the team needs you upstairs_. FRIDAY informs him.

  
“Thank you Fri, keep an eye on him please? Alert me of any changes.”

  
_Will do, Boss_.

  
He trudges upstairs to the briefing room where the whole gang save Strange and Bucky are gathered. “Hey guys, you need something?”

  
“Tony.” Steve stands up. Tony recoils a little.

  
At the hurt look that flashes over Steve's eyes, Tony apologizes. “I'm sorry, Steve. I know it wasn't you that… but it's still a little hard right now. I’m just tired and emotionally shredded.”

  
“I understand. Thanos made me watch it all. I couldn’t… I must've obviously shown signs of something like that because you guys didn't seem to think it was off. And I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry I ever made you guys think that I was capable of such evil.” Steve looks ashamed.

  
“Steve, Thanos brainwashed everyone. It's not your fault.” Tony starts.

  
“He didn’t brainwash you, Col. Rhodes, Pepper, Peter, Harley… and you all believed it. And I know it was probably because of Siberia – something else I have to apologize for. I took it too far. I know I was trying to protect Bucky, but I was full of pent-up rage for Hydra and Zemo, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

  
“Well, I shouldn’t have attacked Bucky in the first place so, we’re even.”

  
“But I don’t blame you for…”

  
“Stop. Enough. What’s done is done. I don't want to talk about it any more. Now, do any of you need something from me, or can I leave?” Tony yells because if not, he'll cry. And he's. So. Tired of crying.

  
“Tones. You can leave, but you’re going to bed. Come on, I’ll tuck you in.” Rhodey pulls his arm and leads him out of the room. Tony has no energy to fight back. He is just _**done**_. He wants to go back to Bucky, but that would mean explaining to Rhodey. Nope. He climbs into bed, and Rhodey follows him, reminding him of those many MIT nights. Carol follows a few minutes later, just like old times. To keep the memory alive, Tony mumbles, “No doin it in my bed, you freaks.” Carol and Rhodey chuckle.

  
“We won’t. Sleep.” Carol says. He is still barely awake when he feels Carol touch his hair. “Has he actually gotten better? He seems… worse now.”

  
“He had a rough past couple of years…” Rhodey tells her of the cruelty of Thanos that happened at the hands of Steve's clone. Tony finally drifts off to Carol explaining to Rhodey how she got her powers.


	61. Tony (2)

Tony wakes up ten hours later to Rhodey and Carol still in his bed. “Ew, what are you still doing in here? Now it stinks.” He complains.

  
“That’s because of you,” Rhodey shoots back. Then his features soften. “How are you doing, Tony? Seriously.”

  
“I’m tired. I don’t want to move for a week, but I have to. They’re relying on me. Harley needs me. I have to make sure Barnes is ok. I have to figure out what’s going on with SI. And Ross already sent me like 15 messages.” Tony shows them his phone. “I have things that need done and only I can do them. I can’t afford to be tired; I can’t afford to show emotions; Stark men are made of iron. I’m sorry. Stay as long as you want. I gotta go.” He hops out of bed and grabs some clean clothes.

  
“Tones. Wait. You don’t have to do it alone.” Carol says.

  
“Not to be arrogant, Car, but what can you guys do? Harley doesn’t know you, the housing situation has to do with the plans of the compound, Pepper needs me at the conference – it _is_ me, after all, and Ross isn’t gonna listen to any of you – he barely listens to me.”

  
“And what about Barnes?” Rhodey asks.

  
“He’s my responsibility. It’s my fault he got hurt. It’s something that I myself need to do.” Tony half-whispers, looking down. “I… I need to shower.”

  
They’re still there after his shower. He leaves the room, asking FRIDAY to show him the room plans of the Compound. He definitely has enough room; he just needs to figure out who goes where. This all gets done while placating an angry Ross who “didn’t give the Avengers permission to go fight the being.”

  
“Ross, you do realize what he did. He managed to brainwash an _entire_ planet. If we didn’t stop him then, he’d do it again.”

  
Ross cuts in with a “You only went after him as a pride factor – to recover a high ground with the public after those years of humiliation.”

  
“Wait… are you saying you  _agreed_  with him? That I should’ve been treated like that?”

  
“Well, it didn’t hurt to see you like that. Now I’m not gay, but he sure did know how to dress you, or should I say, undress you.”

  
“Ross, we’re getting off topic. But if you want to see me naked, dude, there’s at least 5 sex tapes on the Internet for you to see. Second of all, we don’t need permission for intergalactic travel. We only need permission from the Council, _**not you**_ , to fight on Earth. Third, this call is being recorded. Next UN meeting, the world’s gonna see how much of a sick screw-up you are. Now please, stop wasting my time. God knows I’m busy enough as it is.” The line clicks off. “FRIDAY, make sure everyone here knows where their room is. I gotta go see Pepper.”


	62. Tony (2)

An hour later, he walks into Pepper’s office. She welcomes him with open arms. “Tony, thank you for coming in. I know you’re busy enough as it is. We just need to discuss how the shares are still being divided.”

  
“Same as ever, Pep. I trust you. I just came to sit in on a board meeting to see how things are running. Not that I don’t trust you.” He winks. “Is Happy here?”

  
Pepper blushes. “Yes. He is currently standing watch over the board room. Let’s go.” He slips an arm around her shoulders and they walk out, ignoring all the stares they receive from the employees. Seeing Happy, Tony breaks off at a dead run.

  
“Hogaaan!” He wraps the bodyguard up in a big hug.

  
“Hey. Hey. Hey. Knock it off. Keep it professional.” The man did his best to look grumpy.

  
“Oh I know. You’re delighted to see me. How’ve you been? You like Pepper huh?”

  
Happy blushes. “Yea… um… I hope that’s ok, Boss.”

  
“Yea of course. I’m happy. Haha get that? Happy? Also, no longer your boss, you kiss-up.” Tony waggles his eyebrows. Pepper rolls her eyes.

  
They step in the board room, unnoticed. A few of the younger members are passing a phone around. “Hurry up before Potts gets here. She’s a real witch about these things, but Stark in a collar. That’s a picture I can’t give up. Who knows what he did to that fake Rogers for better ‘punishment.’ Man, that dude must’ve really known what he was doing, keeping Stark as a sex slave.”

  
Tony’s heart stutters again. He knows he used to be a slut, and he didn’t care that he was slut-shamed, because it was _true_. But these shallow pricks knew nothing of the horrors he endured. It hurt to be accused of something that never happened. Oh well, Stark men are made of iron. Beside him, Pepper bristles. He holds her back and steps forward.   
“Oh yes, the bondage outfits.” He walks in, feigning nonchalance. The men engage in a frantic hot-potato game to get rid of the phone. “He sure knew how to show off my assets.” He wiggles his butt for emphasis.

  
Pepper storms in behind him. “Hanley, Davidson, Wilkins, really? Is that work-appropriate behavior? That’s the third infraction. This. Year. I am going to have you removed from the board.”

  
One of the men smirks at Tony. “You’re gonna let her fight your battles?”

  
“Oh no, remember who owns the _controlling interest_ of the company? Oh, that’s right, me. And honestly, I couldn’t care less how you talk about me. I know, I'm a hot commodity. You’re insignificant. Like really. But just talk about me _off_ company time. My ego isn’t so fragile that I need to _pay_ people to talk about me. Do I _look_ like Justin Hammer? Therefore, effective immediately, bye bye, you have been removed.” He waves and bats his lashes. “Oh, and **_please do_** go to the papers about how you got fired. Sure-fire way to never get hired again except in a bodega somewhere.” He calls after them. Looking around at the stunned faces of the rest of the board, “So what’s on the agenda?”


	63. Tony (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Harley

Two hours later, Tony is on his way to the hospital to see Harley. Since he was cleared for solid food, Tony stopped at their favorite burger joint. He walks in, and Harley sits back with a sigh. “Finally. And here, I thought you would be here like, first thing.”

  
“Sorry, kid. I should’ve…”

  
“Nah I’m just joshing ya. And you brought burgers and fries. How can I be mad at you? So tell me all, how was the battle?”

  
Tony sighs, “Do I really have to talk about it? It was terrible, I was exhausted, and there’s someone in intensive care, and it’s my fault.”

  
“Tony, did you hurt the person yourself?”

  
“No, but they got hurt trying to help me. And I convinced them to go in the first place.”

  
“I highly doubt that.” Harley crosses his arms. “You wouldn’t convince anyone to do anything they don’t want to do, and it’s not your fault, it was their choice. Guess what?”

  
“Harles, that’s not completely true…” “Guess _what_.” The teen interrupts.

  
“What?”

  
“I can get out today, and you are taking me to the compound. My mom gave me permission, and you promised.”

  
“Ok. Can I get you out now? I’d rather talk to you out of here.”

  
“Yea, let me call a nurse.”

  
They were out of the hospital within a half-hour. Harley is practically vibrating with excitement as they walk up to the main building of the Compound.   
“Whoa. Whoa. You have to chill, man. That’s not cool.” Tony teases.

  
“Ah, shut up.”

  
Most of the Avengers and Co. are sitting in the dining room, eating a feast. “Guys, listen up.” He claps to get their attention. “This is Harley Keener, the kid who…”

  
“Ok. Ok. Actually, listen to me instead of the old worrywart over there.” Harley stands on the table. “JARVIS – I mean FRIDAY, sorry. FRIDAY, amplify my voice please.” He looks around the room. “I know who you all are, and let me tell you this. If any of you hurt my dad again, I will **_drag_** you. Yea, I will do the things Tony is too forgiving to do. Thank you.” The room is silent.

  
Tony chuckles. “Ok kid. That was too intense. He’s kidding. Anyways, treat each other nicely. You’re all pretty.” He stands back as the rest of the room welcomes Harley. Once he’s sure there’s no problems, he sneaks out to Barnes’ room.


	64. Peter

**_So this is the kid who did what I couldn’t do._** Peter thinks miserably. **_He risked it all for Mr. Stark. And he calls him ‘Dad' and Tony didn’t bat an eye! And he just threatened ALL of the Avengers! He’s so brave, and everything I’m not. Everything Tony needs right now._** Peter wants to cry. **_I’m just gonna find a way to sneak out of here. Huh. Yet again, I’m a coward_**. He gets up to carefully walk towards the door.

  
“Hey, are you the Spiderman?” Harley steps in front of him.

  
“Yea… it’s nice to meet you…” Peter mumbles and tries to sidestep him.

  
“You know, Tony always talked about you. I have to admit, I’m a little jealous of you.”

  
 ** _He’s baiting you_**. Peter scoffs and walks out. Harley follows. “Are you ok man?”

  
“M fine.” He walks out to the balcony.

  
“Well, excuse my intrusion, but you don’t look fine. Did something happen, or is it just me you don’t like?”

  
“I can’t look at you,” Peter mumbles.

  
“You can’t… look at me? Why? Am I that ugly?”

  
 ** _Of course. Uses humor as a defense mechanism. Just like Tony._** “I can’t look at you because I see everything that I failed to be! You're the epitome of my failure. I’m enhanced! And yet I was still afraid to stand up for Tony. I’m a coward! And then, you come walking in from almost dead for defying the alien rule and threaten the Avengers, and they’re afraid of you! And I-…” Peter hiccups, trying to draw in a breath. “And Tony, you know, he tells me I shouldn’t've done anything, but he could barely look at me when I was talking to him. He is disappointed that I didn’t rise to the occasion. It’s like… why am I even here? Who does it benefit?”

  
“Hey Peter, listen. Tones would never hate you or be disappointed in you. You should’ve heard him just rave on and on about you. He loves you, like a son. Man, I always got so jealous, and he thought it was hilarious. Like, how can I compete with you? You get to fight alongside him and live with him, and you’re like super strong and can climb walls. You’re the coolest one there is, save Ironman! Then imagine how much more jealous I became when I walk in, and you’re _smoking_ hot!” Harley shakes his head.

  
That startles a laugh out of Peter. “Me? Hot? I think you damaged your eyes.”

  
“Nope. Never better. You ok now, or do you hate me?”  
An awkward silence ensues. “I, uh, I think I’m ok. Thank you Harley. I should probably talk to Tony about this. Friends?” Peter holds out his hand.   
“Friends.” The other young man grasps it and pulls him into a hug. “Are all of you guys this emotionally stunted? Because I am not getting paid nearly enough for this.”

  
“Take it up with the Tone.” Peter giggles. “We should go back inside before they all start watching us.”

  
“Yea. Don’t want any pesky rumors to start…”


	65. Tony (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter here.

Tony backs out of the communal kitchen and makes his way to the medical wing. Helen is coming out of Bucky’s room.

  
“Is he ok?”

  
“Yes, he’s just out of surgery now. He'll be ok; he’s healing quicker now.” She smiles at him sadly.

  
“Thank you.” He nods at her and walks into Barnes’s room. He definitely looks better, no longer deathly pale. He’s breathing better now, too.

  
Tony takes the seat beside the bed, fingertips just barely touching the supersoldier's arm. Just the slightest touch of this man calms Tony’s nerves. Not long after, he falls asleep on his forearm, leaning forward in the chair.

  
Unbeknownst to him, Steve comes down to check on Bucky. He cracks open the door to see Tony asleep, leaning on his best friend’s bed. It looks… intimate. So he backs out, closing the door softly behind him. “Huh, I didn’t know they were dating. Good for them.”


	66. Bucky (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!

**_My mouth tastes like fuzz._ **Bucky opens his eyes and sees a bare ceiling coming into focus. Oh, I’m in bed. Kay. He closes his eyes again. Something is tickling his arm. He tries to move his left arm to scratch it, but it won’t move. Can he turn his head? Slowly.  
Bucky turns his head and looks down to see what is touching his arm. A dark head of fluffy hair was just barely touching his arm. Heh. If he didn’t know better, he’d think this is Tony. But Tony hates him so… it’s not him. Which means… Where am I? I don’t recognize this room at all! Too weak to jump out of bed, Bucky starts to shake.

  
The body attached to the head jumps up as if startled. “I’m awake. Who's… oh you’re awake…” He finishes lamely. It is Tony! “Are you feeling ok?”

  
“Water.” Bucky rasps.

  
“Gotcha. Here, drink from the straw.” Tony gently puts the straw of a cup against his lips. When he’s done, Tony starts getting antsy. “Are you ok? Want me to call Dr. Cho or Shuri?”

  
Well, now I know he wants to leave. He was probably checking on my arm or some tech in here, but now I’m awake and he can’t stand the sight of me. Bucky refuses to meet Tony’s eyes and nods. Tony hesitates a minute, then walks out the door.

  
Shuri and Cho come in a few seconds later. “Bucky! How are you feeling?” Shuri asks.

  
“Like a building fell on me.” He grimaces.

  
“Well that’s what happened. But thanks to your super-soldierness, you will be ok. I just have to do a checkup.” Shuri grin. He likes her; she's a great kid. They hit off well together when they first met. Because he mentioned he was amazed by modern-day technology, she let him sit with her in her lab that Tony set up. She understood the whole Tony-awkwardness. He will forever be amazed by her, and she treats him like an annoying older brother.

  
“Thank you, Shuri. You’re the best.” She grins at him while taking blood samples and checking his wounds.

  
“Ok this might take a while. You do have a visitor though.” The princess walks out, and Steve walks in.  
“Hey, Buck. How are you?”

  
“You’re the real Steve right?” Bucky doesn’t feel like fighting.

  
Steve’s eyes look sad. “Yes. I’m sorry for what they used my likeness did to you and Tony and… everyone. Thanos rubbed it in my face that no one thought it was strange for me to act like that.”

  
“I’m sorry, Steve. I have no excuse. I should’ve seen something. Should’ve fought back so much sooner.”

  
“Bucky, don’t apologize. You weren’t in your right mind, and you were clinging to the only thing that let you rest. And then that thing turned evil slowly. I hope you can still look at me the same. I hope Tony can… He went through hell, huh?”

  
“Yea, and he didn’t deserve any of it. It should’ve been me in his place.”

  
“No. It shouldn’t have been anyone. There should be no reason at all whatsoever for anyone to act the way my likeness did. No one should’ve went through what Tony did.” Steve’s voice holds a warning.  
Bucky agrees, but he doesn’t voice it. A relaxing silence ensues, then Steve asks. “So you and Tony, huh?”

  
Bucky gasps in a huge breath if air, choking as it goes down the wrong pipe. “I’m sorry, what? There is nothing between me and Tony.”

  
“Geez. He’s not that bad – don’t get that offended. I just… saw him asleep in here earlier, and it looked intimate.”

  
“He falls asleep on random surfaces all the time. He probably just was checking on my arm or something, then decided to rest.” Bucky scoffs.

  
Steve raises his hands. “Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t realize dating Tony was that terrible. I’ll stop.”

  
Bucky doesn’t answer. It wouldn’t be terrible for him, but he can’t put Tony through that. And that’s only saying if Tony would want that. There’s no way he would. He could barely stay in the same room without running out.

  
Steve sits with Bucky until he gets a call that requests his presence elsewhere. “Ok, I’ll see you later Buck. Hopefully, you’ll be walking around.”  
Bucky lies there, staring at the ceiling for a while. Then he remembers Ms. FRIDAY. “Um… FRIDAY?”

  
_“Yes, Sergeant Barnes_?”

  
“Call me Bucky, please. Um… is everything ok?”

  
“ _At the time being, everything at the Compound is all well and good_.”

  
“How’s Mr. Stark?”

  
“ _He is doing well; however, I am not authorized to tell you where he is or what he’s doing_.”

  
“That’s ok. I don’t… I don’t need to know. But FRIDAY? Are you allowed to tell me what he was fixing in my room when I woke up?”

  
FRIDAY doesn’t answer for long second. “ _He wasn’t fixing anything. He was merely just sitting with you. He spent much of the last few days in this room._ ”

  
“Oh. Ok. Thank you, FRIDAY. I appreciate it.” Could it be? Could he really have feelings? Bucky is afraid to believe it. But now he has a warm feeling in his stomach.

  
Shuri opens the door. “So, White Wolf, how are you feeling?”

  
“Pretty good, I think?”

  
“That’s good, because all your tests came back looking great and your wounds are basically healed. You are free to check out of the hospital whenever you want. And I have to go back home. I only stayed to help you.”

  
“Thank you Shuri. It means a lot.” Why are his eyes filling with tears? Its not like him to get emotional!

  
“Hey. It’s ok to cry because you’re grateful.” She kisses his forehead. “You were treated so terribly for so long, it’s probably hard to handle when someone is nice to you. Do you want to try to get up now?”

  
“Yes, but Shuri? I don’t have any pants on.”

  
She laughs. “Tony sent down some sweatpants and a t-shirt when you woke up.” She points to the clothing on the table. “I will go out so you can preserve your dignity.”

  
Bucky slowly gets out of bed and slips on the clothes. He stretches, pops out his back, and walks out of the room. Shuri joins him walking down the hall. “I’m gonna miss you.” He tells her.

  
“Just text me. I don’t sleep much.” She shrugs.

  
“Shuri. You need sleep. Your brain will shut down.” He warns her.

  
“Tony’s hasn’t yet.”

  
“Doesn’t he sleep?”

  
“You should pay more attention to the guy who liike,” she singsongs.

  
“Shuri!” Bucky’s face heats. “Shut up!”

  
“Oh, so you do…” Her eyes dance as a metal hand covers her mouth.

  
“Well, now I won’t miss you. I’m glad you’re leaving.” He smirks at her.

  
“Don’t worry. It’s not like I’m gonna go tell Tony. But I am positive he likes you back. Alright, I have to say my goodbyes. Why don’t you settle back in your room?” She pecks his cheek, then turns down the hall as he walks to the elevator.

  
“Can I… go to the workshop, FRIDAY?”

  
_“Yes. Boss hasn’t revoked your access_.” The elevator starts to go down.

  
He steps out of the elevator to hear Steve and Tony talking. His enhanced hearing was able to hear clear through the thick walls.

  
“…you and Bucky.” Steve says. Steve, why are you pushing this?

  
“There is _nothing_ going on between Barnes and me.” Tony’s icy reply comes.

  
“Tony, it’s ok. I don’t care. I mean, you stayed in his room with him when he was injured. That must mean something.”

  
“Yea. What it means is that it was _my fault_ that Barnes got hurt. So I didn’t want it on my conscience if he died. So I made sure he _didn’t_. Die. Ok? That’s all it was. Now please go.”

  
Steve slams the door behind him to see Bucky rooted to the ground, eyes wide. “Buck! Are you ok?”

  
Bucky collapses. **You idiot, Barnes. Of course he doesn’t care for you. You murdered his parents and let the fake-Rogers torture him for 3 years!** Steve pulls him up, taking all of his weight. Bucky couldn’t stand even if he tried.

  
“C’mon Buck. I’ll get you upstairs. You’ve gotta work with me. C’mon!” Steve’s voice rose to panicky.

  
“Steve. ‘M ok. Just jus… jus… needtasit.” He slurs.

  
Steve leads him to the couch in Bucky’s suite. Bucky clings to Steve as the voices in his head peck at him like angry chickens. **Worthless. Murderer. Failure. Evil. Stupid. Weak. Idiot. Foolish. Why are you even still alive? What reason do you have? Bucky clings and sinks further away from reality.**


	67. Tony (2)

_Boss, Rogers is here to see you_. FRIDAY’S voice filters through Tony’s music.

  
“Let him in.”

  
“Tony, how are you doing?”

  
“I’m fine. What’s up?” He looks up from his project. Captain Tight-pecs is leaning against his table.

  
“Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you, see how you’re doing.”

  
“Hmm… well, I’m fine. But thank you.”

  
“No problem. Thank you, by the way.”

  
“Huh?” Why is Rogers thanking him?

  
“Thanks for sitting with Bucky while he was in Med and making sure he was ok.”

  
“Oh. Well…” Tony shrugs, then turns back to his work.

  
“You know, people might be led to believe there’s something going on between you and Bucky.” Oh, Tony wishes. But no. Bucky doesn’t want him around. He made that perfectly clear. So, time to nip the rumor in the bud.

  
Tony puts as much ice in his tone as he can. “There is _nothing_ going on between Barnes and me.”

  
“Tony, it’s ok. I don’t care. I mean, you stayed in his room with him when he was injured. That must mean something.” Steve tries to placate him.

  
Time for the honest truth. “Yea. What it means is that it was _my fault_ that Barnes got hurt. So I didn’t want it on my conscience if he died. So I made sure he _didn’t. Die._ Ok? That’s all it was. Now please go.”

  
Steve huffs, then walks out slamming the door. Tony hears him say “Buck? Are you ok?” Before FRIDAY turns his music back up. Tony hesitates, wondering if he should see if Barnes is ok.

  
 _ **He’s got Steve. He'll be fine.**_ He shrugs and turns back to work.


	68. Harley (2)

Harley is having a blast at the Compound. Everyone is a bit afraid of him, which is funny because he’s a _kid,_ and they’re superheroes. He mentioned this to Peter one day.

  
“Not to burst your bubble, Harles, but I think it’s more they’re afraid of what Tony will do to them if something happened to you.” Peter grins.

  
“Wow. Peter, you sure know how to build someone up.” Harley snarks.

  
“Sorry. Oh, they are afraid of your… sorry, I just can’t think of anything.” Peter giggles at Harley’ side-eye glare. “So who’s your favorite, you know, other than Tony?”

  
“Well, I was going to say you, but not anymore! I’d probably say Rhodes or Thor.”

  
“Yea. Thor’s pretty awesome. I used to have a crush on him, you know.” **_Wait, Peter likes guys?_** “You know who else is awesome? Bruce Banner. Like he’s soo cool! He’s like the leading scientist in biology and he’s the freakin Hulk!” _**He’s adorable when he’s all animated like that.**_ Harley grins. Peter notices him looking and gets defensive. “What? I'm allowed to nerd out.”

  
“Oh, I’m not asking you to stop. You want to know who my favorite superhero is? Save Tones, you know. It’s Spiderman. I think he’s got a really cute butt.” Harley holds his breath. Peter looks at him strangely.

  
“Harley, you know that’s me, right? I’m… ohhhhhh” Peter’s eyes go wide.

  
“Ok punch me if I’m wrong, ok?” Harley leans in and quickly kisses Peter on the lips. Strong arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer when he goes to pull back. When the kiss breaks off, both boys are breathing heavily.

  
“I didn’t know you were…” Peter starts.

  
“Gay? Dude, I flirted with you since the day I got here.”

  
“Yea, but…” Peter shakes his head. “Ok. I’m dumb. I’m bi, though. Is that gonna be a problem?”

  
“No, why should it?”

  
“Some people think it is…” Peter looks down.

  
“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I don’t hate, except people who bully others. Is that you? Are you a bully?” Harley moves his fingers up and down Peter’s ribs, making him laugh.

  
“Stop! Stop! Harley, stop, or I’m going to hurt you. Not intentionally, but it will hurt!” Peter is squirming and kicking.

  
“What is going on out here?” Comes the voice of Jim Rhodes. “Aw, come on guys! You’re supposed to better than Tony! No sex in the common area!” He whines.

  
Peter hops up, face red. “Rhodey, we weren’t…” Harley jumps up, too. “I was just tickling…”

  
Rhodes bursts into laughter. “Hahaaha! Gotcha! Oh man, I have to go tell Tony! He’s gonna get a kick out of this.”

  
“I’m gonna kill you…” Peter mutters. Harley, being new to this, is still a little confused. “Harley, lets go. We need to plot revenge.”

  
“Ooh. I’m scared.” Rhodey calls after them.


	69. Bucky (2)

After that infamous night, Bucky tries to isolate himself, especially from Tony. He'll come out of his room for the occasional movie or game night, but doesn’t add much commentary. To keep Sam and Steve happy, he makes sure he eats, but he doesn’t sleep much.

  
He keeps trying to tell himself that he should just get over Tony, but he didn’t realize how much Tony had been basically his whole world. Everything he had done for the longest time, was with Tony. Now they avoid each other, and Bucky doesn’t know what to do. He tries to interact with the others, but he just doesn’t fit in. Harley and Peter accept him, but they’ve just started dating. Wanda and Clint are still afraid of him. He’s just a bad memory to Natasha, and Sam and Steve just babysit him. Thor enjoys his company when he’s around, but he’s in Norway _a lot_. He has a kingdom to run.

  
He wallows for months until Shuri yells at him one time they video chat. “So maybe no one likes you. Who cares? Find a hobby. Go travel. Who cares what they think. Just _get over yourself_!”

  
Bucky is stunned. “Harsh Princess harsh. Please excuse me while I go cry.” He is almost fully serious. He didn’t realize his problems annoyed her that much. Gosh! He’s such a…

  
“Bucky. Bucky. Are you listening? Just because I yelled at you doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear what’s bothering you. I’m not annoyed; I was just showing you tough love.” Shuri tries to reassure him.

  
“Well, tough love sounds terrible. I think you should go easy on me.”

  
“Get over yourself.” Shuri rolls her eyes.

  
They hang up soon after that, and Bucky gets to thinking about Shuri's outburst. He should find something to keep him busy. FRIDAY helps him look up hobbies that he might be interested in. Bucky knows he likes to cook, but apparently, people get antsy when he’s got a knife of any kind. He can only work out so much without getting bored. Collecting coins seemed useless. He used to be a mechanic before the war, but the vehicles are much more advanced now and thinking about mechanics made him think of Tony and that’s a no-no. He tries many things, but the thing that sticks is photography.   
Bucky loves to take pictures. He will go on walks and be able to pick a small bird out of the trees and catch it’s picture. He captures candid shots of the Avengers. He uses the shots to create scrapbooks and crafty gifts for the others. **_Who would’ve thought?_** He thinks to himself in amusement one day. **_Who would’ve thought that the Winter Soldier would like to scrapbook?_**

  
One day in Central Park, a family approaches him and asks if he can use their camera to take a couple family shots. They are so pleased with the outcome, they try to pay him, which he refuses. The little girl then sees his arm. “Are you the Winter Soldier?” She whispers.

  
“I was.” Bucky tells her remorsefully.

  
“You’re my favorite! My friend was born without an arm, and I told her she was just like you. She loves you, too. Can you get a picture with me?” He can’t help but agree to her palpable excitement.

  
Through the power of photography, Bucky heals. The others are comfortable around him. They seek him out, now. No one pauses in fear when they see him and Peter wrestling on the floor in a tickle fight. For the first time in forever – oh, he hates Clint for forcing him to watch Frozen those 20 times – he is comfortable with himself. He is truly happy.

  
Where does Tony fit in here? He still belongs in Bucky’s heart. They don’t talk much, but Bucky’s been caught staring longingly after the oblivious genius. And if anyone saw Bucky's pile of pictures of Tony, they never comment. But Bucky is ok with it. If Tony will never love him, then so be it, but he will never stop loving Tony.


	70. Tony (2)

After everything settles and everyone is ok, Tony throws himself into his work. One could think that he just wanted to avoid everyone (read: one certain individual), but Tony loves to work. He loves staying busy and keeping his mind occupied. It keep the anxiety and nightmares at bay.

  
JARVIS becomes a big project for Tony. He is able to transfer the AI's code to the Compound. Now FRIDAY runs the Compound, but JARVIS runs the workshop. He doesn’t think FRIDAY minds. She’d rather spend her time pranking the Avengers rather than making sure Tony is safe. JARVIS was created to take care of Tony; FRIDAY is more evolved.

  
He doesn’t practically live in his shop anymore, though. Tony participates in many group interactions. Whether it’s movie night, a food drive, or a cookie exchange, he does his best to be there with his fellow teammates. Their relationships have improved – can you believe it? Clint and Sam become his trolling buddies – no one wants to go against them. He’s got Rhodey, Carol, Bruce, Peter, Harley, and even Shuri sometimes for any tech conversations that leave the others in the dark. Wanda even tries to have something in common with him. They’ll eat ice cream and watch rom-coms. Natasha joins in a lot, too. Using him for his steady hands, they teach him to braid and paint nails. Pepper thinks it’s hilarious.

  
Peter and Harley are dating. Rhodey whines about it to Tony a lot. “We don’t need three of you!” He complains. Tony just laughs. He knows he could shut his honey bear up with just 3 words; Rhodey knows that, too. Tony thinks they are adorable. The first time he brought it up, both boys blushed redder than his armor. He has the picture hanging up in his shop.   
What about Bucky? Where does Tony stand with Bucky? Well, they rarely ever, if not never, talk. Bucky will come to him for arm maintenance, and they make the usual small talk, but it’s just a little awkward, considering what happened the first time.   
Steve and Sam update Tony from time to time on how Bucky’s doing. Every report has him getting better. Tony is happy for him, but it hurts. Turns out what Bucky needed in order to improve was the lack of Tony. Bucky is a photographer now. He takes candid shots of the group and many nature shots. One time he comes back from Central Park with tears in his eyes, and he recounts the experience he had with a little girl who knew who he was and wasn’t even scared.

  
Tony loves Bucky. But he will never get in the way of Barnes’s improvement. He knows Bucky holds feelings for him. Don’t think FRIDAY didn’t show him the pictures that Barnes has on his bureau. But this is Bucky’s choice, and Bucky chooses to leave Tony out of his life. Tony is going to deal with it. 


	71. Bucky (2)

Bucky is now 100% ok with himself. He is thriving. Now that he is completely sure he won’t go on a murder-spree again, he thinks he’ll be ok to develop relationships. His therapist agrees.

  
“How do you plan to go about it? To start dating again?” She asks him.

  
Immediately Tony’s face flashes in his mind. “Well… what if… what if there is someone that I have my eye on?”

  
“Then ask them out – the worst they can do is say no.”

  
“But what if… I, um, already tried something back before I was ok? And they said no?” Gosh. Could he be any more transparent?

  
“I mean, it doesn’t hurt to ask again, but I wouldn’t suggest wearing them down to a date. Those relationships rarely work.” Yea, that sounds right. But he’s just so dang scared.

  
“Ok. Thank you. I will keep that in mind. Do – do you care if go now?” He doesn’t want to dwell on Tony’s rejection anymore.

  
“Sure! You’re always free to go. Let me know how it plays out.” She shoots him an encouraging smile.  
Bucky is still afraid rejection, so he chickens out of asking Tony out. Tony is just fine without him, probably better. He can be better without Tony. So he tries to move on.

  
Asking Natasha to help him set up several dating websites, he decides this is probably the best way to go. He’s not in it for one-night stands, and he makes that perfectly clear on his profile. He goes on several dates with different people, but it never feels right. Finally, he goes on a date with a man named Forrest. He’s on the shorter side, has longish curly dirty-blonde hair, and is small but fit. They bond over their love for technology and Star Wars, but they also love football. He and Forrest go on several dates before he decides to bring him back to “meet the family.”  
Forrest deals with it in the best way possible. He’s star struck, but he spends most of his time with Bucky. Everyone welcomes him warmly although Tony doesn’t talk much to him, and Peter keeps throwing death glares at Bucky.

  
After the smaller man leaves, the others tell him how much he and Bucky are compatible. Bucky smiles but he looks around for Tony who was in the room earlier. The genius is nowhere to be found. Sam catches him looking and narrows his eyes but says nothing.


	72. Tony (2)

This Forrest guy is nice, great even. He’s polite and funny and everything that Tony is not. He can see why Bucky likes him. The man of the hour reaches over and picks something off of Bucky’s lip. Bucky smiles and kisses his cheek. Tony tries to watch the movie, but his eyes keep moving back to the happy couple. He sits in agony until the movie is over, then retreats to his lab.

  
He pulls out a bottle of Scotch, drinking right from the bottle. _Sir, I would advise drinking more slowly of you must drink at all_. JARVIS’ voice filters through his head.

  
“J, I don’t know what to do…” He moans. “I’m in physical pain every time I see or hear about him and his date. How is it that a ex-assassin whose mind was completely screwed by HYDRA is functioning better than I am?”

  
 _Sir, that does not make you less of a person. Everyone has their own timing. You will be ok, Sir, you always find a way._ Tony smiles at that. JARVIS always knows what to say. DUM-E wheels over and rests his claw on his shoulder. FRIDAY chimes in with a _You’re a strong independent woman, Boss, you don’t need a man_. BUTTERFINGERS and U wheel over, too. Tony puts down the bottle and starts to cry. His children are here for him. 


	73. Rhodey (2)

He doesn’t know when, but Rhodey notices that Tony is gone. He curses Bucky under his breath. Now the little voice in the back of his mind tells him that he shouldn’t be mad at Bucky. The man’s trying to move forward in his life, and Tony had plenty of chances to tell him how he felt, but this whole thing was hurting Tony. Wonderful, generous, and emotionally fragile and stunted Tony. He excuses himself and goes to look for him.

  
Rhodes checks Tony’s room first because it’s the closest. Then he goes down to the shop. “Tones?” The bots are all crowded around a figure.

  
Tony jumps up with a smile – it was a mix between a real and a fake smile. “Hey Rhodey!” He says brightly. “I just wanted to spend some quality time with the kids.” They bots beep at him happily. Tony’s eyes are red, like he’s been crying.

  
“Tones. Are you ok?”

  
“Yea, I’ll be fine. I just needed to wallow.” Tony smiles. “And then the kids… they hit me with…” His voice falters. “You know when you feel like you’re alone and no one's there for you?” Then he scoffs. “No of course not, you’re Rhodey. Everyone loves you.”

  
“Tony.” Rhodey says patiently.

  
“Ok, back to that. I was feeling like that tonight. And I know you’re here for me, but you’ve got your own issues, and you just got Carol back. But then the kids, they all just came and comforted me. Like, even if I was alone, they are here. Even when the fake-Rogers busted up my stuff, I had a little bit of FRIDAY with me. I realize that no matter what, my kids will love me. No matter how much this Barnes-thing hurts. I know I don’t need him, but gosh, I want him!”

  
“Tony. Why didn’t you ask him out then?”

  
“Because he was avoiding me, only talking to me when the situation was necessary. He was getting better more without me than with me. I was holding him back. And now he’s moved on, and I… can’t.”

  
“I honestly don’t know how much he’s moved on, but you can, too! It hurts now, I know, but there are other people out there.”

  
Tony snorts. “Yea? Who’s really gonna want a workaholic, obnoxious, socially awkward, and emotionally stunted person with PTSD and a thousand other problems?”

  
“Tony. You’re a catch.”

  
“Only cuz I’m rich.”

  
“I mean, I can see if Carol's into threesomes. We basically have already done that anyways, right? Just without the sex.” Rhodey teases.

  
Tony half-heartedly punches him to show he understands Rhodey’s joking. “I don’t need your pity. I’m Ironman.”

  
“Ok Ironman. Take as much time as you need, but then we’re going up and sleeping. In your California king bed. We can even spoon if you want.”

  
Tony’s eyes grow wide. “You’re redacting the spooning law?”

  
“Only for tonight.” Rhodey grumbles.


	74. Bucky (2)

The next day, Bucky feels like he’s being ambushed on every side. Sam asks him how much he actually likes Forrest.

  
“I like him a lot! I cant believe you even would ask that!”

  
“What about Tony?”

  
“What about him?”

  
“If you’re so enamored with Forrest, why did you keep looking for Tony all night long? I may not be a spy, but I’m pretty observant, dude.”  
Bucky can’t answer.

  
“Does Forrest know that you are using him to get over Tony?” No. Great. Now Bucky feels like crap. “I’m not trying to judge you, man, but it’s not fair to him if he thinks you’re all in, but your mind is on someone else. Just think about it.” Sam claps him on the back and leaves the room.

  
Bucky sits there in stunned silence until Peter barges in the door, fuming, with Harley racing after him. “Pete. Is the best…”

  
“What the heck do you think you’re doing? Is it to hurt him?” Peter is furious. “He’s been hurt enough!”

  
Bucky is confused. “Wh… wha?”

  
“Why are you parading your new guy around like that? Don’t you think Tony’s hurting? And he pays for everything here! Dude, that’s like a slap in the face!”

  
“Kid. What are you talking about? Why would Tony be hurting?”

  
“Um. I don’t know. You guys had been secretly dating since Thanos or before? Then you start going on random dates, which signals your breakup? Then Tony started getting really mopey. And then when you brought that guy here, you kept looking at Tony. He caught your eye once, and runs off to the lab. He was on lockdown for two hours, which only happens when he’s on a working binge or he’s breaking down. Now tell me, do you _think_ he went on a working binge at 11:00 last night? No! Because he’s been trying to sleep better! I thought you would know that!”

  
“Peter. I was never dating Tony.” Bucky says softly. “Never.”

  
“But he was in your hospital room when you were hurt, and he’d always act weird after you left the lab after arm maintenance. And he started sleeping better. No one ever talked about it so I figured you were keeping it a secret. I can be discreet, you know? So I left it be. So you _weren’t_ dating? Like ever?”

  
“No.”

  
“Oh my gosh. I’m sorry, Bucky. I thought… oh gosh. Forgive me, and don’t think about it again. C’mon Har. We gotta go… see that… movie. Bye!” The spider kid drags the other out of the door .

  
Bucky is even more confused now. Why would Tony be upset? Why is he even thinking about Tony? He knows he has to tell Forrest. He texts him. **Hey, can you meet for lunch?**

  
Forrest quickly agrees, making reservations for a little diner they both like. After they’ve ordered, Bucky speaks up nervously.

  
“So I know we're only like 4 dates in, but is it ok to talk about exes? Or not really exes?”

  
“Bucky, if it’s something you need to get off your chest, I’m not going to hate you.” Forrest replies.   
“Well after last night, it was brought to my knowledge that I might still have feelings for-…”

  
“Tony Stark.” Forrest interrupts.

  
“Yea. How did you?”

  
“It was pretty obvious. You kept looking at him and for him all night long. I didn’t know what happened between you so I played the part of the attentive boyfriend. I thought you were trying to make him jealous.”

  
“No, I… I think I should tell you everything. You know what happened with the fake-Rogers and everything?” Forrest nods. “Well, Tony was my 'slave' so we spent a lot of time together. And during the time he was fighting back and then after the imposter's reign, I really started to grow feelings towards him. And I wasn’t sure if it was Stockholm or something, but I thought he might feel the same way. Oh gosh, listening to myself now, I realize I am a terrible person. Anyways, he installed my new arm and we kissed, but he was so offended by it that I avoided him. Then we went to battle this Thanos or something, and I got severely injured. Apparently, he stayed in my hospital room almost the whole time I was in a coma. Then he proceeded to avoid me after that. Now by then I was hopelessly in love with him, but as he wanted nothing to do with me, I respected that. And then I bettered myself, fought my mental issues, and came out on top. I thought I’d be ok to be a normal person again, not hiding from everyone. My therapist told me to ask him out again, but I was too afraid of rejection. So I signed up on the dating sites and kind of dated five people before you, but nothing clicked. Then I met you, and we hit off so well. I thought I was over Tony. I didn’t think about him much, or at all. Then last night, I kept searching him out. When he left after the movie, I wanted to go find him. I realize that means I’m not fully over him. Then I got the impression from someone that he might’ve liked me back, and now my brain is on the fritz about it. I’m sorry to lead you on about this, and I don’t know what to do from here.”

  
He is shocked when Forrest takes his hand. “Bucky, I am happy you feel ok to be that open with me. I was actually going to find a way to ask you about Stark without seeming too obvious. Listen, I really like you, but I can’t let myself get too invested if you’re still thinking about another man. Thank you for telling me before real lovey feelings got involved. I am willing, if you want, to still go on dates, but platonically. We can do brunch, see a movie, but there’s no extra touching, no sharing food, none of that. And if you ever need a listening ear, I’ll be glad to be the one.”

  
“Man, I don’t deserve you. You have every reason to hate me right now, and you offer… Thank you Forrest! I… it… Thank you.” Bucky fights tears.

  
“Listen, it’s no big deal. I just wish previous boyfriends were this honest with me. I don’t think I’m exceptionally nice; I just ask for honesty.” There’s an awkward silence until Forrest says, “How about we talk about something else? Only four more Sundays until football!”

  
They fall into easy conversation for the rest of the meal. When they go to leave, Bucky insists he pays, and Forrest says. “Let’s go for a breakup kiss. That is one thing I will miss. You are a phenomenal kisser.”

  
Bucky returns home with extra pep in his step. Sam sees him and asks, “Did you just get laid, man?”

  
“Nope.” Bucky grins. “But Forrest is one of the best people alive.”

  
“Is it PG enough to describe?”

  
“Yea. FRIDAY?”

  
_ Yes, Segeant Barnes? _

  
“Can you make sure none of this is recorded? It will not cause harm to anyone here; I just don’t want it in the hands of the spies.”

  
_You got it. Turning off cameras and recording devices in this room. Please tell me when you are done._

  
“Thank you, FRI, you’re a doll.” He turns back to Sam. “I told him about my feelings, and he understood. Apparently, I wasn’t being discreet last night. He doesn’t want to date anymore – he can’t be with someone who still has some feelings towards someone else. He was glad I told him before he started developing real romantic feelings and offered to stay friends and be a confidant. We have so many things in common; he doesn’t want to lose a real friend. Sam, I don’t deserve him. Forrest is truly one of the best people I know.”

  
Tony walks in, yawning. “Hey Sam, Bucky. Any coffee?”

  
“Tony, it’s 1:30pm.” Sam says indulgently.

  
“Never too late for coffee, and I just woke up so. Coffee.” He walks over to the coffee maker and proceeds to wait until the pot is done. Tony grabs the pot and walks out of the room.

  
Bucky whispers once he’s gone. “How much do you think he heard?”


	75. Tony (2)

“Sam, I don’t deserve him. Forrest is truly one of the best people I know.” The two sentences have been ringing around in his head all day.

  
 _ **Tony, be a man.** _He tells himself. **_He doesn’t like you. Get over it._**

  
Tony needs to focus on something. He goes and buys an old ’84 Corvette Stingray from a junkyard. It needs a new engine, some new paneling, a new undercarriage, and a paint job. He’s gonna do it all himself. The car is delivered, and he gets to work. He spends all week in the lab, sleeping on the couch whenever JARVIS prompts him.

  
After the car is done and painted, Peter and Harley drag him upstairs for movie night. He only goes for them, but he dreads seeing Bucky and Forrest again. Thor decides to make an appearance tonight. Harley picks Inception, saying he loves Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Tom Hardy in this movie. Peter warns the older ones to pay attention because it can get confusing. Tony smiles to himself. Harley’s good for Peter. The spider kid is more comfortable in his own skin around the other Avengers now. Before Harley, Peter would be star struck. If he talked at all, it would be to _apologize_ for talking. Now he’s sassing them all. Tony loves it.

  
Bucky walks in alone and sits on the edge of the couch by Sam. Clint goes, “What? No Forrest?”

  
“Nah. We didn’t work out.” Bucky says with a shrug.

  
“Oh, that kind of guy.” Wanda hums. “I understand.”

  
“No you don’t. Forrest is a great guy. We’re still friends, great friends. We just don’t have romantic feelings towards each other. And if you ever see him, and I hear that any of you treated him badly, you are dealing with me, ok?” He looks around the room threateningly.

  
Steve jumps up. “Let’s just put the movie on.”

  
They were so good together. The perfect couple. Why wouldn’t it work out? Tony is very confused. He barely pays attention to the movie trying to figure out what happened.


	76. Bucky (2)

Two weeks pass, and Bucky still doesn’t know what to do. Should he just talk to Tony? Or is he better off not knowing? He decides to leave it go, see if he gets any ideas of Tony liking him, but as usual, they avoid each other.

  
Bucky spends as much time with the team as he can – running with Steve, playing video games with Clint, teaching Peter how to fight hand-to-hand, etc. Anytime Tony is in the room, he covertly watches the genius. They make small talk when necessary, but both seem afraid to actually engage in conversation.

  
Bucky and Tony dance around each other until Rhodes gets annoyed and corners Bucky alone. “Listen. If you ask Tony out, he’s more than likely to say yes. Please just ask him so I don’t deal with his whining and both of your pathetic stares. But let me warn you, if you hurt him, especially intentionally, I will murder you. No one could lead it back to me. You understand?” Bucky nods. He’s more afraid of Rhodes than anyone else on the team, including Danvers, who shoots photons out of her hands.

  
In bed that night, Bucky thinks long and hard about Rhodes' rant. He will ask Tony out, but he just needs to find the courage for it. He texts Forrest. **This is probably the last topic you want to hear me talk about, but do you mind being a listening ear?**

  
Forrest texts back. **Sure! You know I don’t mind. Anything I can hear about Tony Stark, I will. He’s my favorite of the Avengers, save you. ;)**

  
Bucky goes to the roof to call Forrest. Tony’s up there. When he sees Bucky, he jumps up and says “Hi, sorry, I’m just gonna go down.” He walks into the building before Bucky can stop him.

  
The former assassin shrugs and calls Forrest. “Hi, I just want to hear your opinion. Yea. His best friend just told me that he’s been talking about me all the time and that he’d say yes if I asked him out.”

  
Forrest laughs over the phone. “Great! Then ask him out!”

  
“But what if he says no? What if the date goes horribly? What if…”

  
“Bucky! Bucky! You can’t be afraid to move forward. If he says no, you can finally move on knowing you won’t have a chance. If the date goes horribly, I’m sure you’ll have another chance if you both really like each other. It’ll work out, ok? Just trust me. Now, go get your man!”

  
“Thanks Forrest. I don’t deserve you.”

  
“Yea you do. Now hang up with me. Bye!”  
“Bye.” Now he’s got to convince his mind. 


	77. Tony (2)

After seeing Bucky on the rooftop with his phone open to Forrest’s contact, Tony can’t take it anymore. They’ve got to be the less terrible Ross-Rachel on again/off again relationship. He’s going to stop thinking about Bucky because he can’t keep getting his heart broken. He’s going to stay down in the lab until he knows he’s over Bucky. Anyone can come visit.

  
 _Sir, I believe you have a visitor_. JARVIS tells him. Huh. Speaking of…

  
“Sure. Let em in.” _ **It’s probably Rhodey.**_

  
Bucky walks in the door and takes a seat. He just sits there, jiggling his leg.

  
“Can I help you, Frosty?” Tony goes for a light, teasing tone.

  
“Yea, um… could you. Would you…” He bites his fist, shaking his head, muttering to himself. Tony stops what he’s doing to really look at him. Bucky mentally steels himself, straightening his back. “Wouldyougooutwithme.”

  
“What? I don’t know if I heard that right.” Tony is sure that Bucky can hear his heart practically bouncing out of his chest.

  
“Would you – go out… with me?” Bucky slows down.

  
“Like a date?”

  
“Yes.” When Tony doesn’t answer for a few seconds because he’s speechless, Bucky stands up. “I knew it. I knew it wouldn’t work. I’m sorry for taking up your time. I’ll walk myself out. Sor…”

  
No! Don’t go. “Bucky.” The man stops, but doesn’t turn around. “Look at me.” He turns, but his eyes are on the ground. Tony walks up to him and puts his hands on Bucky’s cheeks. The latter looks at him in surprise. “I never said no. Can I kiss you?” Bucky nods and Tony pulls his face down into a kiss.  
When they break off, Tony asks. “What about Forrest?”

  
“We stopped after 4 dates. Like I told everyone a couple weeks ago.”

  
“You were about ready to call him on the roof…”

  
“Yea. We stayed friends. I was calling to talk to him about you.”

  
“Me?”

  
“Yea. He’s my hype-man, I guess you’d say.”

  
“Oh. Ok. So where do you want to go?”

  
“Maybe supper somewhere? You pick, I can eat almost anything.” Bucky tells him.

  
“Ok. Let’s say tomorrow at 6? We’ll decide where to go on the way. Is that good?”

  
“Sure. Sounds great to me.” They stand there awkwardly. “Well, I should probably get to bed.” Bucky points at the door.

  
“Yea, me too. I’m just gonna… shut everything down.”   
Bucky leave and Tony sinks against the counter. Bucky does like him! He wants to go out with him! Right? Unless Rhodey put him up to it. Rhodey’s scary. And Carol could’ve been in it. If you’re not afraid of her, you’re and idiot. Or it could be a prank. That’d be terrible. Oh gosh, what if it’s a prank?

  
 _Sir, your blood pressure is spiking. I need you to take some deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out_.

  
Tony focuses on J's voice. “Thank you, J. You're the best.”


	78. Bucky (2)

Bucky is nervous, to say the least. He wants this to work. He spends a half hour pacing around his room, trying to figure out what to wear. He finally decides on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt. He pulls his hair back in a bun behind his head and grabs his black leather jacket. He’s ready.

  
Sitting in the living room in the communal floor, Bucky feels more uncomfortable than he has ever felt before. He shifts from side to side, clasping and unclasping his hands.  
Wanda walks through, nods at him, then stops and does a double-take. “Date tonight?”

  
He gives her a nod and a tight smile.

  
“You look gorgeous, but I can make you look better. Wait here.” She runs up to her room. She comes back down with two slender bottles. “Are you comfortable with eye makeup? Also, are you comfortable with me touching around your eyes?”

  
Bucky shrugs. “Just don’t use your magic and you’re good.”

  
“Turn towards me.” Wanda instructs, sitting down on the couch next to him. She expertly applies eyeliner and mascara to his face, then holds up a mirror. “Oh my gosh. You just got 10 times hotter.”

  
_**Hmmm. I do look pretty good**_. “Thank you Wanda.”

  
“No problem. Come to me when you need it taken off.”

  
6 turns into 7. 7 turns into 8. Bucky sits there waiting for Ton, but he never shows up. Finally, the ex-assassin asks FRIDAY, “Fri, where’s Tony?”

  
_He’s still in his lab, working on a high intensity project. It would be unwise to distract him now._

  
Bucky sighs dejectedly. So Tony said yes just to get rid of him. Figures. Who would want to date the man who killed their parents?

“Thank you.” He whispers.


	79. Wanda (2)

Wanda is surprised to hear a knock at her door around 9 that night. The only one she is expecting is Bucky, and he might not actually come until the morning, if all goes well.

  
She opens the door to see Bucky, looking disheveled, eye makeup running down his face. “Bucky! What happened?”

  
“He's not coming. He doesn't want me. He just… said yes to get rid of me.” Barnes has never looked this undone.

  
“Hey. Hey. Just listen. What if he forgot? You know he gets caught up in work and forgets the time.”

  
“Why would he start a high intensity project the day we’re supposed to go out, and _especially_ not tell me? He wants to see me like this, so he can have a good laugh about it later.”

  
“He really likes you, Bucky.” Wanda tries to assure the distraught man. “You should've seen him when you were unconscious. That man did not sleep until he could be sure you're ok.”

  
He shrugs. “Just get this stuff off. I look like an idiot.”

  
As she cleans Barnes’ face, she wonders what Tony was thinking. The lines had to have been crossed somewhere. She just knows that both of these idiots are head over heels for each other. The only thing standing between them is a little miscommunication. 


	80. Tony (2)

Tony finally finishes his project and closes his shop at 4:00. He knows he doesn’t need two hours to get ready, but he is just being cautious. He doesn’t want to screw this up. He gets a shower, pulls out a dark red shirt with a dark gray blazer. He styles his hair, applies a little makeup incase they are assaulted by the paparazzi. He has FRIDAY show him feed of the living room on the communal floor. Bucky doesn’t show up. He decides to go down at 5:50 to wait for him. After waiting there til 6:30, Tony asks FRIDAY if he can know where Bucky is.

  
 _He’s in his room, Boss_.

  
“Is he…. Getting ready?”

  
 _No, boss. He is sitting on his bed, reading_.

  
“Oh.” Tony sighs dejectedly. _**I guess it was a “Prank Tony” thing. And I can’t even bring myself to give him a piece of my mind. I’m pathetic.**_ He gets up to go back to the penthouse.

  
“Tony!” He doesn’t want to turn around. Behind him is going to be the rest of the ones in on this prank, ready to snap a picture so they can laugh about it later. He doesn’t stop – he just walks to the elevator.

  
“Tony!” Wanda catches up to him. “Are you…”

  
“Look. Whatever. I don't want to talk about it.” Tony interrupts her harshly.

  
“You had a date with Bucky, right?” They step on the elevator.

  
“Look, again. I know I'm pathetic, ok? I know that no one actually likes me, ok? I _also_ know that when people look at me, they see me in those shorts that fake Rogers put on me, and all they think of is ‘slut’, ok? And now I know that this whole thing is laughable because it’s absolutely impossible for Tony Stark to find happiness. It’s not something the universe allows.” He is aware his voice keeps rising with each sentence.

  
Wanda looks at him shrewdly. “FRIDAY, belay the penthouse order. Take us to Barnes’ floor.”

  
“No I am not going there.”

  
“Then I am bringing him to your floor. Your choice. Please? It's easier to move you than him.” Wanda pleads.

  
“Fine. Whatever. What’s five minutes more of shame?” He shrugs.

  
The elevator stops. Wanda drags him off, knocking on the bedroom door. “Bucky, it’s Wanda. Open up right now.”

  
“What do you want?” Wow. Bucky sounds wrecked.

  
“I have something that might make you feel better.”

  
Bucky cracks open the door. Once he sees Tony, he goes to shut it. Wanda sticks herself between the door and jamb and strong-arms her way in.

  
“Now, we're all going to talk like adults, not 12-year-olds. Bucky, did you ask Tony out?”

  
“…yes.”

  
“What did you say?”

  
“…We agreed on a date at 6:00 ‘tomorrow’. That was two days ago.” Bucky growls.

  
“No it wasn’t! When you left, I had J tell me to stop work at 3pm tomorrow. He did!” Tony defends himself. He stops short. “FRIDAY, being up the date and time on the feed of Bucky in the lab.”

  
The video with the date and time was projected onto Bucky’s wall. “Aha I figured it out. You came down around 1:30am yesterday and said tomorrow night thinking you were still in Wednesday when it technically was Thursday. So when I told J to remind me ‘tomorrow,’ he of course set a reminder for Friday. We’re both idiots who can’t tell time.”

  
Bucky looks hopeful. “So you _do_ want to go out with me?”

  
“Of course I do! Bucky, I really, really like you. How about, though, tonight, I make us dinner, and we will go out _tomorrow_ , on Saturday at 6? Is that ok?” Tony asks.

  
His heart swells when Bucky offers a shy smile. “Sounds good to me.”

  
Wanda heaves a gigantic sigh. “Finally. You idiots need to communicate better. Geez.”

  
Tony takes Bucky up to the penthouse to cook dinner. He ends up making Alice Springs chicken with roasted potatoes. 


	81. Bucky (2)

So all this could’ve been avoided if Bucky had just talked to Tony about it instead of sulking in his room. What a great feeling. Good job, Buck! Next time, don’t act like a child.

  
Bucky smiles, watching Tony in his element bustle around the kitchen. He hums and mixes. It’s a very domestic feeling.   
The dinner he makes is delicious. Bucky knows he’s making heart eyes all night, but he can’t help it. He loves this man, but he knows Tony is afraid of commitment too soon, so he won’t tell him.

  
After dinner and the dishes are done, they settle on Tony’s couch for a movie. FRIDAY picks _Mulan_. Both of them have already seen this so they fall into a make out session.

After a few minutes, Tony pulls back. “Do – do you care if we take this slow? I just – I don’t want to mess this up, you know?”

  
“Tony. As long as I get to be _with_ you, I am willing to go as slow as you want.” Bucky assures him. “Go at what speed you are comfortable with, and I will fall in place beside you.”

  
Tony sighs, then melts against him. “Thank you Bucky. It’s been awhile and… well the whole thing with fake Rogers, it’s just a lot.”

  
Bucky adjusts his body so that Tony’s head is on his shoulder. “C’mon, we’re gonna watch something else. FRIDAY, please change the movie to The Return of the Jedi.”

  
Once Luke saves his father, and the Empire is destroyed, Bucky kisses Tony goodnight and returns to his quarters. He is content.


	82. Rhodey (2)

“So I hear you guys finally gave each other a chance.” Rhodey comments.

  
Tony huffs a laugh, then takes a drink of his coffee. “Yea. That would’ve been a thing for me to screw up, like I always do. Wanda was in the right place last night.”

  
“Yea. She told Carol she helped Bucky the night before. You don’t know how terrifying it is to see that man cry. So fid you have sex yet?”

  
“Umm. No. I told him I wanted to go slow.”

  
“What? Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed playboy wants to take a relationship _**slow**_? Start the presses – it’s the end of the world!” Rhodey teases.

  
“Shut up.” Tony shoves him. “I just…. Don’t want to mess this up. I can actually see this going somewhere. I really like him. Maybe even love.” The last sentence comes out as a whisper. “Don’t want to scare him off though.”

  
“Speaking of scaring off, I think Barnes needs a shovel talk.”

  
“Don’t. He’s been through enough.” Tony’s eyes sparkle. “He doesn’t need to suffer through your alpha posturing, you hear me?”

  
“Yea, he already knows what I’ll do if I deem it necessary. He’s scared.”

  
“Yes Rhodey, everyone’s afraid of you. You’re a big bad momma bear. Right, sugarbeans?” Tony sounds absentminded, like he’s said this a lot… _to Rhodes!_

  
“I am offended. But then I think, who would’ve been dead without me? And then I know you love me.”

  
“Always platypus. You’re my best man. You are the best man I know.” Tony grins, then plants a kiss on his cheek. “How’s Danvers?”

  
“Awesome, like always.” The woman in question walks in and slips her arms around Rhodes’ waist. “I hear you and Frosty the Snowman…”

  
“Nope. Cold nicknames are mine and mine alone. Find something else to call my man.” Tony interrupts.

  
“How about ‘Hot Commodity’ or ‘Beautiful?’”

  
“Don’t want to make my Honeybear jealous, do you, Caro?”

  
“I’d like to think I’m comfortable enough with our relationship to not mind if she calls another man beautiful to annoy my best friend.” Rhodey smirks.

  
“I’m leaving. You guys are dumb.” Tony takes his mug and leaves the kitchen.

  
Rhodey and Carol watch him go. “Barnes better be good to him.”

  
“Jim. He is. They’re perfect for each other. He’s so afraid of hurting Tony, not because of any threats you make, but because it will be _hurting Tony_.”

  
“I know, but I like to feel in control sometimes.”

  
“Well, maybe I will let you. Want to go ‘exercise?’”

  
“Wow, Captain. That was… I don’t even know if I want to anymore.”

  
“Oh, come on Colonel. You know I love it when you bark orders.” She takes his hand and leads him out of the kitchen as Sam and Clint walk in.

  
Sam gags as Clint guffaws. “Good to know you have a sex life, Colonel.” The archer calls after him.


	83. Bucky (2)

Bucky is understandably nervous as he waits for Tony in the living room. At 6pm on the dot, the billionaire walks in. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. This man is frickin gorgeous! He’s got a deep purple shirt on under a black leather jacket, which of course is not long enough to cover his perfect bubble butt. Bucky loves that butt. He could write a whole book of poetry dedicated to Tony’s hindquarters.

  
Tony grins. “You ready? I made reservations for a small steakhouse about a mile away. They have got the best appetizers I’ve ever had.”

  
“I was born ready,” Bucky affirms.

  
Oh, how he loves that laugh! “Ok, Buckaroo, I’m serious here when I say that we don’t use that line. Ever. We’re above that.”

  
“What, do you have a rulebook? Can I borrow it?”

  
Tony tosses him a wink as he walks out the door. “It’s in my brain. Let me know when you need to get inside.”

  
Bucky will deny it, but he definitely blushes. He smirks and says, “Whenever you want, sugar.”

  
They walk into the garage. “Pick the car you want.” Tony offers. Bucky is amazed at the number of cars. He walks over to a forest green Bugatti.

  
“This one."

  
“Your wish is my command.” Tony bows, clicking a key fob. The doors open. “After you.”

  
The date goes very well. They of course have much in common. Tony regales him with tales of his and Rhodey's college years. “And if Rhodey ever finds out that you know about this, he'll probably kill me, but he once broke into the local Ben & Jerry's. I was on a working binge, and he was going to lure me out with my favorite ice cream. There was a girl in there, closing up. She was gonna call the cops, but she let him go if he would give her a pedicure. She really needed one for a wedding and didn’t have the money for one. So he paid for the ice cream and went to her dorm to give her a pedicure.” Bucky laughs.

  
“And the kicker of it is, he had just started to date Carol, right? Guess who this girl is? Maria, Carol's roommate. So, and this is how she told me, Carol came home to see her new boyfriend massaging her best friend's feet. She got super mad at the both of them, but after some yelling, they were able to figure out it was all a huge misunderstanding. Rhodey told me that if Carol had broken up with him then and there, it was totally my fault even though I was blissfully unaware of the whole thing.”


	84. Bucky (2)

Thus begins the honeymoon phase. Tony and Bucky couldn't be happier. They spend as much time together as they can, making out wherever they can without someone complaining. Tony is very careful about communication. And Bucky can understand that. Miscommunication is what got them into messes before. He does not want to do anything to mess up this wonderful thing they have.

  
Harley has started calling him Pops because he calls Tony Dad. Peter thinks it's funny, but has also slipped into that routine. Clint and Sam tell them they're disgusting. Wanda gloats that it was she who brought them together. They go on double-dates with Rhodey and Carol.

  
Bucky is sure that he had never laughed so much in his life as he did that time when Tony and Rhodey got smashed and tried to tell him a story about when they were younger. They kept trying to butt in and tell their side. Both of their sides were highly exaggerated to make themselves look good. He's not sure even how much the story is actually true, but it was very amusing. Then Carol walks in and sets them all straight. Tony cuddles up to her and says, “And that's why we love you.”

  
“Hey, hands of my girlfriend. Because I don't want to cuddle your boyfriend.” Rhodey whines. “He has cold hands.”

  
Tony grumbles, but switches to Bucky. “Rhodey. I don’t know what you're talking about. He's warm, like a teddy bear. I think you're a-scared of him.”  
Bucky just pulls Tony closer to him in a tight embrace as Rhodes huffs. He loves this man. 


	85. Bucky (2)

Of course, Bucky is the one who screws it up. He just got home from a mission that took down a HYDRA base. There were a few commanders there who thought they could activate his trigger words.   
Their attempts had failed because Bucky put a bullet in their heads, but now he's left with a cold feeling in his mind. It's like he's missing something, and that scares him. He sits so still and silently the whole ride home that Sam and Steve are a little concerned for him. He avoids them by skipping debrief and locking himself in his room.

  
Exactly 3 hours, 23 minutes, and 7 seconds later, there's a knock on his door. “Bucky?” It's Tony. Part of Bucky wants to get up and open the door, but he can't find the strength in himself to get off his bed. What if he snapped and hurt Tony? “Bucky, it's Tony. Steve said it seemed like you're having a hard time. Can I come in?”

  
Bucky doesn't want to imagine Tony's facial expression when he's met with silence. After a minute and 45 seconds, Tony tries again. “Honey, I can help. I just need you to talk to me. Help me understand what scares you.”

  
Silent tears fall from Bucky's face. He wants to. He wants to get off the bed, open the door, and fall into Tony's embrace, but he is frozen in place. Tony finally gives up with a, “It's ok. I'm not mad. You need your space, but honey, listen, as soon as you need me, tell FRIDAY. I will be with you asap. I love you, Bucky.”  
Tony's footsteps match the beating of Bucky's heart. 


	86. Tony (2)

“So, how is he?” Steve asks.  
Tony sighs. “I don’t know. His door is locked and he's not answering. Give him some time to wind down. He knows that I'm here whenever he needs me.”

  
“He was, like, freakishly still. He didn't even move when the quinjet had some turbulence.” Sam puts in his two cents.

  
“Do you know what happened?”

  
“Didn't hear anything odd over the comms.” Steve shrugs. “I just figured he had been here before, and there were bad memories.”

  
“What do you think, Sam?”

  
“I dunno, man, but it looked pretty bad.”

  
Tony sighs internally. What's he supposed to do when his boyfriend doesn't want to talk to him?

  
 _Boss, Ms. Potts has arrived for the weekend. She is asking for you_. “I'll be right there, FRI. Thank you.”

  
He takes the stairs to the living room. “Pepper! How are you?”

  
“I'm fine. I took off work to spend time with you, and you're not even waiting for me? I feel so loved.”

  
“Sorry, had some stuff to do. This Tower does not run itself, you know. But I'm here now. What do you want to do first?”

  
Pepper tells him this is the only time she'll allow him to pull an all-nighter. FRIDAY queues up some movies, but they barely pay attention, spending most of the time talking.

  
Finally, Pepper brings up Bucky. “So how are you two doing?”

  
“For the most part, very well, but he got back from a mission last night and locked himself in his room. I think something scares him, but he won't talk to me. Now I'm not sure what to do. You had to deal with me, Pep. Do you have any advice?”

  
“Tony. You can't force him. When he's comfortable, he'll come to you. Just let him know you're there and that you care.”

  
When he falls asleep a few hours later, Pepper smiles, proud of his emotional growth.


	87. Bucky (2)

22 hours, 48 minutes, and… he can't remember the seconds. Bucky tentatively moves his leg. He can stretch it. He stretches the other one. Putting his feet on the floor, he slowly stands up.

  
“Aah…” He tests his voice. “I am Bucky Barnes.” He grins. It's working. “And I need a shower.”

  
Twenty minutes later, he is freshly showered and clothed. He needs food, but he wants to find Tony first. He checks the shop, the penthouse, the living – oh, there he is. Wait, what? Bucky stops short of going into the room, seeing Tony curled up beside Pepper, his face pressed against her shoulder. Bucky slumps. **Of course. You screwed up. You pushed him away, and he realized he's much better without you.** He pulls at his hair and goes back into his room


	88. Tony (2)

It's been about 24 hours. Bucky usually bounces back before now. Should he go see…? Tony stands up, considering. “Hey, FRI? Where's Bucky?”

  
 _Sgt. Barnes is currently in his suite. Rogers and Wilson are there with him_.

  
Tony's heart plummets. He thought that Bucky would come to him first, but maybe he was the root of Bucky's problem. He takes the elevator to Bucky's floor. He raises his hand to knock on the door, but Bucky's voice filters out.

  
“I guess that's what's gonna happen now that Tony and I broke up.”

  
Tony bristles. He's angry. Wouldn't you think Bucky would at least tell him first? He's going to barge in there…

  
 **Bucky, why don't you talk to him? Ask him how he feels about it**. Oh… that's Forrest. He can't. Tony gasps in a breath and leaves his floor. He goes to his shop and slides to the floor. _**He clearly liked Forrest. Why would he even like me unless he felt like he had to?**_

  
 _Sir, please, take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out_.

  
“Thank you J. Why do I do this to myself?”

  
 _It's not your fault. You like him. If he treats you wrong, that’s on him_. JARVIS tries to assure him.

  
 _Hey Boss. I am always on your side, but I think this is a bit of miscommunication again._ FRIDAY butts in. _I think you should talk to Bucky._

  
“Yea. Yea. I should. Are Steve and Sam gone?”

  
_For the moment. They went to pick up food._

  
Tony again takes the elevator to Bucky's floor and knocks on the door.

  
“Already?” Bucky calls. He opens the door and surprise is clearly registered on his face. “Tony? What are you…?”

  
“Do you want to break up with me?” Tony tersely interrupts.

  
“No!”

  
“Then why did you tell Steve and Sam and Forrest that we're not together?”

  
“I came down. And – and you were curled up with Pepper. And you looked so perfect, so in love. And I – I didn't want to get in the way of that. I'm a mess. I get back from a mission and I can't move, I can't talk, I'm paralyzed. You don't need that. You deserve someone who has their life together.”

 

Tony holds up a hand. “I'm gonna stop you right there. Pepper and I will never work. There's too much between us. And I have to say it's a little insulting that you don't think I know what I want. I love you Bucky. I want _you_. If you're having problems, we can expel it out, ok babe? So unless _you_ want to break up, I think we're still together.”

  
Bucky heaves a sigh of relief, then pulls Tony in for a kiss. Tony returns it but pulls back to say, “Don't think we're not gonna talk about your paralysis after this is over.”

  
“Mhmm.” Bucky nods, claiming his lips again.

  
××××××××  
Sam and Steve are warned by FRIDAY to steer clear of Bucky's floor. Sam complains that the couple are "just like Ross and Rachel! Gosh!"


	89. Bucky (2)

Some days are great. They are happy, everything is fine. Some days are not so great. Like when Tony gets seriously injured while fighting some venom-spitting bats and refuses to go to medical. Bucky is ready to pull his hair out.

  
“I don't understand why you have to be so difficult about this?” He groans as Tony struggles to bandage himself. “Here, let me help at least.”

  
“It's ok, I got it.” Tony assures him, but hands over the bandaging.

  
“You have at least a cracked rib, honey. You should get an MRI.”

  
“No! No doctors!”

  
Bucky gives in but when Tony takes 10 minutes to get out of bed the next morning, he asks, “Why do you do this? When Peter, Harley, or I get injured, you mother hen us to death trying to get us to medical, but when you’re hurt, you act like it’s no big deal.”

  
“Because it is no big deal. No one should have to deal with me and my injuries. I’m a self-centered jerk who makes everyone’s life harder.” Tony waves him off flippantly.

  
Bucky wants to get angry – he loves this man, but Tony is so infuriating sometimes! However, Bucky knows he is trying to avoid the truth. “Tony,” he questions softly. “What’s going on?”

  
“My body’s gone through so much.” Tony admits. “After Dr. Wu was able to remove my reactor and reconstruct my chest, I’ve been wary. One small thing done in surgery could mess me up. So I rely on FRI or JARVIS. They can show me scans of what's wrong and I can fix it. I… I’m afraid of having to need the reactor again, Bucky. It was so painful.”

  
“But Tony…”

  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Tony curls in on himself, wincing due to his cracked ribs.

 

  
“Then at least let me help you re-tape them.”  
Tony nods wordlessly and hands Bucky the gauze. In thanks, Tony rewards him with a sweet kiss.


	90. Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Wise Ol' Rhodey

School has started up again, and now that the Keeners have moved from Rose Hill to New York, Harley goes to Midtown High School with Peter. Peter takes him through the school, showing him the classrooms and introducing him to classmates.

  
“And this here is Michelle, one of my best friends…” Peter is saying when a kid walks up to them.

  
“Hey Penis, you stuck on introduction duty? Haha sucks to be you. Hey what’s up bro? Name's Flash Thompson.”

  
Harley does not miss the way Peter stiffens slightly when “Flash" walks up. He arches a single unimpressed eyebrow that even Tony would’ve been proud of. “Oh, Eugene? Eh.” He then resumes his conversation with Michelle.

  
Flash flounders for a moment, then to save face, he says. “C’mon, I know you’re impressed. This is my school. I practically run it.”

  
“Listen Eugene,” Harley turns with a huge sigh. “If I wasn’t impressed when Tony Stark broke into my mom’s shed, I wouldn’t be impressed by a douche like you.”

  
“Yea, if course you know Tony Stark.”

  
“Dude, do you watch the news? I was the one who practically died for him. Of course I know him!” Harley’s voice rises.

  
People start looking at him, whispering. A few of them take their phones out. “C’mon Harles.” Peter mumbles. He takes his arm and leads them away.

  
“Why do you let him do that?” Harley grumbles when Flash is out of earshot.

  
Peter shrugs helplessly. “I can take it, and what else am I gonna do? If I fight him, it wouldn’t be fair. And I know his parents aren’t very attentive…”

  
“It still doesn’t excuse bullying!”

  
“Harley, just leave it.” Peter ends the conversation by introducing him to Mr. Ellison.

  
When school is over, Harley waits for Peter to come out. Flash walks up to him and asks. “Are you really the person who got tortured for Tony Stark?”

  
“Yes.” Harley turns to him with sharp eyes. “And I lived. So I hope you realize that means that I don’t break. And I also don’t like the way you torment Peter. I promise you that if you keep this up, I will personally make you were home with your parents who don’t show you attention. Any deep dark secret you hide will come to life, you hear me?”

  
Terror in his eyes, Flash nods. He scurries away as Peter walks out of school.

  
“What did he want?” Peter inclines his head.

  
“He wanted to know if I was really that kid. So I told him yes. And I don’t think he’s ever gonna bother you again.”

  
Peter’s eyes flash. “I thought I told you to stay out of it. Now he’s gonna bully someone else! Someone who doesn’t know it’s all posturing!”

  
“Pete, he shouldn’t be doing it to anyone!”

  
Peter shakes his head and storms off, barely sparing a backwards glance. Harley slumps and makes his way to the Tower. He texts Peter, apologizing. After his homework is done and he still hasn’t heard from Peter, Harley doesn’t know what to do. He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Rhodey and Sam making dinner.

  
“Hey squirt, what’s wrong?” Rhodey asks.

  
“Nothing. Just bored.”

  
The Colonel turns around, looking him square in the eyes. “You know, I have dealt with Tony and his bull for close to thirty-five years. It’s insulting that you think I’d actually believe that weak answer.”

  
“Peter has a bully.” Harley sighs.

  
“Yea Flash Thompson. We all know that.”

  
“Well, I kind of threatened him to stop bullying Peter, and now Pete’s mad at me. He says he can take it and now Flash is gonna bully someone who can’t. I haven’t heard from him since.”

  
Rhodey facepalms. “Ugh, you both are like Tony. Peter is so ready to make his life worse for himself so someone else doesn’t have to suffer. You apparently are, too. People are going to take advantage of that.

  
“The other thing about you, Harley, is you do things for people without thinking about it. And they don’t always like it. Like Tony paid off all my student loans. I was so angry – thought he was trying to buy my friendship, but he just appreciated me and wanted to help. Harles, you have way better social skills than he does. Wayy better. But what you’re going to realize is that people don’t always see that you’re just trying to help. Some people can’t deal with that. And I hope Peter can because you guys are great for each other, and I’d hate to see you try to be something that you’re not to keep a relationship going.”

  
“So what do I do?”

  
“Give him some time. He'll come around.”


	91. Peter

He can’t believe Harley did that! He told him to leave it be! To be honest, Flash doesn’t bother him much. He knows it’s all just a way to make himself look better. Peter gets more annoyed at him than hurt by him. The only reason Peter went rigid when he heard Flash today was because he was jumpy all day that someone would know about him and Harley. He loves Harley will all his heart, but he just wasn’t ready to just come out to the whole school. And if Harley wants to, he will but he’s not going to volunteer.

  
He was on edge all day, then Ms. Perkins kept him after class to go over a formula that wasn’t working out. Peter was so stressed out walking out of school, then when Harley told him about Flash, he inadvertently lost it.

Now, Peter is sitting on his bed, toying with his phone. Harles has already texted him several times, apologizing. The latest text reads. _**“I’m gonna give you some time. Please text or call me when you can. Love you. *kissy face emoji*"**_ Peter sighs.

  
He opens his contacts and hits call.   
“Hey kid, what’s up?” Tony’s voice comes through the speaker.

  
“Are you busy?”

  
“Not at the moment. And I will always make time for you, you know that. Need me to come over?”

  
“No. I’ll just… I’ll go over there. Can I swing to your penthouse?”

  
“I don’t care.” Tony laughs. “Are you avoiding someone?”

  
“Yea kind of. Part of the reason why I want to talk to you.”

  
“Ok, be safe.”

  
Peter swings over to Stark Tower and knocks on the penthouse window. Bucky lets him in. “Tony’s making hot chocolate.” He explains.

  
“Three hot cocoas, coming right up.” Tony brings in three mugs. They sit on the couches in the living room, Tony and James on one, Peter on the other.

“So what’s up?” Tony asks. “Do you want Bucky to leave?”

  
“No, he can stay.” Peter assures him. “So Harley threatened Flash today.”

  
“Well, good for him.” Bucky says.

  
“But he did it against my wishes."

  
“Why don’t you want him to?” Tony queries.

  
“Look, I know you guys don’t care for him, but he’s harmless. Yea, he tries to get a few good insults in here and there and he did get the whole party to chant my name as ‘Penis Parker' once, but like, it’s not all that bad. His parents don’t give him the time of day, and I think he needs to find an outlet. I’d rather he use it on me than someone who can’t take it.”

  
“Pete. Having bad parents doesn’t excuse bullying.” Tony says seriously.

  
“I know but…”

  
“No buts. You’ve heard of Justin Hammer, right?”

  
“Yea, he tried to ruin the Expo.”

  
“Yea. Well, Justin was my Flash. The thing Justin didn’t realize was my dad beat me, already made me feel like crap every day. And when he was done, the tabloids had their turn, even when I was very young. So, there was no way Justin could make me feel any worse than I already did. So I ignored him, and Justin saw us as arch nemeses, so he upped his attempts until he tried to take my life back in 2010.” Tony laughs humorlessly. “Little did he know I was already on the road to that myself.” He shakes himself.

“Anyways, this isn’t about me. Peter, listen, I know you’re trying to protect others, but you can’t let him walk all over you. Take a stand.”

  
“Well, now I can’t do that because Harley scared the beejeebies out of him.” Peter grumbles.

  
“He was trying to help.” Bucky puts in. “Like Tony does, but he probably didn’t think it all through. Go talk to him, don’t let him think you’re not going to forgive him. Communication is key to a good relationship.”

  
“Look at us, we’re learning!” Tony coos at him. Peter runs out before they got PG13.


	92. Peter

Peter walks down the hall to the communal kitchen. He hears Rhodey talking about something. It’s been a while since he talked to, as Tony dubbed it “Uncle Whodey". 

  
He walks in the door, then freezes when he sees Harley sitting there. Oh well, no time like the present. “H-hi guys.” He stammers when they turn to look at him. “Harley, can-can I talk to you?”

  
The other teenager hops of his stool and walks over to him. “Yea sure.” 

  
“We’re going down to the shop so we don’t have any eavesdroppers.” FRIDAY sends the elevator to the shop.

  
Harley leans against the counter. “Peter, I…”

  
“Wait. Harles, I know you were trying to help me, but I just wish you would’ve talked to me instead of making this big gesture.”

  
“I know.” Harley sighs ruefully. “Rhodey told me I act too much like Tony. I will work on that… are you really afraid Flash will bully someone else?”

  
“Yes. I am. And I think I’m going to talk to him.”

  
“Want me to come with?” Harley asks.

  
“No. This is something I need to do on my own.” He pauses at the door. “Harley? I forgive you.” 

  
Harley kisses him. Then holds the door open. “Thank you, Pete. Now go be the White Knight.”

  
Peter grins at him, then leaves the Tower. _**Yea. He is the carbon copy of Mr. Stark. Is that weird? That’s weird. Stop thinking about that!**_ He yells at himself.   
Peter makes his way to the arcade that he knows Flash spends most of his afternoons. He quickly locates him. “Hey, Flash, can I talk to you?”

  
Flash looks up with a brief flash of fear in his eyes. “Look, Parker. I promised I’d leave you alone.”

  
“Hey. It’s ok. Flash, I just want to talk to you, ok? Can we go outside? So we can hear each other?”

  
Flash sighs resignedly. “I guess.”

  
“Listen, I know Harley threatened you. He’s kind of… never mind. Anyways, I told him to stop doing that for me. I can take care of myself, but Flash, why don’t you just hang out with us? We’re no  going to treat you like crap, and there'll be a place you can go after school.”

  
Flash kicks a pebble. “What about my cool factor. You guys are losers.”

  
“Not when Harley’s there. He’s the kid who defeated evil Cap. He’s a hero.” Peter reminds him. “We’re about to be the cool group.”

  
“Peter.” Flash says seriously. “Oh, man! Now it just seems like I’m saying this because of what you just said. But it’s not. I’m serious, okay? I am sorry for belittling you. There’s no excuse for bullying, so I’m not going to try. But I AM sorry.”

  
“Thank you Flash.” Peter smiles. “I forgive you.”


	93. Tony

“Seriously? This is pathetic. You and Bucky fall in love? The hacker is THAT kid?” Steve sneers. “You are… is this a joke? It’s so sad even I feel bad for laughing.”

  
What the… Tony blinks to adjust his eyes to the blinding light. “What?”

  
“Do you like my newest form of torture? Thank you for introducing me to Stephen Strange.” Steve roars with laughter. “I am going to break your mind.” 

  
“No. No.  This is a dream.” Tony pants.

  
This elicits another round of raucous laughter. “No, Stark. You’ve BEEN dreaming. And through that dream, I witnessed all your hopes and dreams. I will use them against you. I’m going to put you back in that room where you dream some more. You’re going to want to stay there forever, but while you spend your time in there, I am going to kill all those you’ve loved. Rose Hill, Tennessee is first on the list.”

  
“No! NO! LET ME GO!” Tony screams. 


	94. Harley

“Seriously? You asked him to hang out with us?” Harley can’t believe his ears. 

  
MJ snorts and Ned warily looks at Peter, who crosses his arms and holds his ground. “Yes. He deserves a second chance. He was hurting, ok? Just… be nice to him.”

  
“Fine. But only because you told me to. And if he starts acting like an a…”

  
“He won’t.” Peter interrupts. “Now, he’s going to be here.” There’s a knock at the door. May lets Flash in.

  
Flash walks over to the table and awkwardly waves. “Hi guys. Wh-what are you guys doing?”

  
“We're about to play Snake Oil. You in?” Michelle asks.

  
“S-sure.” 

  
Of course, MJ wins every turn. She makes the most sense. 


	95. Bucky

“No! NO! LET ME GO!” Bucky wakes up to Tony screaming.

  
“Honey, honey. Wake up – it’s just a dream.” Bucky shakes him awake.

  
Tony jumps out of bed, wide eyed. He runs to the door and starts banging. “STEVE! LET ME OUT!” He sounds hysterical.

  
“Tones. Hold on. You can go out.” Bucky opens the door. Tony stops, startled. 

  
“Then… you’re not real. You’re just what I want! I have to find a way out of this.”

  
“Tony. Tony. I’m real. Go ahead and feel me.” Bucky reaches out his hand. 

  
“No. No. No. It doesn’t matter…” Tony yells vehemently at him. “He’s going to kill Harley! I can’t let him!” He lifts his face to the ceiling. “STEVE! I’LL STOP FIGHTING! I'LL GET HARLEY TO STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!” Tears are running down his face.

  
“Tony.” Bucky grabs his shoulder gently. “What’s going on. Please talk to me, babe.”

  
Tony stops banging on the door and looks at him. “Ok, sure why not? I am in a dream-scape. Everything that happens here is what my mind wants. That’s why I’m with you, and Peter and Harley are ok."

  
“So you wanted to have big fights with me?” Bucky counters.

  
“They’d need it to be realistic. No one can be in a relationship with me without being in a fight or ten.” 

  
“So if I kissed someone, like, say Steve, would you want that?” 

  
“Of course not. That would be idiotic.”

  
“Ok. Per se you’re right, and we're figments of your imagination, isn’t this better than being out there?”

  
“He’s going to kill Harley. He can’t kill Harley. I’ll… he should  just kill me!” Tony cries.

  
“Honey. I feel VERY real. How about we go down and eat breakfast. Go get dressed.” Bucky whips out his phone to text Steve. _ **I need a favor, no questions asked.**_

  
Steve texts back. _**Anything. What?**_

  
 _ **When Tones and I come in the kitchen, I need you to kiss me**_.

  
 _ **… what? I know I said ‘no questions asked' but WHAT?**_ Came Steve’s quick reply.

  
_**Tony’s having problems with reality. He needs something like this to happen.** _

  
_**…ok. Your funeral.** _

  
_**Thanks buddy.**_ Bucky is relieved. 

  
Tony walks out of the bathroom. “I guess I’m going to have ‘fake breakfast’.

  
“Yes, honey. Let’s go.” They take the elevator down the kitchen. Steve and Clint are at the table talking. The former gets up when they walk in.

  
“Bucky!” He squeals, then dips Bucky and goes in for the kiss. _**Why is he using tongue?**_

  
“No. What is happening?” Tony demands. “I… I never want to see that.”

  
Clint laughs and walks past them, carrying his coffee mug. He trips over his own feet and spills scalding hot coffee all over Tony’s shirt. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” He grabs the rag and wipes Tony down.

  
A few hours later, Bucky asks Tony. “Are you sure this isn’t reality? Did you want to bathe in hot coffee? Was Sunset Bain resurfacing something you've always wanted?"

  
The genius shrugs. “I guess you might be right. It was probably just a bad dream.” 


	96. Tony

“Really? You don’t think we'd account for small mistakes? You really are stupid, Stark. By the way, the Keeners are dead. Peter Parker and his aunt are next. I’m going to keep you awake for Rhodes' execution, though. I have it specially planned out, just for you.” Rogers smiles.

  
“No. This isn’t real. This isn’t real.” 

  
Rogers kicks him in the face. His nose starts to bleed. “Real enough? How can you be sure?”

  
“I can’t… but I have to believe it’s not…”

  
Tony is jolted awake by a scream. Bucky is holding the wrist of a woman who is just coming into focus. 

  
“Who are you? What do you want?” Bucky demands.

  
“Please don’t hurt me!” She gasps. “I can explain.” 

  
“Then do so.”

  
“He’s making me do this! He has my son, and he will kill him!” The woman sobs.

  
“Who?”

  
“His name is Adrien Iano. I guess he’s a witch. He gave me that crystal and made me invisible, telling me to come here. I don’t know what it does.”

  
Tony sits up gasping. “FRIDAY, tell Strange to get his butt over here, stat.”

  
Two minutes later, Dr. Strange is in their bedroom. “Where did you get that crystal?”

  
“You ever hear of Adrien Iano?” Bucky crosses his arms. 

  
“Yes. But he was low-tier, not a problem. Did he have that?” When they nod, he explains. “This crystal pulls someone’s worst nightmare and makes it seem like reality. I can take care of him.”

  
Another portal open, and a tall man with loose, curly, black hair walks through. “Oh, Stephen Strange. No you won’t.” He murmurs some Latin, and Strange’s wrist are bound together. “Since you foiled my first plan, let me just kill you. Really, Stark, you don’t remember me? I was at a gala, a little tipsy, and I offered my all to you! I told you I would do anything you want!! And you REJECTED me! So I was waiting my chance to exact my revenge, and this is so convenient.”

  
“Wait. Wait. Wait. He rejected you, and that’s punishable by death?” Bucky is incredulous.

  
“Silencé!” Bucky loses his voice. “Yes. I was/well, am a attractive man. The only reason he wouldn’t want me is because he’s homophobic.” When Bucky points to himself, Iano laughs. “Yes, so obviously, this is a slight to myself. And if I want to kill them who slight me, who’s going to stop me?” The woman is now sobbing. “Relax, Judy, I didn’t kill him. He’s too special to me.”

  
“No, Adrien, I do remember you.” Tony stops him. “I was dating Rumiko Fujikawa. I’m sorry, but I would’ve never been unfaithful to her. Honestly, any other time, when I was single, I probably would have taken you up on your offer.”

  
“Too late.” Iano's face contorts. “Today you die.” He raises his arms, then vibrates, gurgles, and falls to the ground. Harley is standing behind him with a super-taser.

  
“FRIDAY warned me.” He shrugs.

  
Stephen gets up, puts Iano in a magical bubble, and tells them he is going to scan the magician. “Wong and I will deal with him. Can you help her with her son?”

  
“Sure! No problem. Thank you Stephen.” Bucky thanks him.

  
“Yea thanks Dumbledore!” Tony waves.

  
“That doesn't bother you?” Bucky is curious. 

  
“You wouldn't believe the amount of death threats I get because of the jerk I was back in my younger years. This is the only time that I was justified.”

  
Bucky scoffs. “You do not have to justify yourself to those who want to kill you. Just because you might’ve said or did something, it doesn’t mean they should want to KILL you.”

  
“Hey. Look on the bright side of this, babe. I know it’s not my imagination now.”

  
Judy whimpers. “I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s ok. You didn’t know what it was, and all’s well that ends well. Do you know where he had your son?” Tony assures her.

  
“Yes. The Occidental hotel. Iano owns it.”

  
Before 10am, young Rudy was delivered to his crying mother’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This villain is basically making fun of all the MCU villains who were like "Tony Stark clipped his fingernail in my presence. Now I HAVE to kill some orphans."


	97. Epilogue

“It has to be perfect. It has to be perfect.” Bucky  mumbles to himself. He’s making dinner for Tony and himself.

  
Tonight, he is going to propose to Tony. He has dinner by candlelight, some music to dance to, and a light show prepare by JARVIS. He wants it to be perfect. 

  
Tony comes in, spiffed up and ready for dinner. “Smells delicious, Winter Wonderland.”

  
“It’s your favorite so it better, sugar.”

  
Dinner goes off without a hitch, they both dance like a dream, but when it comes time for the light show, apparently DUME messed with the controls. The lights go all which way, and Bucky panics.

  
“No! No. No! Why? Tony, your son is a brat!”

  
Tony falls off the couch laughing. “I appreciate the effort sweetheart. Want me to fix it for you?”

  
“No. Let me see if I can…” He goes to the projector, muttering to himself. DUME comes over to help, but Bucky waves at him. “No buddy. I have to do this myself.” DUME beeps sadly, so Bucky hugs him. “I’m not mad at you. This is just…”

  
“Bucky.” Tony says softly. Bucky turns around to see Tony on one knee with a ring, eyes filling. “Bucky, you have made my life 1000x better. I am so happy to have someone I can share everything with, including my love of technology. Will you do the honor of becoming my husband?”

  
Bucky starts to cry. “You can’t do this Tony. I was going to propose to you!”

  
“You still can! Who says both people can’t propose to the other? That’s dumb.”

  
Bucky gets down on his knee and pulls out his ring. “Will you marry me, Tony?” 

  
“Only if you'll marry me as well.” 

  
If JARVIS doesn’t snitch, no one will know how many happy tears were shed that night. They are going to be all right.

 

  
~Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! And another thank you for the kudos and comments! They really kept me going!

**Author's Note:**

> See me on Tumblr, if you want, at welovetonystark.tumblr.com


End file.
